Wait
by starzee
Summary: What if Damon had stopped Caroline after she turned and threw him down the hallway? What if he'd decided to take responsibility for her as her sire?
1. Sire

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"I have a message from Katherine... She said game on." Caroline snarled at Damon and turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm.<p>

"Wait..." He got out just before she pushed him and he flew down the hall. He got up on his elbows and looked at her. Really looked at her. Death suited her.

"You suck." She said then turned to walk away.

"Wait." Damon said to her and she froze and looked over her shoulder. In a flash he was in front of her and she was actually startled by his movement and took a step back. "You're not in transition... You turned." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I did." She said as clearly as she could muster but she was still so confused.

"That means... I'm your sire." He said to her in disbelief and she arched her eyebrow.

"Sire?" She asked.

"It means my blood turned you." Damon explained suppressing the eye roll he wanted to give her.

"How did this happen?" She asked him, her voice cracking for the first time, her bravado wearing a little thinner. Damon contemplated everything for a minute – he had fucked up _a lot_ recently... maybe if he was a decent sire to Caroline... that would make things up a little.

"Caroline?" He asked her seriously and she was a little surprised at him using her name instead of some stupid nickname.

"What?" She asked in a whisper.

"We need to get out of here." He said to her sincerely and she was surprised yet again by the sincerity he expressed.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because you could accidentally kill someone... many people, if I don't get you trained." He said to her and she blinked in surprise.

"You're going to train me?" She asked sceptically.

"You can hate me all you want when you've finished training." He said to her softly. "But I know you don't want to kill people, you can't just do this alone... I'll help you, as your sire." He said to her genuinely. "You don't have to trust me in other aspects of your life but trust me on this one. I'm actually very good at being a vampire. I'll teach you everything I know." He promised and she had to admit – yes, she still hated him – the idea of going it alone frightened her. She felt better that he would help her.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Then let's go." He offered her his hand and she took it. He led her out of the school and into the woods then he started to run. "Come on, Caroline." He smirked at her and she let herself run as he held her hand. They ran so fast she gasped in surprise. Trees blurred by her but she could still see every detail clearly as if she were walking about in the middle of the day, instead of running at a crazy speed in the dark. They arrived back at the boarding house in minutes when he stopped and grinned at her. He was actually surprised that he'd enjoyed running with her like that. "Fun, right?" He asked her and she giggled.

"That was... a major rush." She said and he found himself being glad that she seemed a little happier. She looked really helpless back at the school when he'd started talking to her.

"There's plenty more where that came from." He smiled. "Let's get you inside." He nodded his head to the door and she was surprised that he still hadn't let go of her hand as he led her in the door and through to the couch. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions." He said to her honestly as he sat down beside her, letting go of her hand.

"Can you tell me how I turned into a vampire?" She asked him candidly.

"After your car accident on founder's day, I gave you blood to heal you because it didn't look like you would survive." He replied. "Vampire blood takes about a day or so to leave your system but I gave you a lot because the injuries were really quite bad so it obviously took a bit longer. We didn't think you would die, safe in a hospital room." Damon explained.

"Who is this Katherine person?" She asked. "Why does she look like Elena?"

"Katherine turned Stefan and me in 1864." Damon said and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"But that makes you over 100 years old!" She exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"Hey, I look good for my age." He smirked and she laughed despite the situation. "So basically, long story short, we thought Katherine died, Stefan and I were shot while we had vampire blood in our systems and came back as vampires. We transitioned then I found out later that Katherine wasn't dead. Anyway, whatever, she sucks... But so do I, apparently." Damon smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Stefan saw Elena and wanted to get to know her because he could be Katherine's identical twin. I moved back here to annoy Stefan and open a tomb I thought Katherine was in. Turns out she was never in it and just didn't love me but whatever." Damon rolled his eyes for saying that and Caroline gasped.

"You waited all that time... and she was out in the world anyway?" Caroline asked in disbelief and he nodded. She hugged him tightly, surprising him. "She's horrible." She said and he chuckled.

"Wish I'd known that when I met her." Damon smirked. "Wait – so Katherine killed you?" Damon asked and Caroline's expression grew grim.

"Yes." She nodded.

"What did she do?" Damon asked cautiously when he saw the mixed fear and hurt on her face.

"Pillow." Was all Caroline said and Damon gaped at her.

"She smothered you with a pillow?" Damon asked angrily. He didn't know why he gave a crap but that was a horrible death.

"Yes." Caroline said and he could see the tears prick her eyes.

"Listen to me." He said softly. "I won't let her hurt you again, okay?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "So no crying, got it?" He smirked and she chuckled and playfully smacked his arm.

"How did she find out I had vampire blood?" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can thank the judgemental witch for that one." Damon muttered. "She was bitching about me thinking it was Elena. Then she never even had the brain power to make sure you didn't get killed." He said and Caroline gaped at him.

"Judgemental witch? Do you mean Bonnie?" She asked confused and Damon nodded.

"This is going to be all my fault – you'll see. She'll try to kill me for you turning." Damon sighed.

"Why?" She asked confused. It wasn't his fault.

"Because I suggested giving you blood. Elena said no, Bonnie said yes, but I did it anyway." Damon admitted. "And she hates vampires with a passion." Damon pointed out.

"Let's forget about Bonnie and Katherine and whoever..." She said. "What are you going to teach me?" She asked curiously and he smirked.

"Well, that depends if you want to stay in Mystic Falls or not." Damon said honestly.

"I don't follow." She said and he nodded.

"We can stay here and do your training or leave and do your training. It's up to you." Damon shrugged.

"Can we stay?" She asked. "Or at least try to stay?"

"If you want." He nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I burn in the sun. How did you get that ring?" She pointed to his hand as she remembered he told her about it once.

"A witch made it for me." He replied. "But..." He smirked. "I have a little collection of them if you want to pick something." He grinned when her face lit up.

"They aren't all huge like that are they?" She cocked her eyebrow and he laughed.

"It's not just rings." He nodded. "I have two necklaces, one bracelet and the rest are rings." He said.

"How do you have so many?" She asked curiously.

"I dated a witch once. She knew I liked to make vampires so she made me an arsenal of them for me one year for my birthday." Damon chuckled.

"Thank you." Caroline said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Blondie." He smirked. "Now, about your diet. Stefan is going to try to pressure you to do the animal blood diet." Damon said. "I will leave that decision up to you though, even if I don't approve." Damon added.

"Can you tell me the pros and cons of both?" She asked and he nodded.

"I will attempt to be objective." He said sceptically. "Human blood keeps you strong, enables your compulsion to work better, it'll help with your control when you're around humans, but the downside, I suppose, is the moral issue. I don't see the big deal, to be honest, because you would be drinking out of stolen blood bags so it's not like you're killing anyone for it. Animal blood keeps you away from the whole morality thing, unless you actually like animals, I guess. Most of the animals Stefan feeds from are rabbits, birds, fox and deer. But because it doesn't do too much for us, he has to drink much more animal blood than he would human blood so he has to kill the animals every time. Surviving on animal blood keeps you week, slow, it makes healing when you're hurt take longer, compulsion barely works and if it does, it's easily worn away. But the most important thing about the animal blood diet is that it does nothing for your control. If Stefan has one mouthful of human blood, because he's been on the animal blood diet for so long, he turns into like a ravenous vampire. Stefan used to be what's known as a ripper. Body after body piled up behind him." Damon explained.

"Would I ever have to feed from a human if I chose the human option?" She asked as she thought over everything he said.

"Yes." Damon nodded. "But I would be there and make sure you didn't kill the person. You would only take a little because every vampire should know how to bite properly, know when to stop if they want to. Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to make feeding painful for the human." Damon replied and Caroline nodded.

"Can I be honest?" She asked.

"Now is the time to be honest." Damon nodded.

"I think Stefan is being really irresponsible by sticking to animal blood. If he ever has that taste, he could be a major liability to everyone around him." She said and Damon blinked in surprise. He never expected that response.

"So you're choosing human blood?" He asked her surprised.

"Of course." She nodded. "I don't want to kill anyone though, Damon. Will you promise me that you won't let me kill anyone if you're showing me how to feed?" She asked softly.

"I promise." He agreed. "Are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Not really." She shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow at her. "I ate a nurse before I found you." She said and Damon burst out laughing at her choice of words.

"Did you kill her?" Damon asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, I did that mind thing. I remembered it from when you did it to me." Caroline said and Damon winced. Caroline noticed Damon's wince and that surprised her.

"Since we're obviously going to be around each other a lot, I should really tell you that... I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong." He said sincerely.

"Why did you?" She asked.

"I didn't have my emotions on then... There's no sense of right or wrong. No guilt. No pain." He said. "Don't turn it off." He said to her sharply. "You'll regret it if you do." He warned.

"I won't." She nodded.

"So, you'll need to find an excuse to tell your mother why you're moving in here." Damon said as he thought about it.

"Why do I need to move in here?" She asked surprised.

"You don't want to chomp on your mother, believe me." Damon said to her. Caroline shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, I'll think of something." She nodded.

"Caroline, if this is going to work... You're going to have to listen to me and do as I say when it's important." He said. "A lot of vampires who don't get the proper training die or become rampant." He warned.

"I'll listen to you." She nodded. "I forgot how nice you can be when you want to be." She smiled softly and Damon chuckled.

"Just don't spread it around. I have a reputation you know." Damon pointed out and she laughed. "Right, well, if you're going to be living here I should really show you around this dump." Damon sighed. "C'mon." He nodded his head then stood up. He showed her the basement where the blood was kept and told her how much he wanted her to start off drinking. He would be there with her when she drank for the first few days so that she forced her control. He showed her the rooms around the lower floor then took her up to his room.

"Wow, your room is really nice." She smiled as she scanned it. She watched Damon walk over to a painting then slide it over to reveal a safe.

"Thanks. Don't tell anyone about this." Damon pointed to the safe.

"You can trust me." She said and he was shocked that he actually believed her. He tapped in his code then opened it and retrieved a box and walked over to his bed and put it down. He gestured for her to come over so she plopped herself down on his bed across from him then he opened the box.

"Pick whichever one you want." He said to her and she looked over the beautiful jewellery. "Actually, pick two so you have a back up just in case." He said as he thought it over.

"I really like the bracelet." She said then he picked it up and fastened it on her wrist.

"Bracelets get torn off easily though, so you should take a ring too." Damon said to her and she nodded. She looked over the rings and chose a delicate one and tried it on.

"Thank you for this." She smiled. "I'm glad I can still go out in the sunlight." She grinned and he chuckled.

"I can't imagine having to be stuck indoors all day." He agreed. "So, there are a few more things I should tell you now that you know where the blood is and you have the sunlight situation sorted. If I tell you things that are 'vampire business' you can't repeat them." Damon said and she nodded in understanding. "Since you've decided to live on human blood, obviously I'm going to teach you to fresh feed. That's vampire business." He said.

"Got it." She replied.

"Stefan's room is the only room upstairs but you can pick any of the rooms on this floor to be your bedroom. The one next door to mine is the next biggest one." He pointed through the wall. "There's a bathroom in there too." He explained. "But have a look around and you can decide for yourself. You're going to be here for a while so you can decorate it if you want to and make it your room." He said and she grinned at him.

"Really?" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Yes, but don't make it pink..." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'll stick with baby blue." She grinned and he laughed.

"You do that." He nodded.

"Can we go over to my house and get some stuff?" She asked.

"You'll have to tell me where it is and I can get it for you. You haven't been invited in." He explained and she grimaced.

"Yeah, okay." She said. "Do you mind?" She asked him sincerely and he found the more he spoke to her, the more at ease he was with her and she was kind of sweet...

"No, let's go now then and get you settled in." Damon nodded. "We can drive over so you can take anything you want to."

"What should I tell my mom?" She asked and Damon shrugged.

"You're eighteen. Legally free to go." Damon pointed out.

"Good point." Caroline nodded.

"She might be okay with you being here. I hunt vampires for her so she likes me." Damon smirked and Caroline laughed. "I'll tell her that I'll keep an eye on you so it should be okay."

* * *

><p>Damon drove her over to her mother's house and was thankful that the Sheriff still wasn't home. Damon jumped her up to the window sill so she could watch what he was doing then he climbed in. She took all of her clothes, jewellery, bed linen, a couple of knick knacks and about half an hour later they were done. Her room looked really bare as she hadn't left much. They went back to the car and Damon stuffed her things in then drove them back to the house. Caroline called her mother and told her she was moving into the boarding house and Liz had been fine with it. She spoke to Damon and he assured Liz that he'd make sure she was okay. Caroline did end up choosing the room right next to his and Damon carried her stuff there. He kept being surprised at just how good company she was. He couldn't actually remember why she'd annoyed him so much when they were 'dating'. Damon was lying on her bed while she unpacked her things, staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Stefan is going to be pissed." Damon muttered. He really wasn't looking forward to Stefan coming home – no doubt with Elena in tow.

"Because I'm a vampire?" Caroline asked. "Or because I'm living here?"

"Door number one." Damon replied.

"It's not your fault. It's Katherine and Bonnie's fault." Caroline shrugged. "I'm just really glad that I don't have to go through it alone like you did." She said. "I'm kind of excited about it actually." She confessed and Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"You're alright with being a vampire?" He asked her sceptically.

"Well, I never wanted kids anyway, you can teach me how to fight and I'll be strong and... worth something." She said as she folded a shirt.

"Why would you think you aren't worth something?" Damon asked confused.

"I've always been the second choice." She said softly and Damon's jaw dropped. "Bonnie's second best friend, Elena's second best friend, Matt's second choice, My parent's second choice and as an only child that stings." She muttered.

"I know the feeling." Damon said softly back and she turned to look at him.

"But how is that possible?" She asked confused. "Who are you second to?"

"Stefan." Damon replied.

"But why? You're a lot hotter than him." She pointed out and he laughed.

"I know." Damon smirked. "But he's the sappy, white knight, the good boy. He probably writes sonnets and serenades Elena." Damon quipped and Caroline laughed.

"I'd pick a hot bad boy over a sappy worry wart any day." She winked at him and he gave her a genuine smile.

"You might actually be fun to have around for eternity." He pointed out and she smiled back at him.

"So you're always going to be this nice to me now?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"Let's not push it, Barbie." He said teasing her but there was no malice in his words and she knew that was most likely as close as it would get for him to say he would be nice to her.

"I'm going to take the GED." She said to him changing the subject.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Answer me this, am I realistically ever going to need a full high school diploma?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Nope." He smirked. "If you want to go to college later you can just compel your spot." He shrugged. "Or if you really feel like going to high school again like Stefan, you can do that too." Damon said. "He must have about 20 high school diplomas." Damon muttered.

"Do you have any?" She asked curiously.

"From when I was human. I look a little old to be in high school." He smirked and she laughed.

"Did you go to college?" She asked.

"A couple of times." Damon nodded. "The world is your oyster, Blondie. Now, you can do whatever the hell you want." He grinned at her and she smiled widely at the possibilities.

"Then I'll just drop out of school." She replied. "You'll look out for me for a while, right?" She asked a little worried.

"I will." He nodded. "I don't think you should drop out yet, but that's up to you." He said then sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked at his change of demeanour from playful and relaxed to agitated and prepared for a fight.

"Stefan's home." Damon muttered. "Elena and Bonnie are with him."

"Is it safe for me to be around them?" She asked sceptically.

"I won't let you do anything." Damon promised. "We don't have to go downstairs you know." Damon pointed out. "You could come into my room and watch a movie if you don't want to see them." He assured her and she smiled at the gesture.

"I should probably tell them that I'm a vampire now." She said quietly.

"Let's go then." Damon replied. The two of them walked out of her room then went downstairs side by side until they got into the living room and Stefan, Elena and Bonnie looked at them with confusion and a little bit of disbelief.

"Hey." Caroline smiled at them all.

"I thought you weren't getting out of the hospital until the morning?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Katherine killed me." Caroline blurted and they gaped at her.

"No." Bonnie gasped.

"I'm a vampire now." Caroline explained. Damon hadn't said anything yet, he just stood by her side to gage the reactions. Moments later he grabbed his head and groaned then crumpled on the floor. Bonnie stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

"This is all your fault." Bonnie exclaimed. "This ends now." Bonnie said then Caroline pushed her out of the way and knelt by Damon. Bonnie was so shocked at Caroline's actions, her powers had stopped the aneurisms from hurting Damon.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked Damon as she pulled him up by the hand.

"I can't believe you pushed me!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're blaming Damon for something that was mostly your fault!" Caroline yelled back at her and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Damon gave me blood after my accident, you foolishly told Katherine he did that thinking she was Elena then you didn't even bother to have me watched in case she came after me!" Caroline said and Bonnie gasped at the realisation.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Caroline." Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Everyone just calm down." Damon said and Stefan looked at him surprised.

"It'll be okay, Caroline." Stefan said soothingly. "I'll help you get on the animal blood diet." He said to her softly and she shook her head.

"No thanks." Caroline said and Stefan gaped at her. "Damon's my sire, he'll train me." She said. Damon felt really proud that she stood up for him like that but he still just watched everyone's reactions.

"But Caroline, Damon will force human blood on you." Stefan said to her trying to change her mind.

"Actually, Stefan, you're wrong. Damon gave me the choice, either human or animal and I chose human blood." She said to him and Stefan, Bonnie and Elena gasped in shock.

"Why?" Stefan asked shocked.

"Because I refuse to be weak anymore." Caroline said straight into his eyes.

"What have you done to her?" Elena asked Damon disgusted.

"Don't you dare ask him that." Caroline pointed to Elena as she said it. "Damon's been helping me all night while you three were off having a great time. He got me a sun ring, helped me move my stuff over and he's going to make sure I don't kill anyone. He even spoke to my mom. So keep your judgements to yourself." She snapped and Damon couldn't help grinning at her at that moment.

"How did you get her a sun ring?" Bonnie asked confused.

"That's between my progeny and I." Damon replied curtly enjoying the glare of pure hatred she sent his way. "Oh, Barbie moved in, Stefan. Just so you know." Damon smirked.

"Caroline." Stefan sighed. "I really must insist that you let me train you." He said and Damon rolled his eyes but before he could reply, Caroline did.

"What can you teach me, Stefan?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Well, you obviously want me to choose you over Damon to learn from, so tell me why I should." She said candidly. "Can you teach me human blood?" He asked her and Stefan glared at Damon. Damon was tempted to hug Caroline for everything she said but he refrained. Couldn't have people thinking he was going soft.

"Well, no. But the animal blood diet..." Stefan started before Caroline put a hand up asking him to stop.

"The animal blood diet makes you a liability. I want to be in control. I don't want to kill anyone. And I definitely don't want to kill bunnies." She said and Damon chuckled a little.

"What have you been telling her?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"The truth." Damon looked into Stefan's eyes and Stefan glared at him. "Don't worry, she knows that it's vampire business. Elena won't find out." Damon said to him just to be a dick.

"I won't find out what?" Elena asked confused.

"Can I take you up on that movie now?" Caroline asked Damon. "This is getting really tedious." She sighed and he laughed.

"Go on up. I'll get dinner." He winked at her and she giggled then sped up the stairs. Damon was grinning like an idiot after she left. This was working out perfectly. He'd considered turning someone to be a vampire companion for him for years and she seemed to just fit the bill. He swaggered out of the room and down to the basement and grabbed two blood bags then went back upstairs. Before he could reach the stairs, Stefan had him pinned to the wall and Damon laughed. He was in such a good mood because of the young blonde vampire that he couldn't even muster up any hatred for Stefan. Damon smacked him out of the way and Stefan flew several feet backwards. "Hands off." Damon smirked.

"What have you done to her?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I told her the truth. Maybe you should try it some time." Damon said to him amused.

"I'm not going to let you train her." Stefan warned.

"Stefan, Caroline is mine." Damon said to him seriously. "I am her sire, not you. If you want to train a useless rabbit eating vampire, make your own." Damon warned and Stefan was shocked at the protectiveness he saw there. How had that happened?

"I thought you couldn't stand her?" Stefan asked confused and Damon shrugged.

"Things change." Damon replied then went back upstairs to his room. He found Caroline lying under the covers with her pyjamas on, watching a movie. "I found a straw." Damon smirked then handed her a light blue straw and she giggled.

"That's my favourite colour." She smiled and he smirked.

"I know." He replied. He got under the covers next to her and showed her how to drink slowly. She caught on quickly and found himself being proud of her. Half way through the movie she fell asleep and Damon didn't want to wake her up so he let her sleep in his room. He was getting tired too so he soon fell asleep.


	2. Smurf

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

It's kind of a shame that I don't because if I did there would be major Damon/Caroline going on!

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Damon woke up early and cracked his eyes opened. The first thing he noticed was the blonde mop of hair lying on his chest but it took him a minute to remember what had happened the previous night. He smirked when he saw she was stuck to the side of him with an arm over him. He wasn't sure there was any way he could move without waking her and she'd been through a lot. He didn't want to get up and just piss off leaving her to wake up alone when she'd no doubt still be a little confused, uncomfortable and hungry.<p>

"Caroline?" He asked softly and he noticed her move a little.

"Five more minutes." She muttered sleepily and he waited for her to register. Five... Four... Three... Two... "Oh god! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she jumped away from him and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked and he wondered how long it would take her to notice that she was being hit by direct sunlight that flooded through the window.

"My body feels a little weird but I'm not as tired as I was last night." She admitted. "Wait – how did I end up sleeping next to you all night?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You feel asleep during the movie." He said hoping it would be all the explanation she would need.

"Oh." She nodded. "Look! I'm in the sun!" She grinned at him then ran over to the window and he smiled at her behind her back. He couldn't remember if there had ever been a time he'd been so excited about anything, let alone something as trivial as the sun.

"Kind of the point, Barbie." He smirked and she giggled.

"Can we go outside?" She asked him.

"If you want." He shrugged. "But you'll have to eat something first." He replied and she nodded as she smiled out the window.

"Would you do me the biggest favour ever?" She asked him and he cocked an eyebrow. He really didn't know what she would ask but was intrigued. He could never guess the next thing she would hit out with.

"It depends." He replied.

"On?" She asked curiously.

"What's in it for me?" He smirked and she laughed.

"A smile and a thank you." She replied and he chuckled.

"I don't think anyone has ever answered that before." He said amused.

"Can you take me to the home depot so I can buy paint?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Paint for what?" He asked.

"My room." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." He said. He should have realised that.

"I was just thinking since it's going to take a little while to get control, I could start painting my room, that way you don't have to be forced to watch my every move since how much trouble could I end up in painting a wall?" She asked and he laughed.

"Don't you want me to just pay someone to paint your room?" He asked and she deadpanned.

"Then I'll just be sitting around doing nothing." She countered and he shrugged.

"Works for me." He pointed out and she laughed.

"I'd actually like to paint it myself. Then put on the border and the rest of the decorations." She shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take you." He rolled his eyes and she grinned at him.

"Thank you." She smiled widely as she promised and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get ready." He waved her off and she laughed then left his room and went into hers.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Caroline came downstairs fully dressed with her hair and make-up done.<p>

"That was fast." Damon pointed out and she grinned.

"I guess vampire speed comes in handy a lot." She replied and he chuckled then handed her a blood bag with a light blue straw in it. She didn't know that he left the house to go buy light blue straws and he was hardly going to tell her that. He couldn't really understand why he'd done that but she'd been so happy the night before when he found that and put it in. She did grin at him though when she spotted it and that was what he'd been going for. She drank down the bag slowly as he'd shown her to do although every instinct she had told her to rip it open and jump in head first. She didn't want to let Damon down and that was helping her control a lot.

"Good." Damon smiled at her in approval then Stefan came down with Elena in tow and saw Caroline drinking slowly and calmly with the blue straw. He was instantly a little jealous that she'd only just been turned yet she seemed to have better control than he had.

"Morning." Caroline chirped happily as she sipped slowly in the seat next to Damon.

"Morning." Elena said hesitantly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's not going to attack you." Damon muttered annoyed.

"Why are you all dressed up? You're not going out, right?" Stefan asked hesitantly to Caroline.

"We're just running an errand." Caroline shrugged and Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"Please tell me you aren't taking her hunting." Stefan said annoyed.

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr Nosy, but would I have her drinking out of a boring bag if I were taking her hunting?" Damon asked amused.

"Well where are you going then?" Stefan asked and Caroline smiled.

"Home depot." She said and Stefan looked at Damon in disbelief.

"I don't believe you." Stefan said and Damon shrugged.

"I don't care." Damon replied.

"We really are going to home depot. I want to paint my room." Caroline explained and Stefan arched an eyebrow at Damon in question.

"If she's going to be living here, she can decorate her room if she wants to." Damon shrugged. "Not everyone wants a morbid room like yours." Damon smirked and Elena laughed and Stefan shot her a look.

"Let me get this straight, you're taking Caroline to home depot so she can paint her room." Stefan said and both Damon and Caroline nodded. "What's in it for you?" Stefan asked and Caroline and Damon glanced at each other then laughed.

"Just a smile and a thank you." Caroline grinned and Damon chuckled. Stefan was never going to believe that.

"Are you seriously going to just interrogate us all day about going to buy paint? It's not like I'm taking her to a massacre." Damon pointed out. "It's home depot. What's the deal?" He asked confused.

"I would expect you to try to take her to a massacre... The fact you're taking her to buy paint unnerves me." Stefan replied honestly and Damon laughed.

"I suppose we could massacre the shoppers." He shot Caroline a playful look hoping she would play along.

"I am still a little hungry." She replied to him with a smirk of her own and he chuckled at her silent understanding.

"Let's go Blondie-bear. I haven't killed anyone in too long." He smirked back at her then stood up and nodded his head to the door.

"We can't make a mess though, these are my favourite shoes." She said to him and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing loudly.

"You two are actually kidding, right?" Elena asked sceptically. Damon offered his arm to Caroline and she took it then they started to walk away.

"Guess you'll never know." Damon winked at Elena then they left the house. Elena and Stefan stared at each other in disbelief.

"Let's follow them." Stefan whispered and Elena giggled.

"Won't Damon notice?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Damon drove them to the home depot and they went inside. Damon was actually too busy laughing with Caroline in the car to notice Stefan following them and was surprised at just how much he was enjoying her company again. She picked up a basket which he took from her and she arched his eyebrow at him.<p>

"You must be bringing out hidden manners I didn't know I had." Damon smirked at her and she laughed. They walked down to the paint section and Stefan and Elena followed stealthily behind them. They went down the aisle next to the one Damon and Caroline were in and listened intently.

"How can there be so many shades of blue?" Damon asked amused.

"I guess they just add an extra drop of either white or black paint then give it some stupid name." Caroline replied and he chuckled at her quick response.

"What are you going to do to the room? Have you thought about it?" He asked curiously and she was surprised he was showing any interest in it.

"Well, I was thinking about partitioning the walls horizontally in the middle and putting light blue at the top and maybe like a turquoise colour on the bottom. I saw a pretty white four poster bed in a catalogue that would be really nice so I might buy that too." She said.

"What about the floor? It's that red brown wood." He pointed out to her.

"Guess I could paint the floor too." She nodded. "Any ideas?" She asked curiously.

"Paint it either white or black then you can add colour to it with designs and stuff. I'll help you if you want." He shrugged.

"You can paint?" She asked surprised.

"Mmhmm." He said. "You should do something crazy with it. We could paint it like leopard print." He laughed and she grinned.

"That would take forever." She pointed out.

"Are we getting any older?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Poor choice of words." She conceded with a smile. "But if I do something crazy with the floor, it won't match the walls." She said and he thought about it.

"Instead of doing the horizontal border thing, why don't you paint all the walls the same colour then frame the edging of the walls with a different colour." He shrugged and she grinned.

"I like that." She smiled.

"What about the rest of the furniture?" He asked. "If you're getting a white bed you can't have those ugly wardrobes in the room." He said.

"I could paint them too." She replied and he chuckled.

"They are antiques, Barbie. Stefan would be so pissed." Damon said then smirked. "Let's get wood paint for them then." He said and she laughed loudly. Stefan and Elena stared at each other in disbelief at how well Damon was getting along with Caroline... He was being so... nice?

"I like your leopard print idea actually... but it would work better with a black base so I guess the bed will have to be black too." She said as she thought about it.

"Or turquoise." He smirked. "This is making me want a crazy room too." He pointed out and she laughed.

"After we've done mine we can make your room crazy too." She smiled and he chuckled.

"Deal." He nodded.

"Instead of baby blue, sorry Damon, I'm going for pink." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"It's your room, Barbie." He replied.

"Well, it'll only be little bits of hot pink to brighten it up against the black and turquoise." She said and he nodded.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." He smirked and she laughed.

"Is that Damon-language for 'I actually like that idea but I'm too cool to say that'?" She smiled and he chuckled.

"Shut up or I'll stake you." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'm shaking in my boots." She winked and he chuckled. She scanned the paint colours and finally found a hot pink and turquoise that she liked and she put a few tubs in the basket Damon was carrying. She got some black paint too then they moved over to the wood paint section and got wood paint that matched the colours for the wall paint.

"We'll need to get brushes and all the other crap." Damon said then led her down the next isle. When they got into the aisle, Damon spotted someone run around the next corner who looked an awful lot like Elena and he smirked. "Mom and dad followed and are spying on us." He whispered into Caroline's ear quietly enough that Stefan wouldn't hear and she winked at him.

"Are we going hunting after this?" Caroline asked him absently and he smirked at her knowing what she was doing.

"We'll have to drive for a while outside of Mystic Falls so that no bodies are found." He said to her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. She could practically hear Stefan's brooding forehead.

"Surely we can just dump them deep in the woods? How would anyone know it was us?" She asked him and he grinned at her.

"Your mother will be on my ass if another bitten body is found." Damon countered.

"So bury them then." She shrugged.

"I'm so glad to have found a kindred spirit." Damon smirked at her and she sniggered under her breath.

"Well, like you said, I'm a vampire now. I can't give a crap about measly humans." She said and Damon shook in silent laughter knowing his brother's reaction would be funny.

"I knew you were corrupting her!" Stefan exclaimed as he jumped out. Caroline and Damon looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"We knew you were there dumbass." Damon laughed and Stefan just realised that he'd been caught spying on them.

"We were just getting... this." Elena said as she picked up a tube of something. She looked at it and had no clue what is was and her face showed that.

"Right." Caroline giggled. "I believe you." She said.

"Fine, we were spying." Elena sighed and Damon chuckled.

"We know." Damon said.

"Did you really tell her not to give a crap about measly humans?" Stefan asked Damon in disbelief.

"No." Caroline giggled. "I just thought your forehead would take over your face if I said that." Caroline replied and Damon laughed loudly.

"This is going to be fun." Damon smirked at her and she giggled knowing he didn't mean the room.

"Let's ditch the ninjas." Caroline said and Damon laughed then the two of them gathered brushes and left the aisle leaving Stefan and Elena gobsmacked, though for different reasons.

"What's he doing to her?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Actually, Stefan... Before her parents split up, that's how she acted. He seems to be bringing out her fun and prankster side." Elena conceded with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Damon was still grinning when they got to the till. Caroline tried to pay but Damon handed over his card to the sales clerk before Caroline got a chance. Damon just winked at her and she thanked him. They went back to the car then drove to the boarding house. Damon carried the paint and supplies up to her room and she trailed behind him.<p>

"Floor or walls first?" She asked Damon for his opinion.

"If you do the walls first, painting the floor will cover up any drips." He shrugged.

"Good point." She nodded. "How long will the paint take to dry?" She asked curiously.

"A few hours." He shrugged. "But it'll need a few coats. These rooms probably haven't been painted in decades."

"We'll have to take all the furniture out." She sighed.

"We?" He smirked.

"Aren't you helping me?" She asked him amused and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's in it for me?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"I'll help you do yours." She replied and he chuckled.

"You would help anyway." He pointed out.

"Fine, you can choose the movie next time." She replied and he smirked.

"I suppose watching porn together could be kind of kinky." He said and she giggled.

"I'm not watching porn with you." Caroline replied.

"Okay, how about this instead?" Damon smirked. "I'll help you paint if you do it in your cheerleading uniform." He chuckled and she laughed.

"Perv." She quipped.

"Deal?" Damon asked amused and she laughed.

"I have a counter offer that will still let you be a perv but I don't have to ruin my uniform." She said and he looked at her expectantly. "I'll wear the short shorts and a skimpy tank top and put my hair in pigtails." She said and he chuckled.

"Deal." He smirked.

"I wasn't finished." She replied and he looked amused. "You have to do the same." She replied.

"I don't think I'd suit pigtails." He smirked and she laughed.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, you can wear something revealing for me to look at then too." She said and he chuckled.

"Don't want to ruin my good clothes anyway." He winked then went into his room. Caroline giggled then changed into what she said she would. She put her hair up then Damon came back into her room wearing only knee length black shorts and black socks. "Is this revealing enough for you?" He asked seductively and twirled for her and she giggled.

"Works for me." She smiled. "Help me with the bed." She said and he chuckled.

"I'll get it." He said and she looked confused for a second. "You could probably lift a car over your head." He answered her silent question and she gaped at him.

"Can I try that?" She asked and he laughed.

"Sure, just not mine. You can bench press Stefan's car later." He smirked then towed her bed out into the hallway. He did the same with the drawers and wardrobes until the room was empty.

"So show me exactly what you meant so I can picture it." Caroline said as she stared at the peach coloured walls. Damon walked over to a corner in the room and measure out about four inches with his fingers from the corner so she could see.

"This part would be black." He said motioning up the whole corner from the floor. Then he measure out about two inches over from where the black would be. "This line could be the splash of pink that you want then the middle would be all turquoise." He said and she nodded.

"I really like that." She said.

"I'll measure out all the lines if you want to start setting up the paint." Damon offered and she smiled widely.

"Great." She said. She poured out the different coloured paint into trays while Damon sped around drawing lines in pencil in the corners and along the edging on the ceiling. Caroline watched him curiously when she was finished getting them appropriate brushes for the surfaces. Now that she was thinking about it, she was actually thoroughly enjoying Damon's company. He was being really nice to her and past experience with him made her feel like she was waiting for the inevitable. She felt like she would say one wrong thing or do one wrong thing and he'd be gone. She felt a connection to him though and didn't know if it was because it was obvious they got along really well when she wasn't being neurotic and he wasn't being a dick, or if it was the sire/progeny bond. Damon had stopped drawing lines and watched Caroline stare into space. He watched curiously as different emotions flit across her face. It started with a small smile and a look of joy which then turned to hurt then worry then confusion then sadness then curiosity.

"I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head." He smirked at her.

"Oh, sorry, must have zoned out." She shook herself out of her thoughts and saw that Damon was finished.

"What were you thinking about?" Damon cocked his head to the side and watched her with curiosity again.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"As your maker, I demand that you tell me." Damon said playfully and she laughed.

"This isn't True Blood, Damon." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I just always wanted to try that to see if it would work." He smirked at her. "Tell me." He said softly.

"I was just wondering if..." She trailed off.

"If?" He asked urging her to continue.

"I don't know, we just seem to be getting along well and I feel a connection with you and I was wondering if it's because you're my sire or if it's because we're like sort of friends now." She said and Damon was surprised at her comment as he'd been thinking the same thing in the home depot store.

"I don't do friends, Blondie-bear." He smirked and she sighed.

"It's always one step forward, two steps back with you." She muttered. "I'd be a good friend to you, you know." She pointed out and he smiled almost shyly at her. Damon was taken aback by what she said and he knew that she deserved the truth.

"I don't do friends because everyone I've ever trusted has fucked me over." Damon said to her honestly and she nodded. She could understand that.

"Me too." She admitted. "So why don't we try to be the friends that didn't fuck each other over? I'll have your back if you have mine." She said genuinely.

"I already broke that with you then." Damon said sadly.

"Fresh start from now. None of that happened." She replied and he looked startled.

"Why?" He asked. "Why would you do that?"

"You didn't have to help me last night, but you did. In my greatest time of need, you were there for me when there really wasn't anything in it for you. That matters far more to me than something you did last year when you didn't have your emotions on. You and I are different people now than we were then; it's only fitting that the rules be different too." She said. "I won't let you down, Damon." She said sincerely then stuck out her hand. "Friends?" She asked him with a smile. Damon looked at her hand and felt his walls crumbling down. He took her hand softly and shook it.

"Friends." He nodded. "I won't hurt you again." He promised then she pulled his hand towards her and hugged him. He hugged her back immediately and it felt nice to have a friend again. He hoped he could live up to his promise.

"Good." She grinned at him when she pulled away. "Let's get painting." She said and he chuckled. Damon painted the black part while Caroline painted the turquoise part, leaving the pink for last as it was a finer area and would need smaller brushes. Anytime Damon would be near her he'd 'accidentally' touch her with his brush leaving black paint on her and she'd retaliate with the turquoise. When it came time for the pink to be done, Damon was concentrating on a line so Caroline rushed over and painted a pink heart on his shoulder at vampire speed then he pinned her to the door and smirked. Her hands were pinned up by her face and she moved her fingers and painted a pink streak on his face and he pulled back and looked at her in mock horror.

"You painted my face!" He exclaimed half in disbelief and half amused then she ducked under his arm and raced to the other side of the room holding out her brush to defend herself.

"You look pretty in pink." She quipped and he laughed.

"What did you draw on my shoulder?" Damon asked amused as he held up his own paintbrush with pink paint.

"A heart with 'C' in the middle." She giggled and he smirked at her.

"I'm going to get you back." He warned playfully.

"You'll have to catch me first." She teased. He rushed her but she was expecting that so she ducked under his arm again and raced down the hall then the stairs. Once she got into the living room he caught her and pinned her against the wall with her wrists locked above her head and she giggled. "Fine, you caught me." She laughed.

"Payback." He smirked then wrote his name in huge pink letters on her arm.

"What did you do?" She giggled.

"What are both of you doing?" Stefan asked and Damon and Caroline hadn't even noticed Stefan and Elena in the room. They both turned to look at them and Stefan and Elena laughed at the sight of both of them covered in paint.

"We're painting." Damon shrugged.

"I think you missed the walls." Elena gestured to them. Only then did they look at themselves. Caroline was covered in black and pink paint and a little turquoise. Damon was covered in turquoise and pink paint and a little black. They looked at each other then started to laugh.

"You got it in my hair." Caroline pouted and he chuckled.

"It's water soluble paint." Damon replied and she sighed in relief.

"Good." She nodded.

"Think I'd let you make me look like a vampire smurf if it didn't wash off?" He smirked at her and she laughed.

"I'm surprised you even know what a smurf is." Caroline joked and he rolled his eyes.

"I might be old but it's not like I lived under a rock." He replied and she smiled.

"Let's go finish the wall. We're nearly done." She said.

"Fine, but don't draw anymore hearts on me." Damon warned and Elena giggled as did Caroline. Stefan was surprised to see how carefree and fun Damon seemed to be around her.

"I can't promise anything." Caroline said seriously and he rolled his eyes then she dragged him up the stairs by the hand.

"Are you still convinced that he's trying to corrupt her?" Elena whispered to Stefan with a smirk of her own.

* * *

><p>They finished the room and Damon scanned it for imperfections as Caroline grinned.<p>

"It's perfect." She smiled and Damon was feeling pretty happy with himself for suggesting it to her.

"We're going to have to do it again tonight or tomorrow." Damon smirked.

"Tomorrow." Caroline nodded. "I'm bored of painting for the day." She said and he laughed. "Can I sleep in your room again tonight?" She asked. "The paint fumes are really... pungent." She wrinkled her nose and he laughed.

"You just want to snuggle again." Damon teased her and she laughed.

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself." She smirked. "So can I?" She asked. "I can sleep in another room if it bothers you." She shrugged.

"Just try to keep the snoring to a minimum." Damon teased and she looked affronted.

"I don't snore!" She exclaimed and he laughed.

"Oh, but you do, buttercup." He smirked.

"You're mean." She pouted and he grinned.

"You knew that already." He pointed out. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day? It's only like 4pm." He said looking at his phone.

"What about some training?" She grinned.

"Fighting or compulsion?" He asked her.

"What about both?" She smiled. "We can fight for a while then later we can go out and I'll compel us a takeaway pizza for our movie night." She grinned and he laughed.

"Movie night?" He asked sceptically.

"No porn." She pointed out. "But you can pick the movies." She said.


	3. Friends

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**I genuinely believe that this is what Damon would be like around someone he considered to be a real friend. Someone he trusted. It is a little fluffy I guess but I think deep down under all the layers, he was sweet and kind once. I think if anyone could bring that out in him it would be her. **

**Also, my other fics have a lot of drama in them and I didn't want this one to be like that. I'm hoping for more of a feel-good vibe with this one.**

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't see the point in showering if they were just going to fight right afterwards so she went over to her make-up drawer that was currently in the hall and pulled out her face wipes and tried it out on her arm and they worked. Only then did she notice Damon's name scrawled up her arm and she giggled.<p>

"What?" Damon asked as he watched her.

"You would write your name." She replied and he smirked.

"You going to share those magic little wipe things?" He asked her amused and she laughed and tossed the packet over to him. She wiped down her arms and chest, the couple of bits of paint on her legs then she tried to reach her shoulder but couldn't.

"Can you do my back?" She asked walking over to him and showing him her back. He took a wipe out and rubbed it across her shoulder blades, wiping away the paint. When he was finished she wordlessly took the packet back and went behind him and wiped his back down. She giggled at the sight of the heart. "You sure you don't want to keep the heart?" She asked him not thinking about her words.

"It's pink." He replied and she laughed then wiped it away. Her words rang through his head though. He was already letting the little vampire get far too close to him... yet he couldn't seem to push her away... he didn't even want to. "Let's go teach you how to fight like a vampire." He smirked.

* * *

><p>They were outside on the back lawn and Caroline was looking at Damon sceptically.<p>

"I still don't see why it's necessary to actually hurt you." Caroline said.

"Being a vampire comes with so many perks, but one of the disadvantages is a lot of vampires are very territorial so you could go somewhere and be jumped just because you haven't been there before or you don't know the right people. You need to learn to be brutal when you fight because you won't be shown any mercy." He warned her. "Besides, as long as you don't cut off my head, rip out my heart or stake me... I'll heal." He shrugged.

"But the pain." She said softly and he sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to that part myself... but not for me... for you. You're going to have to up your tolerance for pain." Damon said. "Every vampire needs to learn that."

"So you're going to hurt me back?" She asked sceptically.

"Not until you know what you're doing. But yes. I have to. You could find yourself in a situation where someone's broken your arm and you can't just say 'time-out until my arm heals'. You have to push the pain away and keep going." Damon explained.

"This will make me stronger?" She asked for confirmation.

"This will make you lethal, ergo, a survivor." He explained.

"Is it possible to actually get used to pain?" She asked and he nodded.

"As a vampire, yes. The first time I had my arm broken after I turned it hurt like a bitch and I couldn't keep fighting so I ran. Then I purposely started getting into fights with older vampires just to increase my pain threshold. Now, a broken arm would hardly register with me. It doesn't hurt that much now. It's more like a sting." He explained. "And, drinking human blood dulls pain. If I broke your arm right now, you would feel the pain but you could handle it, if I went and broke Stefan's arm, he'd be blinded by the pain."

"I've never purposely injured someone before." She confessed. "Except once a guy grabbed my ass after I told him not to and I kneed him in the balls but that's different." She babbled and Damon chuckled.

"Let's get you over that then." Damon nodded and walked up to her and stretched his arm out. "Break it." He said to her and her eyes widened.

"I... I..." She shook her head.

"You need to grow a thicker skin." He said. "Remember you said you would do as I say?" He asked her and she nodded. "So break it." He said more sternly. Her hands shook as she reached out and put one on his wrist and the other up his forearm. "Does this help?" He asked and she looked up and saw his face change. He wasn't the beautiful man anymore, he was the monster. She understood that she had to try and separate herself from feeling so badly about it but she couldn't help it... And even as the monster, he still was the one that helped her paint her room and laughed and play fought in the paint. She pushed that thought aside and tried to focus on the times he bit her. It still wasn't really having the effect that she wanted but she couldn't just stand there all day holding his arm or he'd get pissed off. She took a deep breath then twisted her hands and she heard a sickening crack. She watched his face as she did it and she winced at the sound but he just stood still. "See? That wasn't so hard." He smiled at her and she felt terrible and tears welled in her eyes and he sighed then hugged her with his good arm and she grabbed on to him tightly. "Maybe this was too much for your first day." He conceded and she nodded into his chest. "It'll get easier." He said softly as he rubbed her back. "If it makes you feel any better, you did a good job." He smirked into her hair.

"What happened?" Stefan asked concerned as he came outside and saw Caroline sobbing into Damon's chest while Damon's arm hung at an unnatural angle.

"Nothing, Stef. Go back inside." Damon instructed.

"It's clearly not nothing if Caroline is so upset." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was teaching her to fight and she's upset that she broke my arm." Damon replied and Stefan's jaw dropped. He didn't really know what to say to that so he went back inside the house. Damon just held her as she sobbed. He knew it probably wasn't just about the arm but how her whole life had changed, her friends were being strange with her and the kind of future she would likely have now as a vampire so he didn't admonish her for it. A few minutes later his arm was completely healed. "Look, good as new." He showed her.

"So, you're okay?" She asked him softly and he chuckled.

"I was okay when you broke it, buttercup." He smirked. "I told you, it's no big deal." He smiled. "Why don't we go shower and get that pizza?" He asked her and she smiled softly at him.

"Okay." She said with a nod. He took her hand then the two of them walked upstairs.

"I smell like a girl because of those wipes." Damon said to her and she laughed which was what he was hoping for. "We should get some booze too. I've been sober for far too long." He said and she giggled.

"Sure, why not?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>Damon explained compulsion to her as they drove to the pizza place and there was only one person behind the counter so she compelled the pizza for free then they went to the liquor store and she compelled them to serve her despite her being underage, though they paid for that. Damon told her that he thought she was doing really well. He was particularly impressed when they came out of the liquor store and someone passed them that was nursing a cut on their hand but Caroline only took a deep breath and concentrated and her face didn't change, just like he'd taught her. They went back to the boarding house after that because Caroline admitted she needed blood after smelling the cut. Damon was really glad that she could be honest with him like that. It would help in the long run for her to be honest with him from the start. He'd rather know that she needed more blood than risk her going on a rampage. Caroline took the pizza up to Damon's room while he got blood for them as Elena was in the living room and she didn't feel up to seeing her. Damon understood. When he came back up she was in her pyjamas sitting cross legged on his bed chewing a pizza slice and he chuckled. He'd never let anyone eat in his bed before but somehow he didn't feel like yelling at her for it.<p>

"I thought about what you said last night and I don't think you should quit school." Damon said to her and she looked surprised.

"Are you pretending to be sensible right now?" She asked amused as she took the bag from him and the blue straw he brought.

"I just think that you're doing really well and it might help keep some sense of normality for you to go to school, see your friends and finish the year." He shrugged. "There's only a few months left then you graduate."

"You think I'd be okay around people already?" She asked sceptically.

"I think you're doing amazingly well, buttercup." He nodded. "At lunch I'll bring you blood to keep you full. I can take you to and pick you up from school and if you need to get out of there or something, I can be there in like a minute." Damon said seriously and she smiled warmly at him.

"Why don't I see how I cope with the dance first?" She asked him.

"What dance?" He asked confused.

"Tomorrow night there's a dance. That might be a good way to judge how I'm doing, considering I'll be in a room full of humans." She replied and he nodded.

"Are Mr and Mrs Buzz-kill Bob going?" Damon asked.

"I think so, why?" She asked confused.

"Just so that there's at least one person there to watch you." Damon said and she looked confused.

"Aren't you going to go with me?" She asked and he looked surprised.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She said like it was obvious and he chuckled.

"I'll call Ric and see if he can put me down as a chaperone then." Damon nodded.

"You better dance with me this time, Salvatore." She pointed at him with a cheeky smile and he smiled back at her.

"I'll see if I can squeeze you in." He winked and she laughed.

"Ass." She said and he smirked. "Hmm... wonder what I should wear." She mumbled to herself.

"You always look nice in blue." He replied in an attempt to be helpful and she smiled at him fondly.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Why is the school dance on a Sunday night?" He asked curiously.

"Monday is a half day. Class doesn't start until after lunch." She shrugged. "How's your arm?" She asked with a wince.

"What arm?" He asked confused and she sighed.

"I broke your arm, remember?" She asked shyly and he laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot." He replied and her eyes widened.

"How could you forget about that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal." He shrugged. "It won't be the last time." He said.

* * *

><p>They finished up their pizza then got in bed to watch Queen of the Damned because Damon thought it would be ironic. Caroline had never seen it before so she didn't mind. At least it wasn't The Godfather or Die Hard which was all Matt ever seemed to want to watch.<p>

"Matt!" She exclaimed as she sat up and Damon shot her an odd look.

"Is there a reason you're yelling?" He asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I haven't called him back." She replied. "I completely forgot about him." She said confused and Damon chuckled.

"I have that effect on women." He winked at her and she giggled despite herself.

"What am I going to do?" She asked and he sighed.

"I'm not a therapist, Barbie." He said in a snarky tone that he hadn't had all day and Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't say you were, but your opinion matters considering I'm doing what you ask me to." She replied softly and he sighed. She was too damn nice for his own good.

"If you really want to be with this human, you should break up with him until your control is flawless, otherwise you could easily hurt him by accident." Damon explained. "He's going to get pissed at you if you just ignore him until then." Damon pointed out. He didn't know why he was helping Barbie with that stupid boy – yet there he was, trying to help.

"He's going to get pissed when he finds out I'm living here and sleeping next to you." She replied and Damon chuckled.

"You don't have to tell him _everything_." Damon smirked. "It's not like anything is going on." Damon said then looked back at the movie. He didn't know why but he really didn't want to talk about this Mutt character.

"True. I'll be right back." She said then left his room. He rolled his eyes but just kept watching the movie. He tried to force himself not to listen but he couldn't help himself.

"_Caroline, I've been calling you since yesterday! Why didn't you call back?" He exclaimed._

"_Sorry, Matt. I just needed some time to think." She replied._

"_Think about what?" He asked her hesitantly._

"_I'm just not in a place right now to have a boyfriend." She replied softly. "I'm sorry." She said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily._

"_I'm thinking about taking the GED and leaving Mystic Falls. Until I know what I'm doing, I'm not going to string you along." She lied. "It wouldn't be fair to you." She said._

"_Fine, whatever." He said and hung up._

Damon kind of wanted to kill him for speaking to her like that but he pushed that thought away as she came back into his room and crawled under his covers. He could see that she was upset but he wasn't exactly known for consoling people. She seemed to do it herself though as she moved his arm and cuddled into his chest without saying anything, but she didn't cry. Damon just pulled her in tighter and kissed her head then the two of them watched the movie in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say to her that would make her feel better because the reality was – she probably could never get back together with Matt and he knew that she knew that. She didn't want to say anything about it because she knew Damon had listened to the conversation. The fact he was just there for her and offered the comfort of his arms was what she needed. No words were necessary.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the same way again on the Sunday morning. Blonde mop of hair on his chest and her arms tangled up in him. This time he just lay there for a few minutes. This was far too comfortable for him – verging on dangerous territory, yet he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. He had been practically joined at the hip with her for a day and a half and he liked it. He liked having a friend. He liked having someone to talk to. He liked having someone to have fun with. Stupid innocent fun that he would never normally have. He liked having someone he could touch in a way that wasn't all about sex, just simple affection. He'd missed that touch the most. He'd had countless sexual partners in his years, yet just waking up with Caroline touching him affectionately meant more than any of his sexual partners had. Even Katherine had never stayed the night. He'd never woken up with her asleep in his arms. He'd woken up to women before but he never let them touch him like this. He never let them hold him. He'd shied away from simply being held for over 100 years. It wasn't something that he was used to, yet he didn't want to wake her. Just another minute. Just one.<p>

One minute stretched to five then ten and soon he'd been lying awake with her in his arms for over an hour. It was quiet and comfortable and he didn't know what to do. Where feelings were involved, he'd always pushed others away but he couldn't do that to her – after only the one hour he had in his peaceful reverie – he knew he would miss this too much if he pushed her away. She'd promised to have his back, that she wouldn't let him down – could he trust that? Could he risk it? Could he let Caroline Forbes be his friend? He already knew the answer as they were already friends. He wished, not for the first time, that he'd taken the time to get to know her when he met her. She was fun and sweet and kind and gentle and caring and perhaps a little crazy, but in a good way. She was bossy and funny and maybe even a little self-absorbed, but Damon didn't care. He wished again that he hadn't been so stupid to do what he'd done to her. How she forgave him, he would never know but he knew that Caroline was the girl that you take to meet your mother, not the one that you use for sex and blood... yet he'd done that. To her. To his buttercup.

He resolved that all he could do to try to make it up to her was be a good sire and as good a friend as he could to her. He would try to keep his walls down for her so she could really know him – it seemed to be what she wanted. Her comment 'one step forward, two steps back' rang in his mind. She'd seemed so saddened by that. He didn't want to sadden her anymore. He wanted to make her smile. If she had to be a vampire, he could try his damndest to make it as easy as possible for her.

His thoughts were broken when she stirred a little. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and she smiled. Damon felt like the sunlight suddenly entered the room and he smiled back. He figured she didn't jump back this time as she'd fallen asleep like that. Her hand still rested on his stomach and he moved his hand to cover hers and interlaced their fingers.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Been awake long?" She asked curiously.

"About an hour I think." Damon shrugged and she looked startled.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"You looked comfortable." He chuckled. He was glad she hadn't moved yet.

"I think you secretly like snuggles." She whispered with a smile and he nodded to her and the shock that he'd admitted it was evident on her face.

"Don't look so shocked, buttercup." He smirked. "I'm not completely made of stone." He teased. For the first time ever, Caroline could see the real Damon and it made her so happy that he was opening himself up to her piece by piece. She knew that he'd gone through so much pain in his long life that he had every right to be cold, detached and afraid to ever allow someone in again. She felt touched that he had obviously started to trust her.

"I know." She smiled and held his hand tighter and if possible, she moved even closer to him. This Damon, she knew, could end up being one of the most important people in her life – maybe the most important. She'd gone through her own mountain of pain over her life and it was hard for her to do the same, to open up, but she knew she could. She didn't know why she knew that, she just knew.

"So, I was thinking, you've had a crappy couple of weeks, why don't I take you shopping and get you a new dress and shoes for the dance?" He asked and she smiled up at him.

"Charmer." She teased and he chuckled.

"I need a new suit too." He shrugged. "I don't have a navy one anymore." He said.

"Pinstripe." She smiled. "Navy pinstripe will look good on you." She said.

"Isn't that a little stuffy for a school dance?" Damon chuckled.

"You may have a point. What about navy slacks and a navy shirt and no tie?" She suggested.

"I'll still look way too old for you." Damon chuckled.

"It's a formal dance." She replied. "The dress code is evening wear." She said. "I should know, I planned it." She smiled.

"Let's just find you a dress first." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Just let me see." Damon said to her through the dressing room door.<p>

"It's kind of... sexy." She said sceptically back and Damon smirked.

"Even more reason to show me." He replied and she giggled. She'd tried on a bunch of dresses and Damon really liked the last one. It was like a blue-purple silk gown and she looked beautiful in it. He heard her unlock the door then she stepped out and his eyes blinked repeatedly and his jaw dropped. She giggled at the look on his face.

"I guess you like this one then." She smirked and he forced himself to look at her face and away from the dress.

"I'm getting you that one anyway, regardless if you wear it to the dance or not. You can just wear it around the house." He chuckled and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon was just putting his black suit, black shirt and red tie on in his room and he chuckled. He couldn't believe Caroline had talked him into colour coordinating with her. Only she could do that, he shook his head. There was a soft knock at the open door and Damon turned to look and smiled. Caroline had done a deep side parting with her hair in a fifties wavy style. Her dress, the one that Caroline nicked named the jaw-drop dress because of Damon's reaction to it, was a red silk gown with a red and black lace v plunge bust with lace flowers woven to the bottom of the dress. She wore plain black satin high heeled pumps and a black lace choker. Damon noticed her dark smoky eye makeup and red lips and nails and she just looked fantastically gorgeous. He realised he was staring and shook himself out of it.<p>

"You look incredible." He said to her and she smiled in a shy way that if she were human would have shown a blush.

"Thanks. You look great." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"I can't believe you talked me into matching you." He smirked.

"Well, I did threaten to not get the dress if you didn't." She laughed.

"Very true." He chuckled. "Do you think you had enough blood to last you for the rest of the night?" He asked seriously.

"I had two whole bags. I'm fine. If I feel like I'm slipping, I'll tell you right away." She promised. "You ready to go?" She asked softly and he walked over to her.

"After you." He smiled. They walked down the hall together and Caroline took his hand. He interlaced their fingers – they seemed to just understand each other. They didn't need to talk about it, they didn't need to go over their every thought about each other; they were just two friends, enjoying the other's company and taking whatever comfort they could from each other.

* * *

><p>"How's Caroline doing?" Bonnie asked Elena and Stefan as they stood over by the punch bowl having a drink.<p>

"She seems really happy actually." Elena nodded.

"Her control is great." Stefan added.

"Damon has been really good for her. She's been laughing and smiling practically non-stop for the last two days." Elena admitted.

"If she's so happy, why did she break up with Matt?" Bonnie asked and Stefan and Elena looked surprised.

"She didn't mention that." Elena said.

"He called me panicking to tell me that Caroline is taking the GED and leaving Mystic Falls." Bonnie confessed and both Elena and Stefan looked surprised. Caroline hadn't mentioned anything about leaving to them.

"She hasn't said anything like that to us, but she could just be saying that because she can't tell him she might eat him." Elena shrugged.

"Oh. My. God." Bonnie's jaw dropped as she looked over at the door. Caroline and Damon walked into the dance hall, hand in hand and she looked like a super model. They both had grins on their faces as they talked to each other. "Are they..." She couldn't understand why they were holding hands.

"Not that I've heard." Stefan said. "They've been in the house almost the whole time and not a peep, so I doubt it. He could be holding her hand in case she tries to attack someone." Stefan shrugged.

* * *

><p>"You know, every guy in here hates me right now." Damon whispered to her and she giggled. "Will you dance with me, Miss Forbes?" He asked her.<p>

"Certainly, Mr Salvatore." She teased and he chuckled then twirled her into him and they started to sway to the music.

"How are you feeling?" Damon asked her quietly.

"Is it weird to say that I can smell them all?" She asked sceptically and he laughed.

"I can too." Damon nodded. "You will get used to that." He smiled. "You have to remember that we're predators by nature. Everything about us is tailored to be the ultimate hunter of a human." He explained.

"That's creepy." She replied and he laughed.

"Don't look now, but the Scooby gang are staring at us." He smirked at her and Caroline laughed.

"Let them look, what do I care?" She asked him.

"Don't you want to go say hi?" He asked her curiously. He didn't. He wanted to just dance with her but she wasn't him.

"Later. They can wait." She replied with a shrug.

"Aren't you worried Mutt will see us?" Damon asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"He doesn't go to dances unless he's dragged by a girlfriend but then he usually finds an excuse to get out of it anyway." She chuckled. "So no, I'm not worried."

"You know, back in my day, dances were how you courted a girl." Damon smiled. "Every guy that wasn't married went to the dances so they could dance with the beautiful young ladies. Guys in this generation seem to find dancing embarrassing or something." Damon snorted.

"Tell me what dating was like when you were human." She smiled.

"Well, you would go to the dances, put your name down on a lady's time slot to dance with her. While dancing you would talk and see if there was anything you had in common. Then if you decided to court her, you would go ask your father's permission, he would then ask her father then her father would ask her. If she said yes then her father would tell your father and you'd be invited over for afternoon tea with the family. Dates consisted of chaperoned strolls through gardens or chaperoned horse rides but usually a date would be with her and her parents so you never even got a chance to speak to her." Damon chuckled. "It was very taboo to spend time with an unmarried woman without a chaperone. A kiss was as big of a deal then as marriage is today. If you kissed a girl, you had to marry her." Damon laughed.

"In a way, it's sort of romantic, but in reality I'm sure it was very boring." Caroline said.

"It's a romantic notion but you don't get a chance to get to know the person at all. I remember growing up thinking that so many married couples I knew hardly spoke because they had nothing in common and half of them didn't even like each other." Damon explained.

"Did you ever court a girl like that?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Several." Damon nodded. "But none of them held my interest. Back in those days, ladies weren't really allowed to have many interests or be too educated; a woman's only purpose was to be a wife and a mother. It's really tragic, to be honest. I always thought that if I married someone it would be because they excited me, someone I could actually have a real conversation with... not just, 'pass the tea, darling'." He smirked and she smiled at him.

"You wanted to marry for love." She replied and he nodded. "It sounds like you were ahead of your time." She said.

"I think that's why I was so drawn in to Katherine when she got there. She knew things, she defied society's rules by doing whatever she wanted, she had opinions... Looking back I don't know if I actually loved Katherine or just the idea of her." Damon said.

"It's understandable, given what you wanted. I bet it would be like listening to the same song your whole life then one day you hear a different song and you don't know whether you love the new song because it's a good song or if it's just because it's different." She said and he grinned at her.

"Exactly." He nodded.

* * *

><p>They danced a few more dances for about an hour when Caroline reluctantly decided to go over and say hi to her friends. She took Damon's hand in hers again and they walked over.<p>

"Hey." She smiled at them.

"You look beautiful." Elena said to Caroline.

"Thank you. So do you girls." Caroline smiled.

"You didn't tell us that you were coming." Elena pointed out.

"It didn't come up." Caroline shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"It's difficult." She admitted. "But it's okay. If it's too much, we'll leave." She said and Damon squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that was cool with him.

"Are you really taking the GED and leaving Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked concerned and Damon chuckled.

"I told you that wouldn't go down well." Damon smirked at Caroline.

"No, I just couldn't tell Matt the truth." Caroline shrugged.

"What is the truth?" Bonnie asked curiously and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what she was getting at. Caroline didn't seem to notice the hidden question or if she did, she was ignoring it.

"It just isn't safe for him to be around me alone right now." Caroline replied.

"Where did the GED idea come from then?" Elena asked.

"Well, I was going to just take the GED to avoid coming back to school but Damon talked me into going back to school tomorrow." Caroline explained and everyone gave Damon surprised looks. He had no interest in standing talking to them and he scanned the room and found Ric sulking in a corner.

"I'm just going to talk to Ric." Damon said to her and she nodded then he left and went across the room to Ric.

"Okay, what's with the hands?" Bonnie asked as soon as he was gone and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We're friends." She replied.

"Damon doesn't do friends." Stefan replied and she laughed.

"Well, he does now. You can ask him if you don't believe me." Caroline said.

"Just be careful." Stefan said to her softly.

"Don't worry about me, Stefan. I'm fine. He's taking care of me." Caroline said softly and as if to prove it, a guy slid on the floor and hit his head and blood started to pool on the floor. Stefan's eyes widened and he was completely useless. "Damon." Caroline said then closed her eyes. Damon's head snapped up from where he was when he heard her and he saw what happened. He hurried over to Caroline as fast as he could humanly go. Caroline took a deep breath through her mouth and exhaled then did it again until she felt Damon's arm around her shoulders.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked her softly and she nodded. Stefan watched in disbelief that Caroline could control her face with the stench of blood in the air as he was finding it particularly difficult. Damon walked her out a side door while keeping her close to him until they were in the school hallway. He walked down a bit until they got to the ladies bathroom. He listened and heard nobody in there. "It might make you feel better if you go in the bathroom and let your face change." He said to her in a whisper. "I'll guard the door." He said and she nodded. She hurried into the bathroom and he leaned against the door panel. He was surprised when Bonnie came out into the hall and walked up to him.

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop or you'll be sorry." Bonnie said to him seriously.

"This is none of your business, Judgy." He said to her fiercely.

"It was my business last time when you broke her heart and I was the one forced to pick up the hysterical pieces." Bonnie replied just as fiercely.

"Forced?" Damon asked annoyed. "I'm not going to hurt her again ever." Damon replied looking her in the eyes with a glare. He hated the awful witch.

"You might think that now, Damon. But everything that made you walk away from her last time is still there. She's still the same annoying girl who pissed you off last time." Bonnie replied and that set Damon off.

"Oh, I see." Damon nodded. "You're jealous of her, aren't you? You're jealous that she is more beautiful on the inside and out than you could ever be. All you'll ever be is a judgy little witch who'll grow old and fat then die, whereas she'll be a kind and sweet knock-out for the rest of eternity." Damon snapped. "Why don't you go threaten someone who gives a crap about you and leave me and my vampire alone?" Damon warned. Damon could tell what he said hurt her but he didn't care. Bonnie had implied that Caroline was a burden and that pissed him off. Bonnie turned on her heel and went back into the dance quickly and he was sure he saw her shoulders shake a little. He'd been so angry, he'd forgotten that Caroline was in the bathroom and probably heard his rant... well, that was embarrassing. He sighed loudly when he saw Stefan come into the corridor looking royally pissed off.

"What did you say to her?" Stefan glared at him. "She's crying her eyes out."

"Stefan, you're my brother and occasionally, I don't hate you." Damon said calmly. "But I won't let anyone speak badly of Caroline, got it?" He snapped and Stefan's anger deflated.

"Bonnie spoke badly of her?" Stefan asked surprised.

"That's the thing, Stef. It's always me, isn't it? Everything is always my fault. The witch is probably crying because she realised that Caroline heard everything she said." Damon replied.

"She came and said you were the most horrible thing she'd ever met." Stefan countered and Damon laughed.

"Ditto." He replied. "The witch is just looking for an excuse not to be friends with Caroline anymore. I'm sure of it."

"Why would she want that?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because Caroline's a vampire now. This way, she can blame me and say it was my fault that she stopped being friends with her, when in reality it was the moment Caroline told her that Katherine killed her." Damon said. "You saw Caroline in there, the blood was everywhere and she managed to control her face after only a few days. She's not going to hurt anyone. She isn't a threat to this town, yet Judgy just lumps us all in one bracket. I couldn't care less what the witch bitch thinks of me, but I'm not going to stand and listen to her talk shit about Caroline."

"You really are friends." Stefan said as he finally got it.

"Yes." Damon nodded.

"I forgot how loyal you are to your friends... It's been a while since you had one." Stefan smirked.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Damon shrugged. "Can you stand guard and make sure nobody goes into that bathroom? I want to see if she's alright." Damon said and Stefan nodded. Damon slipped into the girl's bathroom that Caroline was in and saw a door closed on a stall. "You okay?" He asked her softly.

"Not really." She replied.

"Will you come out and talk to me?" He asked her then he heard her sigh. The door unlocked and she stepped out. She had a couple of tear streaks down her cheeks but she hadn't been heavily crying. Damon stepped forward and brushed them away.

"I heard what Bonnie and you said to each other." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." Damon said to her sincerely.

"I have been worrying that I'll annoy you." She admitted and his stomach clenched.

"I doubt this makes it any better, but every person on the planet annoyed me back then. It wasn't you in particular. I hated everyone and wanted them all to hate me back." Damon confessed.

"So I don't annoy you now?" She asked in a small voice. He softly cupped her cheeks in his hands then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"No, not at all." He replied sincerely. "Do you think I would have spent every minute with you since I found you at the carnival if you were annoying me?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." She conceded.

"You have no idea how bored I'll be tomorrow when you're at school." He smirked and she giggled a little.

"I don't have to go back." She said softly and he smirked.

"Don't tempt me." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She said sincerely.

"I really don't like her." Damon muttered and Caroline smiled.

"I heard what you said to Stefan too. I think you're right. I saw the way Bonnie looked at me when she found out." Caroline said sadly.

"It's her loss." Damon muttered. "You'll never be me, regardless if I'm your sire or not. It's tragically small minded of her to put you in the same category as Stefan and I." He said and she nodded her agreement.

"Let's go home." She said and he smiled then took her hand and led her out in the hall where Stefan still stood.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked her concerned. He could see the small lines in her makeup and knew she'd been crying.

"I am now." She nodded with a small smile. "We're going home. See you later." She said.

"Caroline?" Stefan called from down the hall and she turned to look at him. "I don't know if it'll matter, but I'm really proud of you for your restraint earlier." Stefan said and she gave him a genuine smile as did Damon.

"Thank you." She replied then he disappeared into the dance and they walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>Caroline changed out of her dress into her pyjamas then went into Damon's room where he was under the covers with a DVD on the TV waiting for her with a bag of blood for each of them and her now signature blue straw. She walked over and sat down next to him and he put the movie on. She noticed it was Jurassic Park which was her favourite movie and she grinned at him. He winked at her in return and put his arm around her and she leaned into him.<p>

"I've been thinking about it and the only class that I have that Stefan isn't in is History so Mr Saltzman is there. Maybe you could ask him to change my seat or something so that I'm not right in the middle of everyone anymore." She said.

"Remind me to call him in the morning and tell him. He said at the dance he'd be happy to help you." Damon replied. "Do you want me to finish painting your room tomorrow?" He asked her curiously.

"You sick of me sleeping with you?" She giggled.

"I have a feeling you'll still be sleeping in here when your room's done." He smirked and she laughed.

"That's because it's nice." She replied. "But no, I want us to paint it together again. That was fun." She grinned.

"You are turning out to be a lot of fun, buttercup." He smirked.


	4. Week 1

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**If you have time you should check out 'In Repair' by angel85qcca. I beta for her and it's a really great Gossip Girl story. It's actually a sequel to 'I know better'. Check them out and send her love and reviews!**

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>It was the following Friday and Damon was beyond bored. He really regretted talking Caroline into going back to school because he'd had nothing to do all day without her except one day he went to a council meeting and had coffee with Liz afterwards to update her on Caroline. The whole week he took Caroline to school, brought her blood at lunch then picked her up afterwards. This didn't go unnoticed by Matt and he'd blown up at Caroline about it. Caroline had explained that they were just friends and that he was helping her through something but Matt wasn't interested. In his eyes Caroline had obviously been cheating on him.<p>

On the Monday after her first day in school as a vampire, she and Damon had finished painting the walls in her room. On the Tuesday they painted the floor. On the Wednesday they added the second coat to the floor. On the Thursday they started decorating the black painted floor with the painted leopard print. The spots were mainly turquoise with pink flashes but it was really tedious so they only did that for an hour before giving up for the day. Luckily, they'd managed to get half of the floor done. Their evening ritual hadn't changed, blood and movie in bed. They talked a lot and told each other things and Damon actually missed her when she was at school.

Before the advent of Caroline, he used to do his blood and booze partying during the day when he had the house to himself but he had no urge to go find sorority girls. He had no urge to go find meaningless sex somewhere. So instead, he read a lot, watched TV but he was happy that Caroline spent most of the day texting him from class. That made the day go quicker. He couldn't believe how comfortable they'd gotten with each other in just a week. He felt like she was his best friend and his worries over trusting her had completely gone out the window as he felt like he'd known her forever.

Bonnie had tried to apologise to Caroline for what she said but Caroline wasn't interested. It almost seemed to be an unwritten rule all week that in school, Elena hung out with Bonnie and Caroline hung out with Stefan, apart from at lunch time which Caroline spent with Damon in his car. Her control increased every day but there had been a couple of incidents in school. Luckily, the first one had been in Alaric's class. A nerdy guy was picking his nose and ended up with a bad nose bleed. Caroline took a deep breath and asked to be excused and she called Damon from the bathroom to calm her back down. The other was when someone fell down in the hallway but she'd been right next to the bathroom when it happened so she'd just jumped into the bathroom and locked herself in there for a while then compelled her teacher after class not to give her a tardy. She'd quit cheerleading when she went back on the Monday as there were often bloody injuries from falls and she didn't quite know her own strength and didn't want to hurt the girls. Considering that she was head cheerleader – it was like headline news around school that she just quit. She'd even been called into the guidance councillor's office as she'd been a cheerleader throughout high school and they were worried about her quitting three months before she graduated.

They eased up on her though when she got better grades on her tests and papers than ever before, because of her new vampire memory. Damon helped her with her homework, though it was for selfish reasons as he waited all day for her to come home so he didn't want to sit and wait for her to do homework too.

Caroline also missed Damon while she was at school. She noticed quickly that none of her peers had the lustre that Damon had. Nobody was remotely close to being as interesting or fun as he was and she spent her days texting him. Alaric had changed everyone's seats around so it didn't look obvious and put her at the closest desk to the door at the front so that she only had one student next to her. She'd thanked him for that as it really helped a lot.

Stefan had noticed a radical change in Damon in the week he'd spent with Caroline. Damon was hardly ever moody anymore; he hadn't seen Damon smile or laugh so much since they were human and maybe not even then... But the biggest change was that Damon was actually nice to Stefan on occasion. Stefan did a 180 and was suddenly all for the Damon and Caroline friendship as his brother seemed happy as did she and it was certainly rubbing off on everyone else. Stefan felt his relationship with Elena becoming stronger and now they had more time together as Damon seemed to have lost interest in everything else except for Caroline. Though, Stefan still felt he didn't really understand their new relationship. He didn't know if Damon and Caroline had just become very close friends rapidly or if something else was developing too. He couldn't tell because they didn't kiss or have sex but they did hug and hold hands a lot and after a few days, Stefan figured out their sleeping arrangement when he realised Caroline's bed was still in the hallway, but none of the other rooms had been slept in. It only left Damon's room as an option. They also didn't speak to each other like a couple did. They didn't really flirt more than usual, considering they were both big flirts in general so it wasn't overly so like they would be if they were together. Stefan seemed to know not to ask about their relationship too... Almost as if he was giving them time to figure it out for themselves.

Stefan did feel a little badly for Bonnie though as Caroline wasn't interested in speaking to her and because Elena spent all day with Bonnie in school, she spent her evenings with Stefan. He overheard Bonnie telling Elena that Damon had clearly turned Caroline against her, just as Damon said she would and that pissed Stefan off a bit as Damon had reluctantly told him word for word the whole argument as Elena wanted to know his side, and it seemed Damon was right... Bonnie just wanted the excuse. Elena had told Stefan that she was on Damon and Caroline's side as she found Bonnie's hatred of vampires to be irrational. Stefan also noticed that Ric had been asking about Damon as Damon hadn't been in the Grill once all week. Normally, Damon would be there a lot and he hung out with Ric a bit though neither of them admitted that. Stefan had arranged a dinner party at the boarding house on the Saturday and Damon had agreed to cook for it. Ric and Jenna were coming over but Stefan asked Ric to ask Jenna not to ask Damon and Caroline about what was going on, just as he'd asked Elena not to mention it. He knew that neither of them were good with pressure and if everyone was pressuring them to define their relationship, it could be problematic.

Damon sat outside the school in the parking lot blaring a Korn CD as he waited for Caroline. The other students knew by now who he was there for considering he was there every day to pick her up and he drove her to school every day. He wondered if he was maybe a little pathetic for being so attached to her so quickly but that thought disappeared the second he saw her and he smiled widely. When their eyes met she grinned back and hurried over to him, forgetting that she was in mid sentence with one of her cheerleader friends. She jumped into the passenger seat and Damon kissed her cheek.

"You're taking the GED." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"I missed you too." She smiled. "Now let's get the hell out of here. I'm so sick of this place already." She sighed and he chuckled then drove out of the parking lot. She'd been held back after class by the teacher she had last period as she wanted to know how Caroline was coping after her car accident. Truthfully, she'd forgotten about it. She didn't say that though, considering it happened the previous week. She'd just been so caught up in school and Damon that it slipped her mind.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Damon asked her as they drove.

"Bonnie tried to talk to me again and Matt shot me death glares every time he saw me but otherwise no." Caroline shook her head.

"If you're really worried about this Mutt guy I can talk to him if you want." Damon shrugged. He didn't want to but he'd do it for her.

"The fact he thought I would cheat on him tells me everything." She said. "I'm not a cheater." She said. "Well, except on homework since you do half of it." She smirked and he chuckled.

"I know you're not a cheater, buttercup." He said. "He's just a prick." Damon muttered.

"Yeah, I'm seeing that." She nodded. "Whatever, he's human, I'm not; it wouldn't have worked anyway." She shrugged.

"You okay?" He asked her cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She smiled genuinely because she meant it. She was over Matt already.

"Think you're up for hunting tonight?" He asked her while watching her reaction. She just shrugged.

"I trust you." She said. "If you think I can do it, I can do it." She nodded and he grinned.

"Good girl." He smirked. "I'm really not looking forward to finishing the leopard print on the floor." He muttered and she laughed.

"Well, since I sleep in your room anyway, why don't we just leave it until next week?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded.

"By the way, I totally forgot about this until my dad text me today. Next month it's his boyfriend's daughter's wedding, do you want to go with me?" She asked though she knew the answer.

"If you want." He shrugged. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Raleigh." She replied. "I figured we could go up for the weekend." She said.

"Better than being here." He smirked and she laughed. "Your dad won't like me though." Damon said and she laughed.

"My dad will probably think you're hot." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Does he know that we live together?" He asked curiously.

"My mom told him." Caroline nodded.

"What's your sort-of step sister like?" Damon asked casually.

"Olivia's really nice." Caroline smiled. "So is her dad. I'm happy that my dad's happy. It would have been a drag if his boyfriend was a dick." She said and Damon laughed.

"I can imagine." Damon nodded. They continued to make small talk until they got to the boarding house. When Caroline got out of the car, she was so busy telling Damon about the guidance councillor that she never noticed a big log in her way and she toppled over it onto her back.

"Son of a bitch." She hissed as she grabbed her leg in pain. Damon sped over to her and flung the log into the woods.

"What hurts?" He asked her seriously. She turned her leg for him to see and he saw a branch was lodged in her leg. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the house.

"Why didn't you pull it out?" She asked as she winced.

"If I pulled it out there it would have been healed by the time we got inside and you might have ended up with splinters lodged in your skin." He explained and she nodded. That made sense.

"That was embarrassing." She muttered and he chuckled.

"It's not your fault. Stupid log wasn't there earlier." He shrugged. She was surprised that Damon wasn't mocking her. He probably would have if she'd just fallen instead of actually been hurt.

"What happened?" Stefan asked when he saw Damon carrying Caroline through the house.

"I hurt my leg." Caroline replied. "My jeans are ruined." She muttered and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We can get you new jeans, it's not the end of the world, buttercup." He smirked. He set her down on the couch then used his hands to rip off the leg of her jeans from her knee so he could get to her calf. He went over to the first aid kit and took out tweezers. "You ready?" He asked her as he sat on the floor next to her hurt leg.

"Is it going to hurt?" She asked hesitantly then he kissed her hand.

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't." He replied and she nodded. She knew he would try his best so she wouldn't be in pain.

"Can I do anything?" Stefan asked.

"Could you get her some blood?" Damon asked his brother. Stefan was always surprised when Damon actually asked him nicely instead of just barking an order at him. Stefan was back upstairs moments later. "Can you hold her hand?" He asked Stefan. "This will probably hurt when I pull it out." He said to her apologetically. Stefan walked over and sat next to Caroline and took her hands in his and she squeezed tightly. Damon pulled out the branch and Caroline winced then at vampire speed used the tweezers to pick out any splinters that he saw. He wasn't sure he'd be able to cut into her leg later to get them out if he missed any. Stefan felt Caroline squeezing his hands tightly but she was being a trooper about it and didn't cry out. Damon watched the wound heal. "All healed." He smiled at her and she let go of Stefan's hands. Caroline leaned down and put a light kiss on Damon's cheek and Stefan was surprised but didn't comment.

"Thanks for doing that so fast. The splinter part wasn't pleasant." She grimaced. "Why does it still hurt if it's healed?" She asked confused.

"It's because it's wood. You need blood." Damon said then Stefan gave her the blood bag. He'd added a blue straw to it that he found in a box by the fridge as she always drank it with that and Damon smirked at his brother for it. Caroline sat sipping it happily as Damon poured himself some bourbon. "Anyone want a drink?" Damon asked absently. Stefan was even more surprised by that question but knew it was better not to say anything.

"I'll have one." Stefan nodded.

"I'll have two." Caroline said and Damon laughed.

"Got it." He said. He brought Caroline's over first. He poured her a Bacardi instead of bourbon as he knew she liked that better then handed over Stefan's.

"Thanks." Stefan clinked his glass to Damon's.

"Is that dinner party still on tomorrow?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"Who's is all coming?" Caroline asked.

"It's just the three of us, Elena, Alaric and Jenna." Stefan replied.

"Great." Caroline muttered.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked her confused.

"We can't talk about anything when Jenna's there." Caroline replied. "Everyone else knows, somebody should just tell the poor woman."

"I'm sure coming to dinner with three vampires would just go over so well with her." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Wait – I thought Saturday night was date night for you and Elena?" Caroline asked Stefan curiously.

"It is usually. We're going out on Sunday night instead." Stefan explained.

"Is she seeing Bonnie tonight?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded.

"They're having a sleepover." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"Sleepovers are fun." Damon winked at Caroline and she giggled.

"Where are you going on Sunday night?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Just the movies. With it being a school night, Elena doesn't want to stay out too late." Stefan replied.

"Can we come?" Caroline asked him and Damon sighed.

"Why do we need to crash their date? We'll have the house to ourselves for once." Damon said to her.

"Okay, never mind." She giggled.

"When is the wedding?" Damon asked her.

"The third Saturday of next month." She replied. "Why?"

"Well, don't you think I should meet your dad and Steven before I crash Olivia's wedding?" Damon smirked and she laughed.

"It's not crashing, Damon. Your name's on the invite." She replied and he chuckled. "That's why my dad text me today, to ask who my plus one was going to be so they can send it out." She said. Stefan was trying not to sound surprised at how coupley they sounded all of a sudden but he didn't say anything about it either.

"Where is the wedding?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Raleigh. We're going for the whole weekend so you and Elena will have the house to yourselves." Caroline winked at him and Stefan grinned at the thought. "You can just meet him at the wedding." Caroline shrugged. "Don't worry, he'll like you." Caroline smiled. "Maybe a little too much." She said and Stefan laughed while Damon smirked.

"Well, Liz likes me." Damon nodded.

"And she's the tough parent." Caroline smiled then tried to stand up and winced so she sat back down.

"Come on, princess." Damon laughed then lifted her up bridal style.

"As a modern day woman I shouldn't like being carried this much." Stefan heard her say as they went up the stairs and Damon laughed. He really was stumped now to what their relationship was...

* * *

><p>Damon carried her up to his bathroom so she could wash off the blood from her leg then after she dried her leg off, he carried her into his bedroom and set her down on her side, the left side and he climbed in beside her. She instinctively lay her head on his chest like when they slept at night.<p>

"I'm not really in the mood for hunting now." She muttered.

"We can go another time then." He shrugged. "Why don't we just do nothing tonight? Every night this week we've been painting your room or doing something." He reminded her.

"Doing nothing sounds like a plan." She agreed. "Though I was looking forward to the hunting part." She admitted then he turned on his side so they lay facing each other.

"Really?" Damon asked curiously. "Why?"

"Is it really bad that I liked biting the nurse last week?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"It's part of your nature now." He said softly. "You'll even enjoy killing if you ever do it." He said frankly. "But I don't want you thinking about that, you're too sweet to be a killer like me." He smiled at her.

"Do you feel guilt over it? Like Stefan does?" She asked him curiously.

"For most of them, no." He answered. "Some I do, but mostly I don't ever think about it." He confided. "Does that sicken you?" He asked softly.

"You could never sicken me." She replied then kissed him. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and they softly deepened the kiss. It wasn't a long kiss though but it was tender. It was their first real kiss since before Caroline turned. "I just thought of something." Caroline said as she pulled away. It didn't cross either of their minds that they had just kissed. It just felt like a natural step and neither needed any confirmation of how the other felt about it.

"What?" He asked with a smirk.

"You said you never watched Angel. We could do that tonight. Have a junk food and Angel marathon night." She grinned and he thought she looked so excited about it that he couldn't say no.

"If you want." He shrugged which always meant yes.

"Do we even have junk food in the house?" She asked sceptically.

"No, but I think Stefan's going to buy food tonight so we could ask him to get us stuff." Damon shrugged.

"Stef?" Caroline called and moments later Stefan was in the room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you going to the grocery store tonight?" She asked him with a smile.

"I was just about to leave." He nodded. "Did you want something?" He asked.

"Can you pick up some junk?" Damon asked.

"We're having an Angel marathon." Caroline grinned and Stefan chuckled.

"Sure. Like chocolate, soda, sweets, chips and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah." Caroline grinned. "Thanks, Stef. My wallet's in my bag downstairs if you want to take some money for it." She replied.

"Don't worry about it, Caroline." Stefan smiled warmly at her then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's really fond of you." Damon said to her.

"Stefan's great." Caroline nodded. "It's been cool hanging out with him this week." She said. "I noticed you two are getting along better." She said.

"He's not being all Mr Broody." Damon nodded.

"And you're not being Mr Grumpy." She teased and he laughed.

"I was when you were at school. There was just nobody around to see it." He chuckled and she smiled and took his hand. "I think I should get a job or something." He laughed.

"They're looking for a Math substitute teacher at school." She shrugged and Damon chuckled.

"Do you have any idea how many people see me pick you up from school and spend lunches with you? And we live together and share a bed... That would be breaking the law and I'm sure Liz would just _love_ that." Damon smirked and Caroline chuckled.

"I see your point." She said. "I know I probably sound like I'm nagging but is that stupid wood injury still supposed to hurt?" She asked and he frowned.

"No." He shook his head. "Why don't you try taking some blood from me? As your sire it might help." He shrugged. "And it means you can still do some of your hunting training." He smirked.

"Okay." She smiled and he held up his wrist to her.

"I want you to bite here and here." He pointed to the spots on his wrist that would generate the best blood flow without causing a fatal wound if he were human. She let her face change and followed his instructions then drank his blood. She pulled away after a few mouthfuls and licked her lips.

"Your blood is nice." She smiled.

"So is yours." Damon smirked.

"You haven't had mine since I was human." She countered.

"It'll still taste the same, just the vampire version." He shrugged. Caroline moved closer to him and tucked her head under his face and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You know, he won't admit it, but I think Ric misses you." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"That's just because he's probably been grading papers all week alone at the bar." Damon smirked then slid his hand up her shirt to trace circles on her back and smiled when she moaned happily. He'd found out that she loved having her back touched softly.

"Nah, I think he actually enjoys your company." Caroline giggled.

"What's so funny about that?" Damon smirked. "You enjoy my company." He pointed out.

"Mmhmm." She said softly as she relaxed under the soft touches of her back. "But it's funny because you and Ric pretend you aren't friends when you are." She said amused and a little muffled as her mouth was pressed to Damon's chest.

"Just because I haven't killed the guy again, doesn't mean I won't." Damon replied and she giggled.

"Shut up, Damon. You're not going to kill Ric." She said.

"You sound very sure of that fact, buttercup." Damon smirked

"I am." She replied.

"Fine, I don't want to kill him." Damon muttered.

"And?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he isn't that bad." Damon said and she laughed.

"And?" She asked again and he sighed.

"And maybe he isn't the worst company in the world." Damon added and she laughed.

"Much better." She said. "That's making me sleepy." She said as she relaxed even more from his soft swirls on her back.

"You can nap if you want to, princess." He said then kissed her head.

"But I want to spend time with you. I missed you this week." She said and he smiled.

"I'll still be here. I'll sleep with you." He shrugged.

"Okay." She said and he moved his elbow so he could lie down properly beside her but didn't stop rubbing her back. He lay there his face only an inch away from hers and he stared into her eyes.

"I could get used to this." Damon said softly.

"Used to what?" She asked.

"Being happy." He replied and she smiled widely then closed the distance and kissed him. It was a soft and sleepy kiss but one with a lot of meaning for both of them. Damon knew that Matt was forgotten. Caroline knew that Elena and Katherine were forgotten. They were in their own little bubble of their making. The great thing about their newfound bond was that neither had to say anything about how they felt or what they wanted or what they were doing... though it was like a silent agreement between them that they would take things slowly and do things right instead of rushing in and ruining something that was becoming too important for either of them to lose.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up first as always then went down stairs to see if Stefan was back yet with the junk food Caroline wanted. He found Stefan reading on the couch.<p>

"Hey." Stefan smiled. "I came up with the bags but you were both fast asleep." He said.

"I think hurting her leg tired her out." Damon nodded. "I just slept so she would." He shrugged.

"Caroline seems to be adjusting to vampirism very well." Stefan commented and Damon nodded.

"She is." He agreed. "I'm really impressed with how well she's been learning." He said.

"Are you going to teach her how to feed fresh?" Stefan asked.

"I am." Damon nodded. "But she doesn't want Elena knowing that so keep that to yourself." Damon said.

"I will." Stefan agreed. He didn't think Damon would let Caroline kill anyone so he didn't feel the need to comment on it. "I had a peek into Caroline's room. It looks kind of awesome." Stefan smiled and Damon chuckled.

"My room's next." Damon replied. "I haven't thought about what to do with it though." He admitted.

"Caroline living here is nice. I was hesitant at first but she fits in perfectly here." Stefan said and Damon smiled softly.

"I'm glad she's here." Damon smiled. "You and I are so dark and gloomy compared to her. She's like a ball of sunshine." Damon chuckled.

"Well, she's definitely brightening you up." Stefan commented and Damon chuckled.

"She makes me happy." Damon shrugged and Stefan was surprised that Damon would tell him something like that. "She's been really enjoying hanging out with you this week. This Bonnie thing is upsetting her." Damon said.

"Bonnie's being unreasonable." Stefan sighed.

"Everyone but Bonnie knows that." Damon replied. "Then with Mutt harassing her, she's really appreciated you sticking with her."

"Well, I like her so it's no problem." Stefan shrugged. "I told Matt to lay off her." Stefan admitted.

"She's not upset that they're finished, she's upset because he thinks she's a cheater when nothing happened between us." Damon replied.

"Then." Stefan said chancing his luck and Damon smirked.

"Then." Damon confirmed.

"That's all you're going to say on it?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"Apparently everyone's been asking about us." Damon smirked.

"You can't even tell me?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"We're..." Damon thought about how he could explain it since it seemed only he and Caroline got it. "Letting things happen as they happen. There's no rush. We're just going with the flow, I suppose." He shrugged. "We're taking our time with this, if you understand what I mean." Damon said. "It's progressing naturally. Neither of us is forcing anything... it's just..."

"Right?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What has she said about it?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing. We don't talk about it." Damon replied.

"Then how do you know what's going on?" Stefan asked confused and Damon smiled.

"We seem to have some kind of... bond." Damon replied. "We don't need to talk about anything like that or what's happening between us because it's like we already know what the other feels about it." He said.

"Are you... sleeping together yet?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"Just sleeping." Damon smirked. "Taking it up to that won't happen for a while." Damon replied.

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked sceptically and Damon chuckled.

"As girly as it sounds, I'm going to do this right this time." Damon replied. "I have more intimacy with her than I've ever had before and nothing's happened, so I'm not going to fuck that up just to get laid." He shrugged and Stefan gaped at him.

"She's it for you." Stefan said in realisation and Damon just smiled.

"Don't push this, Stefan. Let it be. Things will happen when they happen."

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up just before Stefan asked about them and she heard everything Damon said. It didn't shock her though because he was right, they just knew things about each other. Everything he said was how she felt too and they didn't need to talk about it. They were on the same page as each other without words. He came up a short while later with the snacks Stefan got them, two bags of blood and she heard him root about her DVDs for season one of Angel then he came in and smiled at her.<p>

"Sleep well, buttercup?" He asked her as he tossed the stuff on the bed.

"It was better when you were next to me." She giggled and he winked at her then put in the first disc. He crawled back up into bed beside her and she took his hand.

"How does your leg feel now?" Damon asked as the first episode started.

"Good as new." She smiled.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Caroline sat on the kitchen worktop and watched Damon cook the dinner.<p>

"You looking forward to seeing Ric?" Caroline asked Damon and he laughed.

"I don't look forward to anything, my dear." He pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Liar." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"You should probably make an effort to see your mother some time soon." Damon said to her and she sighed.

"What have you been saying to her?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Just that you've been doing well in school and you're happy and not to worry." Damon shrugged. "She was a little shocked that you quit cheerleading though." Damon said.

"It's not like I wanted to quit, I just didn't think it was safe to do it while I'm still such a newbie vamp." She said and he nodded.

"You can cheer for me if you want." He smirked at her and she laughed.

"You like the uniform, don't you?" She asked amused.

"Mmhmm." Damon winked then walked over to stand between her legs and she put her arms around his neck while he leaned on his hands that were on the counter at the sides of her legs.

"I want a kiss." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What's in it for me?" He asked with a smile and she laughed.

"Is this the part where I agree to put my uniform on?" She asked and he smirked.

"I think I like this deal." He said and she laughed.

"Fiend." She said and he smirked then leaned forward and kissed her. She moved one hand to brush through his hair as he deepened the kiss to taste her tongue against his. This kiss was more sensual than their other kisses had been but it didn't go further than a kiss.

"I think we should blow off the dinner party." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'll be a drag." He replied like it was obvious.

"It would have been better if Jenna wasn't coming. What are we going to talk about with her?" Caroline sighed.

"The weather." Damon muttered and she laughed then wrapped her legs around his waist. "What are you doing, Miss Forbes?" He asked playfully and she laughed.

"Carry me into the living room." She said and he laughed.

"You're quite the little damsel." He smirked.

"You love it." She winked and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think I do." He chuckled then moved his hands to under her thighs and lifted her up.

"Then you can just carry me everywhere." She instructed and he laughed. He walked through to the living room carrying her in front of him with her arms around his neck, her face inches away from his face. Elena was in there with Stefan and both of them were stunned to see what they were seeing as they seemed to be invisible as Damon and Caroline were so caught up with each other.

"This is your stop." Damon said to her as he got to the couch but she made no move to unlock her ankles.

"Can't I just sit here?" She complained and he laughed.

"How am I supposed to cook with you stuck to me like a monkey?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Fine, put me down." She huffed and he laughed then set her down on the couch. "You're making chocolate cake, right?" She asked him as he started to walk out of the room.

"I did listen when you nagged about that." He winked at her then disappeared into the kitchen as she giggled.

"Jenna's not coming." Elena said and Caroline's head snapped up. It showed in her face that she had no idea that they were there and both Stefan and Elena laughed as they'd seen her grinning at the kitchen door where Damon had gone through.

"Oh... uh... why not?" Caroline asked and both Stefan and Elena looked amused.

"She's not feeling well. So it's just Ric." She said and Caroline nodded. She was happy about that.

"Damon will be happy to spend some time with Ric." Caroline said then Damon's head popped out of the kitchen door.

"I think you're delusional, buttercup." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you it's not polite to eavesdrop?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes then went back into the kitchen.

"What's he making for dinner?" Stefan asked curiously and Caroline laughed.

"No idea." She replied and Stefan looked confused.

"You've been in the kitchen since he started cooking." Stefan said and she giggled.

"I wasn't paying attention." She shrugged and Stefan chuckled. Damon came out of the kitchen and sat next to Caroline on the couch across from Stefan and Elena.

"It's cannelloni." Damon told Caroline with a small smile and she giggled embarrassed as it was obvious she'd been too focused on him to notice what he was doing. Elena was dying to ask them what was going on but Stefan had told her that they don't know yet and to leave it alone. They would say something when they knew.

"That'll be nice." Caroline nodded.

"Of course it will." He smirked at her.

"What are you wearing to Olivia's wedding?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet." Caroline shrugged.

"You should get the blue dress that we saw last weekend." Damon suggested to her.

"You think?" She asked as she thought about it.

"Oh, yeah." Damon smirked and she smiled.

"Okay." She said. "What are you going to get for it?" She asked and Elena's eyes widened a little as she hadn't known that Damon was going with her.

"Does it matter?" Damon smirked. "I'm not letting you dress me again." He warned and she laughed.

"Don't kid yourself; you'll let me if I really want to." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked amused.

"Mmhmm." She smiled.

"You seem awful sure of yourself." Damon replied.

"I have a secret weapon." She winked and he laughed.

"And what's that?" He asked and she leaned in to whisper in his ear too quietly for Stefan to hear.

"My cheerleading uniform." She whispered.

"Fine." He huffed and Stefan and Elena laughed.

"Don't be too upset, you'll look dashing in a navy pinstripe suit." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'd look dashing in a garbage bag." He smirked and Caroline and Elena laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I would say 'Cocky, much?' but I already know the answer." Caroline said and he laughed.

"What are we going to do about Katherine?" Stefan asked breaking them out of their moment.

"Katherine, who?" Damon asked confused and Stefan and Elena's jaws dropped then he shook himself out of it. "Oh, right. Her." He said and Stefan gave him a knowing look. "Screw her, she hasn't shown herself again, has she?"

"Not that we've noticed." Stefan shrugged.

* * *

><p>The dinner party happened and Caroline purposely spent the whole evening talking to Stefan and Elena so Damon would have some time with Ric. They went into the library together and had a drink and Caroline was pleased that Damon was spending a little time with Ric, though she was looking forward to bed time when she would have Damon to herself again. She found it strange that all of her thoughts revolved around Damon and how Damon would fit into anything she was doing. Another reason she'd quit cheerleading was because of the two week trip with the squad she was supposed to go on that she no longer wanted to go on. She wanted to concentrate on her training as a vampire and her friendship with Damon. At night when she would lie with him in bed, she never felt so at peace or whole or truly accepted as she did in his arms. Caroline excused herself first and went up to Damon's room. She put her pyjamas on and did some homework while she was alone, she didn't want to waste her time with Damon on homework. Stefan and Elena went to bed together shortly after Caroline and Ric stayed a little while longer just catching up with Damon but the second he left, Damon went to his room to see his buttercup. He stood at the open door and watched her reading over a report she had just written and smiled. She was sprawled out on the bed in sleep shorts and a tank top, her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she'd taken all of her makeup off... He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything so beautiful as she was in that moment. She looked up at him and smiled.<p>

"Hey." She said and he went into the room and closed the door behind him.

"You been up here long?" He asked her as he stripped down to his boxers then slipped on a t-shirt.

"A couple of hours." She shrugged. "Figured I'd finish my homework so we can have fun tomorrow." She said.

"What do you want to do tomorrow night? Seeing as we have the house to ourselves." Damon winked then sat down on the bed in a small space where there weren't papers scattered.

"I think we should take a page out of your book and get drunk and dance around the house." She giggled and he smirked.

"If you want." He said. "But we're going to do some training in the morning. You've had all week to get used to the idea." He pointed out.

"Fine." She sighed. "Am I really going to have to break your arm again?" She asked hesitantly and he chuckled.

"Well... we're going to start off with something that'll sound stupid... but it'll help with stealth." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up to screams and hysterical laugher and giggles. He sat up in bed which woke Elena who then sat up too when she heard it. They looked at each other then got out of bed. They crept downstairs and were stunned at what they saw. Caroline was wearing jean shorts and a bikini top, Damon was wearing swim trunks and they were both completely drenched in water. Damon's hair was plastered to his forehead and Caroline's ponytail was dripping down her back as the two of them ran around the living room after each other with super soakers. Stefan watched as Caroline hid behind a sofa then sped behind another just as Damon got to the first one and she jumped up and soaked him, catching him off guard. He laughed then raced after her and she squealed as he soaked her head.<p>

"Why the hell are you two doing this inside the house?" Stefan yelled though he couldn't help finding it amusing. Damon and Caroline looked up at him then burst into laughter.

"Sorry, dad." Caroline said and Damon smirked at her then whispered in her ear. Before Stefan and Elena could register, Damon and Caroline were in front of them shooting them with their super soakers and Elena screamed as the cold water hit her and Stefan jumped in surprise. Damon and Caroline laughed again at their horrified faces.

"Oh, c'mon. Lighten up, Mr Broody." Damon smirked.

"The whole living room is soaked, Damon." Stefan said in a whine.

"As are we." Elena said as she wiped her face with her hands, a small smile on her face.

"What was the purpose of this anyway?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"Teaching her stealth." Damon said.

"And you couldn't think of anything else to teach her stealth?" Stefan asked exasperated and Damon smirked.

"Nothing that would get her in a bikini and wet." Damon replied and Caroline giggled.

"Fiend." Caroline said and he cocked an eyebrow at her and she ran so he ran after her.

"You know, Stefan, I think we should join in. That looks fun." Elena smiled and he was surprised.

"Really?" He asked her sceptically.

"I can see the appeal of getting you wet." Elena grinned at him and he smirked, his concerns for the house went right out the window.

"Hey, Damon? Any more of those super soakers?" Stefan called.

* * *

><p>Stefan changed into just a pair of shorts and Elena borrowed a bikini top from Caroline and a pair of shorts since she didn't have stuff like that at the boarding house. They went down the stairs and Damon had left them two full super soakers on the bottom of the stairs. They picked them up and Elena ran into the living room and hid at the side of a book case.<p>

"Guys? I don't think vampire speed should be allowed." Elena called out and she could practically hear Damon rolling his eyes.

"This is a training session you know, not an excuse for you and Stefan to get laid." Damon pointed out from his hiding spot behind a door.

"Just a training session?" Elena asked amused. "So you two aren't having any fun?" She asked and Caroline giggled.

"We'll keep it human paced." Caroline said and Damon sighed. "And before you complain, I've snuck up on you lots of times. My stealth is fine." She pointed out from behind the couch.

"Only because I let you." Damon smirked.

"Liar." Caroline smiled and he chuckled. Elena watched as Damon snuck up behind Caroline sprayed her and she squealed and turned around but he was gone. "Human speed, Damon." She reminded him then he peeked over the couch and sprayed her again and she laughed.

"It's not my fault you have no common sense." He smirked then took off across the room, but Stefan managed to spray him then ducked behind the couch. "Hey!" Damon exclaimed. "What happened to brotherly love and all that crap?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan laughed.

"You never specified any rules." Stefan countered.

"I think we should partner up against the girls." Damon smirked and Caroline laughed.

"We'd so beat you." Caroline replied.

"Not likely." Damon smirked.

"I'm up for that." Stefan smiled.

"Fine, time out for a minute so we can come up with a plan." Damon said and everyone stood up from their hiding spots. Stefan went over to Damon and Damon shot him.

"What happened to time out?" Stefan asked annoyed and Damon chuckled.

"Just getting you back." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon and Stefan whispered to each other while Elena and Caroline did and when the time out was over it was war...

Two hours later, they were all soaked to the skin and Damon and Stefan had won as they were counting how many times they actually managed to hit each other with the water. They'd called it a day on the game though everyone had so much fun that they decided to do it again the following Sunday.

"Do you want to come with us to the movies?" Elena asked as the four of them slumped down on the couches in the only dry room left on the bottom floor. She had really enjoyed Damon and Caroline's company and didn't want the fun to end.

"We have plans already." Damon smirked.

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" Elena asked curiously though her disappointment was evident in her voice.

"We're going to get drunk and dance around the house." Caroline replied and they all laughed.

"That sounds fun." Elena nodded.

"You can join us if you want." Damon shrugged. Elena and Stefan hid their surprise.

"Alright." Stefan nodded after he glanced at Elena who was giving him a pleading look.

"Elena, you'll catch a cold if you sit around wet for much longer." Caroline said concerned.

"A shower would be good." Damon nodded in agreement then stood up. Caroline lifted up her arms and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Carry me." She smiled sweetly and he sighed.

"I'm not a fireman you know." Damon pointed out to her and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You should really get a fireman's outfit." Caroline smirked and he laughed then picked her up bridal style.

"What is it with you trying to dress me?" Damon asked as he carried her up the stairs. Elena and Stefan glanced at each other in both curiosity and amusement.

"Have you noticed how nice he's being?" Elena whispered to Stefan so Damon wouldn't hear.

"How could I not?" Stefan asked her quietly.

"Has he told you anything about them yet?" Elena asked curiously.

"Just to leave it alone. They're letting things happen when they happen." Stefan replied and she nodded.

"I haven't seen them kiss." Elena said confused.

"I don't know that they are kissing." Stefan replied.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Damon spent the afternoon in his room watching Angel and Stefan and Elena went to the Grill for lunch so they still sort of had their date. When it was dinner time, Damon and Caroline came down stairs and they ordered pizza to share with Stefan and Elena. After dinner the drinking started and Damon played loud music. When they were all pretty drunk, Damon was spinning Caroline in circles and the two of them danced like crazy while Stefan and Elena slow danced and made-out with each other. Caroline and Elena showed the boys a stupid dance routine they made up years ago and everyone howled with laughter. Then Elena suggested playing drinking games though they were all already wasted.<p>

"What do you want to play?" Caroline asked her.

"Truth or dare." Elena grinned.

"I haven't played truth or dare before." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"What? What have you done for the last decade?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"You've played it?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Damon smirked. Elena explained the rules and that if you did the dare or told the truth you had to down a shot. Elena was drinking something weaker than the vampires so that she wouldn't end up too drunk to move.

"I'll go first." Damon smirked. "Stefan, truth or dare?" Damon asked amused and Stefan reluctantly answered.

"Dare." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"I dare you to draw a moustache on your face." Damon said and the girls laughed loudly. Stefan sighed then found a water soluble pen and drew it over his lips. They all laughed at the sight of him then he downed his shot.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Stefan asked.

"Truth." She smiled.

"Have you ever kissed a girl and if so who?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked at his horny little brother.

"Yes." Elena giggled. "Caroline and Bonnie." She replied.

"Hot." Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled then Elena took her shot.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Elena smiled mischievously and Damon knew if he said truth she would ask about Caroline.

"Dare." He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss, Caroline." Elena grinned and he chuckled.

"That it?" He smirked.

"Yep." Elena smiled. He stood up and held out his hand to Caroline. She took it and he pulled her up on her feet and dipped her like in the movies then kissed her. Caroline held his face as they kissed for a few seconds then he pulled away from her and sat back down, dragging her down with him and he drank his shot. Elena noticed straight away that it wasn't awkward or longing so clearly they had been kissing each other.

"Truth or dare?" Damon asked Caroline and she thought about it.

"Truth." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Spoilsport." He smirked. "When is the last time you had sex?" He asked her and she laughed awkwardly.

"'Edward's so whipped'." She replied and he looked surprised. It was with him. The day he'd read Twilight while she got ready for the founder's party.

"Oh." He said as he thought over that day and grimaced. He'd tried to kill her that day. Caroline saw the pain in his face and took his hand and interlaced their fingers. He looked up at her and she smiled. He could see in her face what she didn't say out loud. _It's okay. I forgive you. We're so far past that now._ He squeezed her hand in return and Stefan and Elena watched curiously as they had a whole conversation with each other in complete silence. Caroline turned her head and looked at Stefan then downed her shot.

"Truth or dare, Damon?" She asked and Stefan chuckled. He thought she was going to ask him.

"Dare." Damon said and she smiled.

"I dare you to hug, Stefan." She said amused and Damon shot her an annoyed look.

"Why?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Because I've never seen you hug anyone but me." She smirked and he rolled his eyes and stood up, went over to Stefan and bent down and hugged him quickly then returned to his seat and drank his shot.

"Happy?" He asked her and she giggled.

"Yes." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Elena, truth or dare?" Damon asked.

"Dare." She said and Damon smirked.

"I dare you to kiss, Caroline." He said echoing her words and Stefan grinned at Damon, which didn't go unnoticed by the girls. Elena stood up wobbly and went over and sat next to Caroline. Both boys gaped at them as they kissed each other and grinned widely when they finished.

"Hot." Damon smirked.

"Very." Stefan agreed and the girls giggled.

"It's a shame you two are brothers." Elena said and both Damon and Stefan gagged and nearly threw up while the girls laughed.

"We shouldn't play this game anymore." Damon said disgusted and Stefan nodded at him in disgusted agreement.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up on Monday morning and trudged down to the kitchen to find Damon, Caroline and Stefan in the kitchen laughing at something.<p>

"I hate you all right now." Elena said as she was hung over to high hell.

"Have some vampire blood; it'll take your hangover away." Damon shrugged.

"Really?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Can someone give me some then? Because I'm pretty sure I'm dying." Elena said as she held her head and they laughed.

"Here." Stefan said then bit his wrist and offered it to her. She drank it without hesitation until he pulled away.

"You should feel better in a few minutes." Damon smirked.

"Yesterday was so fun, we should totally do that every Sunday." Caroline grinned.

"It was really nice to just let loose." Elena nodded. "With everything that's been going on for the last few months, it was nice to just forget it all and have innocent stupid fun and just be normal." She said.

"Yeah because running around a house with water guns with three vampires is normal." Damon smirked at Elena and she laughed.

"You know what I mean, Damon." She said with a smile. "You had fun too, I saw you." She smiled mischievously and he shrugged.

"Didn't say I didn't." He replied then turned to Caroline. "Can you go to school with Stefan and Elena today? Your stupid mother arranged a stupid council meeting for 9am." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Sure." She nodded. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Bodies." He nodded.

"Will you still be able to come meet me for lunch?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll be there." He promised.


	5. Week 2

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Damon went to the council meeting then Liz took him to the morgue to show him the bodies. Two bodies had been savaged but they definitely weren't vampire bites and Damon could smell something on them and knew it definitely wasn't vampire or a regular animal that did this. Alaric had driven up to clear out Isobel's office and had done some research while he was there and he'd told Damon about it at the dinner party and it was as suspected. The Lockwoods were werewolves. Damon didn't really know what to do about it. He told Liz that he'd looked into different supernatural species and he suspected it was a werewolf and it made sense considering they had just had a full moon days before. She asked Damon to investigate so it seemed he had to do something about it. He went to meet Caroline at lunch but didn't say anything about the council meeting as he had to think of a plan. He was sure it was Mason Lockwood but that caused problems. He'd learned that a bite from a werewolf killed vampires and normally he would have just taken Mason out but with the advent of Caroline, he knew he had to be careful. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her.<p>

After Caroline went back to class, Damon went to the Grill for a drink. He hadn't been there in a while but he just didn't feel like going to sit alone in the boarding house. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink and it wasn't long until he spotted Mason Lockwood sitting in a booth alone. Spending so much time with Caroline seemed to be mellowing him because his decision was made rationally. He picked up his drink and went over to the booth.

"Mason, do you have a minute?" Damon asked and Mason looked a little afraid but masked it quickly.

"Sure." He nodded then Damon took a seat across from him. Damon looked around the Grill for anyone that could hear. "I know what you are." Mason said quietly.

"And I know what you are." Damon nodded. "But more importantly, the council knows about werewolves." He said just as quietly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mason asked confused. He'd heard about Damon Salvatore and he wasn't acting the way he expected.

"Because I have no interest in starting some stupid supernatural feud with you." Damon replied and Mason blinked in surprise. "But, I need to know... Were the two bodies found in the woods yours?" Damon asked as he stared him in the eyes. Guilt swept over Mason's face and he nodded.

"I didn't have time to get myself tied up." He said shakily.

"So this doesn't happen on a monthly basis?" Damon asked for confirmation and Mason shook his head.

"Those were my first two deaths since my transformation." Mason replied and Damon nodded.

"I won't tell the council about you or your family if you don't say anything about me or any other vampires you encounter in this town." Damon replied.

"You could take me out." Mason said. "Why aren't you?" He asked.

"You could be a good ally to have." Damon shrugged.

"What makes you think I'm your ally?" Mason asked curiously.

"Because if you're not my ally then you're my enemy. So you can choose which one you would rather be." Damon replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Ally works for me." Mason replied and Damon smirked.

"Excellent." He nodded.

"So, you aren't killing people on a regular basis either?" Mason asked and Damon shook his head.

"Blood bags." Damon replied. "Is Tyler..." Damon trailed off.

"No." Mason shook his head.

"How is the curse triggered?" Damon asked. He was surprised that Mason actually seemed to be reasonable.

"You have to kill someone." Mason replied darkly and Damon nodded.

"Do you want Tyler to trigger the curse?" Damon asked him softly.

"No. Never." Mason shook his head. "It's called a curse for a reason." He muttered.

"Well, we should keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't then." Damon replied and Mason was stunned that Damon was offering to help. Katherine had obviously lied to him about Damon...

"Thanks." Mason said seriously. "What's going on in this town? Sheriff Forbes won't talk to me and there aren't any other supernaturals that I know here." He said.

"At the moment, the only real threat is a vampire that's in love with my brother. But she keeps hidden most of the time but when she does come out to play it's a blood bath. She's alluring and pretty and can seduce anyone I think, but she can't be trusted because she's a lying and manipulative bitch. She's after something but we don't know what." Damon muttered.

"What does she look like? So I know to steer clear?" Mason asked seriously. He was really grateful for Damon's heads up.

"Do you know who Elena Gilbert is?" Damon asked and Mason nodded hesitantly. "She looks exactly like her but her name is Katherine." Damon said and Mason's jaw dropped.

"What?" Mason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they could be the same person. Except Katherine is bad news. If you see her, let me know." Damon nodded.

"I..." Mason said and he watched the realisation flood Damon's face.

"You know her, don't you?" Damon asked flatly and Mason nodded reluctantly.

"What do you mean she's in love with your brother?" Mason asked and Damon could see the wolf was hurt.

"She showed up declaring her love for Stefan when she got to town." Damon replied. Mason knew that Damon had to be telling the truth because Damon had no idea that Mason knew her until now. He was angry and hurt and his wolf nature wanted revenge. Damon saw the yellow appear in Mason's eyes and he sighed and reached into his pocket then handed his sunglasses over to Mason. "The whole bar will see you." He said and Mason put the glasses on. He was surprised that Damon had done that.

"Thanks." Mason mumbled.

"This changes things, Mason. You're going to have to pick a side." Damon said frankly.

"She wants a moonstone. That's why we came to Mystic Falls." Mason said and Damon understood that he was choosing Damon's side.

"Did she tell you why?" Damon asked.

"It's to break the curse." Mason replied.

"The sun and the moon curse?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yeah... It's a long story. Can we go somewhere else and talk about this?" Mason asked and Damon was surprised that the wolf trusted him to go somewhere with him.

"The boarding house is empty if you want to come over for a drink." Damon replied with a nod.

"Did you drive here?" Mason asked and Damon nodded. "Cool, I'll just follow your car then."

* * *

><p>Mason followed Damon's car to the boarding house and Damon let him inside. They walked through to the library and Damon poured them both a drink. Mason filled him in on the legend of the curse including what Katherine had told him about the ingredients needed – ie. Vampire, werewolf and doppelganger.<p>

"Well, that's just dandy." Damon said dryly.

"What should we do about it?" Mason asked.

"You're not going to like my answer." Damon replied.

"Try me." Mason replied seriously.

"Kill Katherine." Damon said and Mason nodded. Damon had filled Mason in on details about Katherine and she was clearly not the girl he'd fallen in love with. It hurt that he'd been deceived and he felt humiliated enough to want revenge for his bruised ego.

"I'm in." Mason nodded then Damon did something that was very un-Damon-like. He put his hand on Mason's shoulder in a comforting way.

"I was taken for a fool by her too. I know what it feels like." Damon admitted and Mason looked surprised.

"She said a lot about you actually. But it seems everything she said was a lie." Mason replied.

"I can be brutal and deadly and psychopathic so if she said that, she didn't lie." Damon smirked and Mason laughed. He could tell from talking to him that if you were on Damon's good side, he could be a good friend and ally.

"I'll make sure not to get on your bad side then." Mason smirked back and Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon spent a little while getting to know Mason until he had to pick Caroline up from school. They'd arranged to meet again the next day at the boarding house considering neither had anything to do all day. Mason hung out with Tyler after school so during the day he'd been seeing Katherine when she had time for him. He and Damon agreed that Mason would still see Katherine so she didn't get suspicious. Mason swallowed his pride so he could act like nothing was wrong. He was a key part of their plan to kill Katherine.<p>

Damon and Caroline finished painting the floor of her bedroom on the Monday and they hung out together and had their nightly DVD. The week flew by quickly. The Tuesday, Damon hung out with Mason at the boarding house, then after school, he and Caroline painted the floor with clear gloss in her room to seal in the leopard print design. The Wednesday, Mason spent the morning with Katherine, the afternoon with Damon to fill him in and in the evening, Damon and Caroline started painting leopard print on the black parts of the walls so it would match the floor. Damon hadn't told anyone that he was spending time with Mason Lockwood. Mason was coming over to the boarding house on the Friday for dinner and he and Damon were going to fill everyone in on their plan. On the Thursday, Damon and Caroline skipped painting and spent the whole evening in bed together. They'd gone from the occasional kiss at the beginning of the week, to full blown make out sessions by the end of the week. They were keeping it mainly to themselves and when they were alone but they did sneak in the odd kiss when Stefan and Elena were there too.

Stefan and Elena noticed the changes in them as they became more affectionate with each other and more like a couple every day. They saw how Caroline looked at Damon like he was her hero and they saw how Damon looked at Caroline like she was his reason to get out of bed in the morning. Damon picked Caroline up at school on the Friday and she kissed him passionately in the car. She'd missed him. It was the first time they'd kissed in public and people noticed. They drove back to the boarding house and somehow, Elena and Stefan were already there.

"Good, you're here. We need to talk." Damon said as he sat down across from them and Caroline sat next to him.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked him and Stefan and Elena looked surprised that Damon hadn't told her.

"I need you to bring Ric, the witch and Jeremy over here tonight. We're having a meeting." Damon replied seriously.

"About what?" Elena asked surprised.

"Katherine." Damon replied. "I know what she's after and I've spent all week getting to know a new ally." He said and all their jaws dropped.

"Why are you only telling us now?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"I needed to find out if said ally was really an ally before I brought any of you into it. But he is." Damon nodded.

"Who is it?" Stefan asked and Damon hesitated.

"Mason Lockwood." Damon replied and they all gasped.

"You've spent all week with a werewolf and you didn't tell me!" Caroline yelled at him and he rubbed his ear that was closest to her.

"You don't have to yell, buttercup." Damon winced.

"Are you stupid? He could have hurt you!" She exclaimed and he smiled at her concern for him.

"Only on the full moon." Damon replied. "That's the only time their bites are toxic to us." Damon explained.

"Still." Caroline said annoyed.

"He's actually very decent and he's going to help us kill Katherine." Damon explained.

"Have you like... made friends with him?" Elena asked confused and Damon chuckled.

"I suppose I have." Damon smirked.

"So what is Katherine after?" Stefan asked.

"We'll get to that later." Damon said dismissively.

"Why does Bonnie need to be here?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Because of the reason for Katherine being here. Mason and I are going to take her out but it's for after that." Damon explained grimly.

"What do you mean you and Mason are going to take her out?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "What if she hurts you? What if she kills you? You better not get killed you stupid jackass or I'm going to be so mad at you and..." She rambled and Damon shut her up by grabbing her face and kissing her. Stefan and Elena chuckled at Damon's effective method for shutting Caroline up when she started to ramble.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's a foolproof plan." Damon said to her softly. "You don't have to worry." He smiled.

"When's Mason getting here?" Elena asked.

"Six." Damon replied.

* * *

><p>Damon was in the kitchen making dinner when there was a knock at the door. He was making dinner in the hopes that Bonnie would be more civil and actually help them regardless of her feelings for them. Stefan and Elena were out picking up Ric, Jeremy and Bonnie. Caroline went to open the door and there stood Mason.<p>

"Hi, Mason. I'm Caroline." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Hey, Caroline. You're Damon's girlfriend, right?" He asked.

"Right. Come on in." She nodded her head and he went in the house. She led him into the kitchen where Damon was.

"Hey, man." Mason said then sat down at the breakfast bar across from where Damon was cooking.

"Hey." Damon smirked.

"That smells good, what is it?" Mason asked curiously.

"Beef and onion stir fry and mixed vegetable noodles." Damon shrugged. "The rest of them should be here soon." Damon said. "Did you make sure you weren't followed?" Damon asked cautiously.

"I did." Mason nodded.

"Mason?" Caroline said and he turned to look at her. "Damon seems to trust you and that's good enough for me. But, if you screw him over or hurt him in any way, I'll find a way to kill you, is that clear?" She asked him and Damon laughed.

"You'll make me blush." Damon smirked at her teasingly.

"I'm not going to screw any of you guys over, but I understand where you're coming from, Caroline." Mason nodded.

"Good." Caroline said then went into the living room. Mason turned to Damon and smiled.

"I need to find myself a girl like that." Mason winked at Damon and he chuckled.

"Do you mean a girl that hot or a girl that's willing to kill for you?" Damon asked amused and Mason chuckled.

"Both." Mason smirked. Stefan and Elena arrived then with Ric, Bonnie and Jeremy in tow. Damon finished cooking while Stefan set the table then everyone sat down to eat. Bonnie looked visibly uncomfortable and she sat between Jeremy and Elena at one side of the table while Mason, Damon and Caroline sat on the other, Ric sat at the end between Mason and Jeremy and Stefan sat at the end between Elena and Caroline. They were mainly quiet while they ate, only making idle chit chat as they'd decided to leave the serious discussion for after dinner. Bonnie and Damon didn't speak to each other directly unless they had to. After dinner they all filed into the living room. Caroline sat next to Damon and he put his arm around her without thinking about it and Jeremy shot them a curious look. Damon and Mason filled everyone in on the sun and the moon curse and the ingredients which shocked Elena greatly. They told them their plan to kill Katherine.

"Well if you two are going to kill Katherine, why am I here?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Well, the oldest vampire in the history of time seems to be after Katherine to kill her so obviously he wants the curse broken, which means he wants to kill Elena." Damon explained. "So I had an idea." Damon replied. "But none of you are going to like it."

"What's the idea?" Elena asked shakily. She was obviously terrified, as anyone would be.

"I think we should use Katherine to fake your death." Damon replied and everyone gasped.

"Why?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Think about it, Elena. If this vampire has been hunting Katherine for over 500 years, it means he'll never give up on you either. You'll never be free of him. He'll have vampires all over the world looking for you and they'll know what you look like. This is where Bonnie would come in. My idea is that we kill Katherine and tell the sheriff you were turned into a vampire and we had to kill you because you were attacking someone. We need to make it look real so I think one of us should bite Jeremy and make it look like you were attacking your brother so we staked you. Then the Sheriff will have to make your death look like an accident, since you're a prominent member of the community. It will have to be a car accident or a bad fall or something. It can't be an animal attack as if your death is reported on the news and it's an animal attack, other vampires would know that a vampire killed you and maybe seek revenge. If it's just a car accident or something, there's nobody to blame. Then, so that you aren't recognised anywhere, I think Bonnie should put a glamour on you that will change the way you look. That way you'll be able to live your life in peace. Either way, you shouldn't have to be on the run your whole life just because of some ridiculous curse." Damon said.

"That's a lot of information to process." Elena said. "What about Jenna?" Elena asked.

"That's up to you if you want to tell her the truth, but everyone else that isn't in this room will think you're dead. If you want to live without being hunted down, without some stupid old vampire coming for revenge on your family and friends, this is the easiest option. If you don't want to do it, the only other option is going on the run. If you stay in this town of all towns, looking like the doppelganger, you will be found, you will be used as a sacrifice and if we stand up and fight for you, we could all end up dead." Damon replied. "Faking your death is the easiest option." He said.

"So the glamour thing... I'd look different?" She asked. "Would I have to change my name?"

"Yes. If you decided to go through with my plan, I can arrange it to look like you're Caroline's cousin or something and you've transferred to Mystic Falls. You could go by something similar like Elle or Helen if you wanted to. It's up to you. I know it's a lot to give up, but giving up your life is far worse than just looking different for the rest of your life." Damon pointed out.

"I haven't agreed to do the glamour." Bonnie countered and Damon sighed in annoyance.

"If you won't do it, then I'll contact another witch I know. You're just convenient since you're already here. But if you don't want to help your best friend live her life then that's your problem not ours." Damon replied in a bored tone.

"You're such an asshole." Bonnie said full of venom.

"Maybe." Damon nodded. "But I'm the one with a plan and you're the one attempting an insult." He smirked and her eyes narrowed and suddenly he grabbed his head in pain as she continued to give him aneurisms. That was it. He'd had it with her. He pushed away the pain and rushed her and in the blink of an eye, he lifted her up in the air by the throat so she was dangling by the neck from his hand with Damon's furious vamped out face inches from hers. Her magic wasn't working anymore because she was panicking and seriously terrified. "You listen to me, witch bitch. You're in my house now. I'm actually trying to help, for once and you can't put aside your pettiness for five minutes? Do that to me again and I'll rip your fucking throat out. Got it?" Damon asked enraged. She nodded and he opened his hand and dropped her on the couch then went back to his seat and allowed his face to go back to normal as he sipped his bourbon. Everyone except Mason and Caroline stared at him wide eyed. Nobody had seen furious Damon for a while and they'd forgotten what he was capable of when necessary. "So, Elena? What do you think?" Damon asked her and she'd almost forgotten about his plan because of the altercation with Bonnie.

"Uh... It'll be weird looking different and changing my name but I'd rather do that than die." She nodded.

"You'll get used to a different name quickly." Damon assured her. "You haven't said anything, Stef. You usually are full of ideas that you think are better." Damon smirked at him.

"Actually, I think it's a really good plan." He nodded. "I'll do anything to keep Elena safe and if that's what it takes, that's what it takes." He shrugged.

"One thing though, who are you going to say turned Elena?" Ric asked.

"There's a young ripper on the loose a few hours from here, I could go find him or her, stake them and bring them here." Damon shrugged.

"I don't like the thought of Jeremy being bitten." Elena said seriously.

"If it saves your life, I don't mind." Jeremy said to her honestly. "Who would do it?" He asked curiously.

"Caroline." Damon said and Caroline gasped.

"What! I'm not biting Jeremy!" She exclaimed.

"The council measure the bite marks." Damon replied. "If I do it, they'll know it was a male vampire. And it has to look... inexperienced." Damon said hesitantly.

"But Damon! You haven't taught me that! What if I hurt him? What if it goes too far? What if I can't stop? What if..." Damon grabbed her face and kissed her to shut her up again and Bonnie and Jeremy gaped at them.

"Stop getting yourself so worked up, buttercup. I'm not going to let you feed from him. You're only going to bite down then I'll pull you off." He explained.

"Are you two together?" Jeremy asked shocked and everyone looked at them.

"What is it your generation says?" Damon asked Caroline amused and she giggled.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'duh'." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"Does that answer your question, Gilbert?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Uh... yeah. I guess." Jeremy said confused.

"You're going out with _him_?" Bonnie stood up and exclaimed.

"It's none of your business, Bonnie." Caroline said fiercely. "You ditched me for being a vampire. I'm never going to stop being a vampire." She said.

"This is too much." Bonnie shook her head then ran out of the room and out of the house. Caroline ran after her and grabbed her hand to stop her. "What?" Bonnie yelled at her outside.

"I just wanted to say that... Don't let Elena suffer just because you hate vampires. Elena's your best friend." Caroline said with a lump in her throat.

"Of course I'm going to help Elena!" Bonnie yelled at her. "I just can't believe you! After everything he did not only to you, but to me and everyone else. He kills innocent people. How can you be with someone like that?" Bonnie asked her as tears broke on her face.

"He's not that guy anymore. The one you described is the monster. That's not who he really is deep down." Caroline said softly. "Deep down, he's the most wonderful person I've ever met and I won't apologise for how I feel about him." She said.

"He killed Grams." Bonnie shook her head.

"Elena says that it was her and Stefan that convinced your Grams to do the ritual. Elena said it was you and her that talked your Grams into opening the tomb to let him and Stefan out. I don't see how that makes Damon her killer." Caroline said bluntly. "Like Damon said earlier, he would have gotten another witch to open the tomb if it hadn't been you two. It's not like he set out to have your Grams die from magical exhaustion." Caroline said and Bonnie was frozen in place. She found that she couldn't disagree with Caroline. She wanted to protest but Caroline was right.

"He tried to kill me." Bonnie said to counter it.

"He tried to kill me twice." Caroline argued. "He didn't have his emotions turned on then. He does now so he isn't the monster anymore." She replied. "You actually haven't bothered to get to know the real him, you don't care who he really is. You don't even care that I'm exactly the same person that you were friends with for thirteen years, you only see me as a vampire. I'm not _just_ a vampire, Bonnie. I'm still the same person I always was, I just eat something different. I haven't hurt anyone, thanks to Damon, and he's not going to let me hurt anyone. I think it's time you really thought about this, Bonnie. I can't change what happened to me, I can only live with it and try to make the best of it. I think it's time you grew up, Bonnie. Hating all vampires is small minded and actually hurtful, considering I've never done anything to hurt you." Caroline said and Bonnie was shocked at how grown up Caroline sounded in that moment. "I never wanted to lose you as a friend, Bonnie. I'll always love and care about you, but I'm not going to waste my time on someone who doesn't care about me back." Caroline said then went back into the house and closed the door. Damon was waiting for her in the hallway and she burst into tears and he raced forward and pulled her into his chest and held her close. He stroked her hair as she cried and a minute or so later, the door to the boarding house opened and Bonnie stepped inside only to see Damon comforting a sobbing Caroline. Damon looked up and glared at her.

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough for one day?" Damon snapped at her and Bonnie felt terrible. She could see the way he held her that he cared deeply for her.

"I just wanted to tell Caroline that she was right and I'm really sorry." Bonnie said softly.

"Stefan?" Damon called and Stefan and Elena came into the hallway.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Elena asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder and Caroline nodded against Damon's chest.

"Stef, drive the witch home. Elena doesn't leave your sight until the plan is done, is that understood?" Damon asked his brother in a no nonsense tone and Stefan and Elena could tell he was murderously furious at Bonnie for hurting Caroline.

"When is the plan happening?" Stefan asked.

"Tomorrow night." Damon replied.

"I'll stay here tonight then." Elena said.

"Good." Damon nodded then picked Caroline up bridal style and took her upstairs while Bonnie watched shocked. She never thought Damon actually could give a crap about Caroline but it was obvious he really did.

"Let's get you home." Stefan said to Bonnie softly. He wasn't the witch's biggest fan but he wasn't Damon either.

* * *

><p>Damon set Caroline down on his bed then lay next to her and held her to him.<p>

"You're okay, buttercup." Damon said soothingly.

"I know. It's just so unfair. I've been the best friend I could be to her all of my life practically and she just... ditched me." She said sadly.

"It's my fault she hates vampires, Caroline." Damon said to her seriously.

"I know." Caroline nodded. "But like I'm sure you heard me tell her, you aren't that emotionless guy anymore." She said softly. "Any vampire that had gone through what you did would have given into their nature too." She said and he chuckled.

"You're so protective of me." Damon said to her and she smiled.

"That's because you're mine." She replied and he smiled at that.

"I am." He nodded. "But you knew that."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Mason was with Katherine. Damon was just about to leave the boarding house.<p>

"Why can't I come with you?" Stefan asked annoyed while Elena and Caroline stood looking at him nervously.

"Fine, I'll be blunt. I would like you to come with me, but I need you to stay here and keep Caroline and Elena safe." Damon replied.

"But what if it's a trap? What if Mason is setting you up? What if you go in there and they're both waiting for you and stake you?" Caroline asked upset and he sighed.

"I've already thought of all of that." Damon nodded.

"But..." Caroline said and Damon kissed her.

"I'm not going to die and leave Elmer Fudd to train you." Damon smirked and both Caroline and Elena laughed loudly while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"How am I Elmer Fudd?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Elmer Fudd is always chasing a rabbit." Damon winked at his brother and Stefan sighed. "Cheer up, you might defy vampire rules and actually get wrinkles." Damon warned playfully.

"I still think I should come with you." Caroline said to him and he shook his head.

"Under no circumstances are you to follow me." Damon warned. "I'll vervain you and lock you in the cell down stairs if you don't promise me that you won't." He said seriously and she sighed.

"If it's such a foolproof plan, why would you be worried about me coming?" Caroline asked suspiciously and Damon sighed.

"We don't know the effect the vervain will have on her, okay? It might not do too much." Damon admitted. "I can take her if she's weakened a little, but I can't have anyone there that could be a liability." Damon replied. "If she somehow grabbed you and threatened to kill you, I'd give her anything she wanted to get you back." Damon said honestly and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"You better be back here the minute she's dead." Caroline warned and he smirked.

"I will." Damon nodded then turned to Stefan. "Watch them." Damon said seriously and Stefan nodded.

"Be careful." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"Aww, baby brother doesn't want me to die." Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon leaned forward and kissed Caroline then disappeared out the door. Caroline's expression turned to one of deep worry then she turned to Stefan and Elena.

"We're not seriously going to just sit here and do nothing, are we?" Caroline asked and Stefan sighed.

"Yes, we are. Damon threatened to chop my head off if I let you leave the house." Stefan said to her and she huffed.

"I don't think he would actually chop your head off." Caroline countered.

"I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do when it comes to you." Stefan shrugged.

* * *

><p>Damon crept up to the hotel that Katherine was staying in. Mason told him that her room was on the ground floor which made things easier as Damon could look in the window. Damon watched from a distance as Mason and Katherine kissed passionately. She pushed him down on the bed then straddled his waist. She pulled her top over her head and started to kiss him again. Damon watched at Mason slowly eased his hands under the pillows while Katherine was kissing him. Mason tilted his head to the side and Katherine moved to his neck and bit him. As she drank from him, Mason pulled his hands out that held two vervain darts and stabbed them in her back. She pulled up from her bite and glared at him but soon slumped down on top of him. Damon watched as Mason jumped off the bed and pulled out a rope from his bag and tied her legs and arms behind her back tightly then he pulled out his phone and Damon got a text.<p>

_Get here now._ Mason's text read and Damon sped over to the window and knocked it. Mason ran over and opened the window and Damon jumped inside. Damon went over to her and freed her hands then awkwardly put her top back on. He pulled out a stake from his boot and sunk it in her back into her heart without a second thought. He couldn't take any chances. He watched her body grey then he turned to look at Mason who looked a little stricken.

"Thank you for helping us." Damon said sincerely to Mason.

"It's just a little hard." Mason said shakily.

"I know." Damon replied. "I'm sorry you had to be a part of this."

"At least now she can't hurt anyone else." Mason said stoically and Damon nodded.

"We need to take her back to the boarding house." Damon said. Damon carried her out of the window and down the street to his car. He stuck her in the trunk and Mason jumped into the passenger seat. Damon drove back to the boarding house and Mason didn't say a word. Damon didn't love her anymore but killing Katherine had affected him even if it didn't show. He pulled up at the house then carried Katherine's dead body into the house.

"You did it." Stefan said in disbelief. "Katherine is dead."

"No." Damon shook his head. "Elena is now dead." Damon noticed Bonnie and Jeremy sitting there and Caroline seemed desperate to jump on him but she couldn't as he was still carrying Katherine. Damon put Katherine down on the floor and Caroline nearly knocked him over with her hug and he chuckled. "Told you I wouldn't die." He said as he rubbed her back. Ric had taken Jenna out for the evening as they were most likely going to have to stage some kind of accident. Elena had decided it was better for Jenna to believe that she died, that way Jenna would never have to be pulled into the world of the supernatural. She'd told Jenna that day that she loved her and thought the world of her but said it in a way that didn't sound like she was saying goodbye.

"Did you find a picture of what you want to look like?" Bonnie asked Elena and Elena nodded then handed over the picture of a pretty brunette she found on the internet. Bonnie had set up the spell while Damon was gone and Elena sat in the middle of a circle of candles. Bonnie chanted and threw the picture into the circle and everybody gazed in disbelief as Elena's appearance changed. Her skin got slightly fairer, her hair became a little lighter with a slight reddish undertone, her lips plumped, her nose widened ever so slightly and soon enough, Elena was gone and there sat the girl in the picture. Bonnie magically put the candles out and Elena stood up from the circle and went over to Stefan.

"Is it weird?" She asked and even her voice was a pitch higher and a little different.

"It's still you deep down." He replied softly to her and she smiled.

"Your boobs got bigger." Damon smirked and Stefan glared at him. "What? They did." He said and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks for doing this, Bonnie." Elena said to her seriously.

"You're welcome." She replied.

"Okay, so next stage." Damon said business-like and Caroline's eyes widened. "Stop. Don't start freaking out. Stay calm. You can do it, buttercup." Damon smiled at her softly. He took her hand and walked her into the library then went back through to the living room. "C'mon, Gilbert." Damon said to him and Jeremy stood up and followed Damon into the library. Everyone seemed to understand that Damon didn't want Caroline to feel the extra pressure of their stares.

"What do you want me to do?" Jeremy asked Damon.

"Try and stand as still as possible and stay as calm as you can." Damon said to him and Jeremy took a deep breath and nodded. "Tilt your head to the side." Damon instructed. "Buttercup, take a deep breath then walk over let your face change and bite his neck. Keep your tongue pressed to the bottom of your mouth if you can, that way you might not taste the blood until after you've pulled back. Try and pull away by yourself after you've bitten him. If I see that you can't, I'll pull you away." He promised. "Deep breath." He nodded to her. She took a deep breath and allowed her face to change. She stopped breathing so she wouldn't smell the blood then went over to Jeremy and bit down. As quickly as she'd bitten him she pulled away then ran over to Damon and he held her arms. "You did it!" Damon exclaimed with a grin. "You did it all by yourself!" He smiled at her then looked up at Jeremy. His neck was bleeding but she hadn't hit the artery so he'd be fine. "You alright?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"I'm fine." Jeremy smiled. "I hardly felt it, Caroline. Good job." He said to her and Damon smiled at the boy fondly for making it okay for her as Jeremy knew she really didn't want to hurt him.

"Let's get you patched up." Damon said to Jeremy then pulled Caroline back into the living room with an arm around her shoulders and Jeremy followed. Caroline hadn't been able to make her face change back yet because she wanted more. "Stef, can you take Caroline upstairs to my room?" Damon asked his brother and Stefan nodded and Damon handed her over to him.

"Jeremy, you okay?" Elena asked her brother.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded. "She did great. It hardly hurt at all." Jeremy said.

"She pulled away all by herself." Damon grinned proudly.

"That's good." Mason nodded to him.

"So, next part of the plan. Mason and Bonnie, you need to go. It has to look like it was only me, Stefan, Jeremy and Elena here. Bonnie if the Sheriff asks, Caroline was with you at your house, is that okay?" Damon asked politely even though he hated her.

"That's fine." Bonnie nodded and Damon pulled out his cell phone and dialled the Sheriff.

"_Hi, Damon._" She answered.

"Liz... We have a major problem." He said and attempted to sound upset.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Liz appeared at the door. Caroline had a blood bag and she was fine now so she and Elena were hiding out together in Damon's room. Damon went to the door and let her in with an ashen look on his face.<p>

"Come in." Damon said shakily and she came in.

"What happened?" Liz asked a little frightened.

"Elena somehow got turned into a vampire." Damon replied and Liz's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"She showed up here earlier and Stefan didn't know and invited her in... Jeremy was here and she bit him." Damon explained and pretended to swallow a lump in his throat. "She wouldn't stop. I yelled at her to stop... I staked her." Damon admitted and the Sheriff nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Where is she?" Liz asked. Damon motioned for her to follow him and Liz walked in to find Stefan sitting on the ground holding Katherine's hand and Jeremy holding a cloth to his neck looking like a zombie. They'd all spent the last twenty minutes thinking about the worst things they could imagine so it would look real. Liz looked down and saw the grey Elena. She knew what dead vampires looked like and there was no mistaking it. "We can't just bury her." Liz said quietly to Damon hoping Stefan and Jeremy didn't hear.

"I know." He nodded.

"Jeremy? Are you alright?" Liz asked softly and he looked up at her with expressionless eyes. She could see how broken he looked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Can I see your neck?" She asked him softly and he removed the cloth so she could see. Liz winced at the sight of the ripped flesh. "Damon, can you get that bite cleaned up?" She asked him softly and Damon nodded then brought over the first aid kit. He made a show of sterilizing the wound then putting gauze over it and taping it so that it would heal. It was good, Damon thought, as the Sheriff probably would never suspect a vampire to be able to deal with blood like that no problem. "What are we going to do?" Liz asked Damon while motioning to Stefan and Jeremy.

"Stefan already knew about vampires." Damon replied. "I filled Jeremy in while we waited for you." He said and she nodded. "He knows he can't tell anyone about it."

"I'm so sorry this happened to her." Liz said as she wiped her eyes. "Where's Caroline?" She asked, noticing her daughter wasn't there.

"She's over at Bonnie's house for the night." Damon replied. "We haven't told her about Elena yet." Damon said.

"I don't want my sister's headline to be another animal attack." Jeremy said and his voice broke. He'd been thinking of Anna and Vicki and his parents for the last twenty minutes so it wasn't difficult for him to be distraught.

"Okay." Liz nodded. "Then what?" She asked.

"Car crash." Jeremy said.

"After your parents... are you sure?" Liz asked him softly.

"Sheriff... my sister is dead... It doesn't matter how she died. It doesn't change anything. Make it a car crash." Jeremy said and Liz saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Okay." The sheriff nodded. "This is council business now." Liz said to Damon and he nodded.

"Stef, c'mon." Damon said softly.

"No." Stefan whispered and Damon sighed. He had to admit they were all good actors. Damon walked over and forced Stefan to stand up then walked him into the library, came back in and did the same with Jeremy. When they were in the other room, Damon came in and lifted Katherine's body up into his arms.

"How are we going to stage a car crash?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Your coroners know about vampire bodies, right?" Damon asked for confirmation.

"Yes." She nodded.

"You take her down to the morgue and I'll drive Elena's car into a tree." Damon said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"She wouldn't want to be remembered as someone that would hurt her brother. I knew her... She would never have hurt her brother." Damon said sincerely. "She came in and she was fine... She wasn't acting any differently then Jeremy got a paper cut and she just rushed him... I guess it was because she was so new. She just couldn't control it." Damon shook his head sadly.

"Have you ever met a vampire that didn't kill people? That could control it?" Liz asked surprised by his comment about her being new.

"Yes." He nodded. "I was friends with one once. I didn't know what he was then after two years of being friends, he told me." Damon lied. "He didn't even drink blood from humans." Damon said. He was hoping she would start to think that not all vampires were bad. "Really decent guy." Damon nodded.

"So they aren't all... mindless killers." She said confused. That wasn't what it said in the journals.

"How do you think I learned how to hunt them?" Damon asked her. "He taught me."

"I did wonder." Liz nodded. "I'd like to hear more about this guy sometime, if you don't mind." She said.

"Sure. Let's just deal with this and I'll meet you during the week sometime and tell you everything he told me about vampires." He said.

"Thank you, Damon. Thank you for everything." She said sincerely. "I'm sorry about, Elena." She said. "Do you want me to tell Caroline?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I'll tell her when she gets back tomorrow." Damon replied. "And I'll call you and tell you where the car is." He said to her.

* * *

><p>Damon drove Elena's car out to the woods, swerved the car so it would leave tire marks then pointed the car straight into a tree and he jumped out just as it crashed. The car went on fire moments later then he ran back to the boarding house at human speed so it would be believable then called the Sheriff to tell him where it was. He got back to the house and Stefan, Jeremy, Elena and Caroline were sitting in the living room.<p>

"And the plan is complete." Damon said as he walked in then sat next to Caroline. "Have you picked a name yet?" He asked Elena and she nodded.

"I'm going with your suggestion. I'll go by Elle, full name Noelle Griffon." Elena said.

"I like that." Damon nodded in approval. "Everyone has to get used to calling you Elle, so it starts now." He said. "And I know a guy that can get you real papers for everything. He'll get you a birth certificate, passport and social security number." He said. "He can even get you a back story and change things in the national register." Damon chuckled.

"We came up with a back story while you were getting rid of the car." Stefan said. "She's the daughter of a family friend who died and you're her godfather so you had to take custody of her." Stefan said to Damon and he gaped at her.

"You do understand how twisted that is considering you two are together." Damon replied and Stefan sighed.

"As far as everyone else knows, my girlfriend just died. I'm not going to be rebounding right away. But it gives us a real reason why Elena... Elle, sorry, knows us and why she's living at the boarding house. We can just be together in private." Stefan replied. "Graduation is in two and a half months anyway." He pointed out.

"Fine." Damon rolled his eyes. "Elle, you're going to have to give me a list of everything you want included in your paperwork... ie. Full name, birthday, birth place, parents' names, etcetera." Damon said to her. "Do you want to go back to school?" He asked her.

"I won't graduate otherwise." She said confused and he chuckled.

"I can get you a high school diploma with straight A's that will get you into any college in the world. You don't have to go to school if it'll be too hard." He replied.

"Can you do that for me?" Jeremy asked amused and Damon chuckled.

"No." Elena glared at Jeremy. "But you're right it'll be too much hassle for only two and a half months of school." Elena nodded.

"And they'll want you to get caught up on all the work you missed." Caroline pointed out and Elena grimaced.

"Yeah, not going back." Elena giggled.

"I think I should take the GED and we should just take off somewhere." Caroline shrugged.

"You can't just all drop out of school." Damon said annoyed. "That'll look highly suspicious." Damon said. "And you and I spent two weeks painting your stupid room... you're getting some use out of it." Damon said sharply and Caroline giggled.

"Fine." She sighed with a smile.

"I've just thought of something... What about John Gilbert?" Stefan asked worried and Damon clucked his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about him.

"Easy. Kill him." Damon shrugged.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

"John is a council member. He's going to be able to access the files and find out I staked you." Damon said. "He'll be so pissed off thinking Stefan turned you that he'll rat us all out."

"Can't we tell him the truth?" Elena asked.

"He can't be trusted. If it gets out that you're the doppelganger we're just going to have the same problem again and Isobel is still floating around somewhere. She can't be trusted either and you know John will tell her." Damon said.

"Can't you just compel him then?" Elena asked.

"That's a good idea actually." Damon nodded. "Because if he dies, everything he's got on Stefan and I goes to the council. I'll kidnap him after the funeral." Damon nodded. "I'm not babysitting him though, you can do that." Damon said to Elena. "And I'm going to get the council files on Elena's death and destroy them so there is no record of her real death." Damon said.

"I can't believe you actually pulled this all off." Stefan smiled at Damon and he chuckled.

"You and Jeremy should pursue acting careers, by the way." Damon smirked at them and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Mason came by the boarding house on the Sunday to get the rest of the story from Damon. Caroline had a tearful conversation with her mother but the worst was when Jenna found out. Ric watched Jenna fall apart and when she finally passed out from emotional exhaustion Ric went over to the boarding house for a drink with Damon. A big drink. Damon filled Ric in on everything they'd decided about Elena who was now Elle. In the afternoon, Caroline and Damon went shopping for a full wardrobe for Elena, considering she couldn't wear her old clothes anymore. They also bought her a locket that she could put vervain in since her necklace was around Katherine's neck for authenticity. The school called and they'd closed the school for the following week out of respect for Elena and her family and friends, so that people could have time to mourn her. Damon was thrilled that he was getting Caroline to himself all week.<p>

On the Sunday night, Damon and Caroline were continuing their Angel marathon.

"This show isn't bad, actually." Damon said to Caroline and she grinned.

"I told you that you would like it." She smiled.

"What a weekend." Damon sighed.

"It might not seem like it right now since everyone who doesn't know the truth is heartbroken, but this is a good thing. Elena... Elle... has a future." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"We're going to have to figure out what happens next, you know." Damon said softly as he turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Caroline replied.

"We need to decide what we're doing when you finish school." He explained. "If you want to stay here or go to college or travel or whatever you want to do." He said.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him curiously.

"Be with you." Damon replied and she grinned then kissed him.

"You're already with me." She replied.

"Well, wherever you go, I'm going, so you can decide what happens next." He said.

"I want to go to college." She replied.

"To do what?" He asked curiously.

"That depends." She said.

"On?" He asked curiously.

"Would you go with me?" She asked softly and he smirked.

"You want me to go to college with you?" He asked surprised.

"I want you to do everything with me." She replied honestly.

"Okay, I'll go to college with you." Damon nodded and she grinned and kissed him.

"What would you want to study?" She asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, but I've been to college a few times before, so it doesn't really matter." He shrugged. "Don't you want to do something with fashion?" Damon asked and she shook her head.

"I like fashion but if I studied it, I would probably get sick of it. I want to study something interesting that'll keep my attention and challenge me." She replied. "I've always loved science, so probably something scientific." She replied and Damon grinned widely.

"You're a science nerd." He laughed and she giggled.

"Yeah, but I was head cheerleader so I got away with it." She teased and he chuckled.

"Well, I don't have any science degrees so that could be fun." Damon smirked.

"Where should we go?" She asked with a smile.

"Anywhere you want to." Damon shrugged.

"California." Caroline smiled.

"I'll get course books for us to look through." He nodded.

"What about Stefan and Elle?" Caroline asked. They'd all agreed to only use her new name so they'd all get used to it.

"Do you want them to come with us?" Damon asked as he moved his hand to her hip and pulled her a little closer.

"I would love that." She smiled.

"Then we'll ask them tomorrow." Damon shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know what Caroline's red dress for the dance, her blue dress for the wedding and what Elena now looks like, I have links on my profile. In case the girl I chose ever sees it, I just googled 'brunette' and picked someone that could pass for similar to Elena but different enough that it wouldn't be obvious. So no harm is intended!<strong>


	6. Week 3

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>On the Monday morning, Stefan and Elena came down stairs to find Damon and Caroline sitting next to each other on the couch looking intently at something on Damon's laptop.<p>

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked curiously and he and Elena sat across from them.

"Looking at colleges." Damon replied absently.

"I really did not expect that response." Stefan chuckled.

"Why?" Elena asked Damon surprised.

"Barbie wants to go to college in California so we're looking to see what one would be best or has interesting classes." Damon shrugged. "Looks like UCLA is our best bet."

"Would you two consider coming with us?" Caroline smiled at them.

"I'm in." Elena grinned. "I like the idea of California." She said.

"I'll go where you go." Stefan said with a shrug.

"Are you going to college too?" Caroline asked them happily.

"I'd like to." Elena said.

"What do you want to study and I'll look it up?" Damon asked her without looking up from the screen.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Neuroscience as a major and microbiology, immunology and molecular genetics as a minor." Caroline grinned.

"Nerd." Damon smirked at her.

"Damon, you can hardly call me a nerd when you're doing the same thing." Caroline pointed out and he chuckled while Stefan and Elena looked surprised.

"You're going to college?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon smirked.

"Barbie asked me to." Damon shrugged. "I'm choosing psychobiology as my minor though." Damon pointed out. "It just sounds funny." He smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Dumbass." She rolled her eyes.

"So what do you two want to do?" Damon asked as he pulled up the course list.

"Something literary." Elena replied.

"Comparative literature?" Damon asked her as he looked at the list.

"That's what I was planning to do actually." She smiled.

"Minor?" He asked.

"Something fun like a language." She replied.

"They have lots of languages to choose from. Okay, Stef?" Damon asked.

"Architecture." Stefan replied.

"Really?" Damon chuckled amused. "They have that." He nodded. "Looks like we're all going to UCLA then." He smirked.

"What are we going to do about accommodation?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not living in a dorm." Damon replied deadpan and she giggled.

"Obviously not." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We could either buy a house and all live together or you and I can get a place together and Stef and Elle can get a place together." Damon shrugged. "Whatever."

"What about tuition?" Caroline asked and Damon chuckled.

"Vampires don't pay tuition, buttercup." He smirked.

"What about our applications? Isn't it too late now?" Caroline asked and he chuckled.

"Vampires don't need applications." He pointed out and she giggled.

"Is the point to this that vampires can do whatever they want?" Caroline asked him amused and he laughed.

"See? Now you're getting it." Damon nodded.

"Can we get a beach house?" Caroline grinned.

"If you want." Damon shrugged.

"Ooh, I like that idea." Elena grinned.

"I just can't believe that you're going to college." Stefan said to Damon and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Stef." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline finished painting the leopard print on the black lines in her bedroom and the room looked amazing. On the Tuesday they went to a bed store and bought Caroline a turquoise four poster bed with black curtains around it and they arranged it to be delivered on the Thursday. They spent the Tuesday evening painting the wardrobes and drawers black then watched a movie together. Elena's funeral was happening on the Friday afternoon. On the Wednesday, Damon went to Liz's house and told her about the realities of vampires. He explained the emotion switch and everything. He explained that there had probably been plenty of vampires in Mystic Falls that she didn't know about because they weren't killers and she seemed really intrigued... And she completely believed him. She trusted Damon. Damon also told her that he was seeing Caroline and she seemed really happy about it considering how well he'd looked after her the past couple of weeks.<p>

On the Thursday, Caroline's bed finally came and they got it set up in her room and the bedroom was finally complete. When it came to bed time, Damon automatically went into his room and Caroline followed and she watched him change into his sleep shorts and t-shirt.

"Damon?" She asked softly and he turned to look at her. "Will you sleep with me in my bed tonight?" She asked him and he seemed to understand what she meant.

"We won't be able to watch a movie in there until we get you a TV." He replied for confirmation of what she was saying.

"I know." She nodded. "We don't need to watch a movie tonight." She replied.

"Okay." He said then she took his hand and they went into her room and closed the door. They went over to the bed and Damon climbed under the covers and Caroline closed the curtains around the bed so it was like they were in their own little private bubble and she lay down next to him and they faced each other. Damon felt a little bit nervous which he thought was ridiculous, considering he'd slept with thousands of women, but it was still there. Caroline was a little bit nervous as she felt so much for him and she knew it was returned. She also seemed to know that he wasn't going to make a move first so she touched his cheek softly with her hand and he leaned into her touch. She leaned forward and kissed him softly and he returned it immediately and rested his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him. Caroline let her hand move from his cheek to wander gently over his chest and side until she reached the hem of his shirt and she slipped her fingers underneath to caress his stomach and ribs with feather light touches. Damon slid his hand down her side to her thigh and he hitched her thigh to rest on his. He took her hand then gently pulled her up into a seated position and moved to the hem of her top and she put her arms up so he pulled it over her head then she did the same with him. He started to kiss her again then leaned down on top of her and she held the sides of his face as their tongues slid silkily against each other. Damon pulled away from her then kneeled and slowly unzipped her shorts then she lifted her hips for him so he could slide down her shorts and underwear and he deposited them on the floor. He took a minute just to take in her body and he smiled. She was just perfect. Caroline pulled him down on top of her then reached down with her hands and pushed his shorts over his hips and Damon kicked them off then just stared at her face as their naked bodies pressed against each other. "You're beautiful." He whispered to her and she smiled.

"I love you, Damon." She whispered back and his undead heart fluttered. He'd waited for over a century to hear those words and it was so worth the wait.

"I love you too." He replied then he saw the pure joy that crossed her face. He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close so his chest rested against hers and she moved her legs to straddle him from below and he entered her smoothly and she gasped into his mouth. Neither was in any rush so Damon kept his movements lazy and soft. It was the first time in his life that it wasn't just sex – he wasn't just screwing someone. He was showing his buttercup how much he loved her. There was nothing urgent about anything and nothing was important in that moment except each other. Caroline kept him close and he held her just as tightly – almost as if the other could be ripped away at any moment. Caroline climaxed first then Damon let himself go too. It was easily the best experience either of them had ever had.

Damon moved to her side and she turned to face him and their legs entwined together as they stared at each other in awe. Caroline could see in the way he looked at her that she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Damon could see in her face that she was head over heels in love with him.

"Wow." She whispered a few minutes later and he smiled.

"Wow." He nodded in agreement and she grinned. He moved to lie on his back then stretched his left arm out so she could tuck herself into him. She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest. She lay her hand on his stomach and he moved his right hand to hold hers and she laced their fingers together. Damon had never been happier. Caroline had never been happier. They were asleep minutes later, both with matching smiles of joy on their faces as they slept.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Caroline leaning on her elbow watching him. He smirked at her amused as she traced circles on his stomach.<p>

"Morning." She smiled widely at him.

"What are you doing up before me? I can't have my morning ritual with you awake." He pointed out and she laughed.

"What morning ritual?" She smiled innocently and he chuckled.

"You know what I'm talking about." He said dryly and she giggled.

"You mean where you lie there for hours not waking me because I look comfortable?" She teased softly and he chuckled. He knew that she knew it was more than that but that's the excuse he always gave her.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Possibly the best sleep I've ever had." He replied amused.

"Me too." She agreed.

"I don't really know what to say to you this morning." He replied awkwardly and she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't understand." She said.

"I feel... like... God this is embarrassing." He muttered and she suddenly looked concerned.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"I feel like every sappy word ever created describes me this morning." He said and she giggled.

"You mean you're feeling like you could just melt into the bed with how in love you are?" She asked and he laughed.

"Something like that." He smirked.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm in the same boat." She smiled and he chuckled.

"You've turned me into a huge sap." He said to her and she giggled.

"Again, if it makes you feel any better, everyone knows how lethal you are and I won't tell anyone about you being a sap." She winked and he laughed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I have to be honest though... I don't like this feeling at all." He replied and she frowned.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because now I have something to lose." He said to her in a whisper.

"You're not going to lose me." She replied.

"You don't know how you'll feel in the future." He countered and she sighed.

"Damon?" She said softly. "It's been you since the first moment I saw you that day in the Grill when you smiled at me." She replied. "It's always been you. It's always going to be you." She added and he heard Katherine and Elena in his head saying it was never going to be him. "Can't you tell how I feel about you?" She whispered. He stared into her eyes and he saw the truth. He had to stop doubting her.

"I can tell." He nodded and she smiled.

"Good." She said. "So no more of that nonsense, okay?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Okay." He replied. She knew that as much as he was Damon Salvatore, badass psycho vamp... He was also incredibly fragile and breakable underneath it all. He'd let her see that side to him and the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him.

* * *

><p>The two of them had a shower and got ready then went down the stairs hand in hand. The two of them kept grinning at each other without meaning to. Damon got them blood for breakfast and Caroline sat in his lap on the couch. They kept kissing and smiling and were sickeningly sweet. Shortly after they'd finished their blood, Stefan and Elena came down stairs and found them draped all over each other as they kissed and held hands and grinned. Stefan and Elena had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at the outrageously happy couple.<p>

"Morning." Stefan said amused.

"Good morning, Stefan. Sleep well?" Damon asked him with a grin and Stefan's eyes widened at Damon's incredible mood.

"Uh... fine. You?" Stefan asked a little sceptically. Damon just grinned at him but Caroline answered.

"We slept great." Caroline smiled.

"Caroline... What have you done to Damon?" Elena asked and she giggled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Can't a guy just wake up on the right side of the bed without an inquiry?" Damon asked annoyed and Stefan and Elena seemed to sigh in relief at his attitude.

"Of course... I just haven't seen you after you've woken up on the right side of the bed before." Elena said amused.

"Doesn't happen often." Damon replied.

"What time are we leaving?" Caroline asked Damon and he looked confused.

"Why are we leaving?" Damon asked with one cocked eyebrow.

"The funeral." Caroline reminded him and he sighed.

"I'm not going." Damon replied and Caroline gaped at him.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I killed her. That wouldn't be very tasteful for the killer to turn up at the funeral." Damon pointed out.

"You need to kidnap, John." Caroline said and he sighed.

"I think we should just kill him then disappear." Damon shrugged.

"He's still my father, Damon." Elena reminded him.

"It's good to kill asshole fathers. I wish I'd killed mine." Damon smirked and Elena looked surprised.

"Would you have if I hadn't?" Stefan asked stunned.

"Probably." Damon nodded. "He did kill us first after all." Damon pointed out.

"Sorry to change the delightful subject, but you still need to kidnap John." Caroline reminded him and he rolled his eyes.

"You're ruining my buzz, buttercup." Damon quipped and she laughed.

"Just remember I can always give you it back." She winked at him.

"Is that so?" He asked amused.

"Mmhmm." She smiled mischievously.

"And how are you going to do that?" Damon cocked an eyebrow, his expression still mainly blank. She leaned down to whisper in his ear so quietly Stefan didn't hear her.

"I love you." She whispered and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Okay... so maybe you can." He replied and she giggled.

"Told you so." She smirked and he kissed her.

"What are we going to do if Isobel is around?" Elena asked hesitantly breaking their kiss.

"Isobel is a major liability. If she's around today, either she dies or the four of us disappear. It's up to you." Damon said to Elena and she gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Completely." Damon nodded. "The spell Bonnie put on you is a glamour only. It didn't actually change your DNA. Isobel will be able to smell that it's still you then she could tell anyone." Damon replied. "She could tell other vampires that the doppelganger is still alive."

"Do you really think she would do that to her own daughter?" Stefan asked confused.

"I can never be sure what Isobel would be willing to do." Damon replied. "But if somehow she's been compelled by one of the Original vampires... If they find out you're still alive, we're all screwed." Damon said honestly.

"Isobel needs to die then." Caroline replied and Elena gaped at her.

"What?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Elena. You're my friend and I love you, but I'm not willing to risk our lives for hers." Caroline said resolutely.

"Elle." Damon reminded her and she nodded.

"I have to agree with you there, Caroline." Stefan sighed. "After everything we did to keep you safe, Elle, it's not worth the risk for someone who could very well be fine with being the one to hand you over to the Originals herself." Stefan said to her.

"Just... don't tell me, okay?" Elena asked softly. "If you all have to do something... don't tell me. Keep me in the dark about it because I don't want to know." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Caroline went to the funeral with her mother while Damon hid amongst the trees watching her and the service. The whole town showed up except Mason, Stefan and Damon. Caroline told her mother that Stefan was too distraught to come and Damon seemed overly mopey about something but he wouldn't tell her what. Liz nodded to her as of course she knew what was wrong with Damon and she could understand why he didn't want to be there. Caroline was also watching for John and Isobel. Neither of them knew she was a vampire so she could hear them if they talked about anything. John was at the funeral in the front row next to Jenna and Jeremy and he looked crestfallen. Damon had convinced Liz that the Council couldn't keep records of Elena's death considering John Gilbert was her father – that had shocked Liz – and Liz destroyed the evidence with Damon before John could look into it. He'd arrived in Mystic Falls the morning of the funeral so the body was already sealed in the coffin so he couldn't see it. Caroline couldn't see Isobel anywhere nor had she heard the name being said. The service was beautiful and Caroline shed a few tears even though Elena was still alive. It was just heartbreaking to see everyone so sad when they wouldn't have been were it not for the stupid curse.<p>

Caroline hovered near John after the funeral at the wake in the Gilbert house so she could hear if he made any calls to Isobel. She knew Damon was out in the woods near the house so he was close to her should she need him.

"I thought of a problem." Caroline heard Bonnie say quietly and she turned around to face her.

"What problem?" Caroline asked looking around.

"I need to speak to Damon... unfortunately." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Caroline nodded. The two of them went out into the garden and it looked like they were going for a walk.

"Damon." Caroline whispered and he appeared in front of her startling Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked Caroline and Caroline motioned to Bonnie. Bonnie tapped her ear and he understood. "I've scoured the surrounding area. Nobody is here." He said.

"What if John or Isobel dig up the coffin?" Bonnie whispered and Damon frowned. How had he not thought of that?

"You have a point. The records of the real death have been destroyed so they might resort to that." Damon muttered.

"What should we do?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I'll dig up the grave and move the coffin." Damon whispered back. "There's no trace of Isobel anywhere in town, but she could still come to check that she's really dead."

"I still think you need to compel John. You could find out if Isobel knows and if not, compel him to forget all about her and Mystic Falls and just go about living his life." Caroline said and Damon nodded.

"Dammit." Damon muttered.

* * *

><p>Caroline went back to the wake and stayed until it was only Alaric, Jenna, John and Jeremy left. Jeremy and Ric knew the plan so Caroline spent time with Jeremy so it didn't look like she was waiting for something. When Jenna went to bed, Caroline text Damon and he snuck in the house and knocked John out from behind. Damon and Caroline took him back to the boarding house and dumped him in the cell. Damon took his phone and emptied his pockets and took all his jewellery in case any of them had vervain in them. John had never seen the basement of the boarding house so Damon and Stefan made a decision that they wouldn't let John see them at all. Just in case the compulsion ever wore off one day or somehow he became a vampire, they'd never be implicated. Elena checked on him as Elle, of course, and eventually he woke up while Elena stood on the other side of the door and watched him.<p>

"Who are you?" John whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elena replied a little sadly.

"What do you want with me?" John asked as he sat up.

"You're here until the vervain is out of your system and you can be compelled." Elena replied.

"Compelled by a vampire? Are you a vampire?" John's eyes widened.

"I'm not a vampire but yes, you will be compelled by a vampire." Elena nodded.

"Why? To do what?" John asked.

"I can't be sure you would tell me the truth about some things, that's why. You won't be compelled to do anything bad, don't worry." She smiled softly.

"The truth about what?" John asked sceptically.

"Did you contact Isobel to tell her about Elena's death?" Elena asked and his eyes widened.

"No, not yet." He shook his head. "I didn't think it would be appropriate for her to come to the funeral, considering how unstable she is." He said in grief.

"Did you love your daughter?" Elena asked and he gasped.

"Of course." He said. "How did you know she was my daughter?"

"I want to trust you, John. But you and Isobel could lead to my death and the death of everyone close to me." She replied sadly.

"How? I don't even know you." John said confused and saw her smile.

"You do, actually." She nodded. "Isobel cannot be trusted. If I were to tell you the truth, you would need to swear never to tell Isobel. Never to tell anyone. My life hangs in the balance." She said softly.

"My daughter died, please just tell me what's going on. This is too much." He said shakily and it actually broke her heart to see him so grief stricken. She never knew he cared that much.

"You bought me a pink fire truck for my fifth birthday." She said and he looked confused then stunned. "You took me for ice cream once and I fell and scraped my knee and you took me to the hospital where they told you that I only needed a band aid." She said and his jaw dropped. "It was Katherine in the coffin." She whispered and tears streamed down his face.

"Elena?" He asked in disbelief. "But how?"

"If I open this door, do you promise to stay in there? It's about my safety." She said.

"I promise." He nodded. She opened the door and went inside and sat next to him.

"I'm now Noelle Griffon." She replied. "A witch did a glamour on me so that I wouldn't be the doppelganger anymore." She whispered and his face showed the realisation. "You know about the curse." She gathered and he nodded. A moment later he grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank god." He whispered and she reluctantly hugged him back.

"I faked my death." She said.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear. Not even Isobel." He promised and she could see that he meant it.

"The problem is, to a vampire I still smell like the doppelganger. Isobel can't ever see me again. She'll know it's me." Elena told him and he nodded.

"I'll cut contact with her." He said. "How did you pull this off?" He asked her in disbelief and she smiled.

"Damon." She replied and his jaw dropped.

"Damon killed Katherine?" He asked and she nodded.

"He killed Katherine then set the whole thing up to look like I was turned into a vampire and he staked me because I attacked Jeremy." She replied. "Then he drove my car into a tree so it looked like I died in a car accident." She explained.

"He did all that for you?" John asked in disbelief.

"Underneath it all, he's a good man." Elena said. "He's very different now, actually."

"I take it he's the one that knocked me out?" John cocked an eyebrow and Elena laughed.

"Maybe not completely different, but he didn't kill you so it's a step forward." She smirked.

"So Jeremy knows all about this?" John asked and Elena nodded. "What exactly was I going to be compelled for?" He asked and she sighed.

"Damon was going to compel you to tell him the truth about whether you've contacted Isobel about my death then compel you not to look into my death as he had the council files destroyed so there would never be any record of me being a vampire." She said. "He's also gotten me a new birth certificate, passport, social security number, background and high school diploma." She replied.

"Are you two... together now?" John asked in disbelief and Elena laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm still with Stefan." She replied. "Damon's very happily smitten with his girlfriend." Elena smiled and John looked stunned.

"Damon has a girlfriend?" John asked and Elena smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Then why would he help you like this?" John asked her and she laughed.

"I guess now that we're both over our little crushes on each other he sees me like a sister or something." Elena replied.

"I knew you liked me back." Damon smirked as he walked into the cell and Elena blushed at him hearing her confession.

"Damon." John nodded.

"Noelle sang like a canary, I see." Damon rolled his eyes. They'd made an agreement not to tell John but here she was...

"He's not going to say anything." Elena replied.

"I won't do anything to put you in harm's way, Elena." John said.

"If you're going to know about this her name is Noelle or Elle. No fuck ups." Damon warned. "Get used to calling her that. Elena is dead." Damon said and John nodded.

"Okay." He replied.

"The coffin's been moved." Damon said to Elena.

"Where to?" She asked curiously.

"Top secret location." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"Do I really need to be kept in this cell?" John complained.

"Yes, until the vervain is out of your system." Damon nodded.

"He won't tell anyone." Elena said pleadingly to Damon.

"Sorry, Elle, not taking any chances regardless if he's your sperm donor." Damon replied and John's jaw clenched in annoyance at his 'sperm donor' comment. "He was willing to kill Stef and I not long ago and I trust him about as far as you could throw him." Damon said and she sighed.

"Can I get you anything? A drink or some food?" Elena asked him.

"Some water would be nice." John nodded and Damon held up one finger as if asking them to wait and he stepped back and turned his face to the stairs.

"Buttercup? Bring the prisoner water." He called then smirked and leaned against the door.

"He's not a prisoner, Damon." Caroline chastised as she came down stairs with two bottles of water and a packet of cookies.

"Buzz-kill." He smirked at her and she winked.

"Here you go." Caroline smiled at John then handed over the water and cookies.

"Those are my cookies." Damon deadpanned and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"There's another packet upstairs, sweetie." She replied and he huffed.

"Fine." He said and John watched in disbelief as Damon transformed from asshole Damon Salvatore to whipped boyfriend in under a minute.

"Thanks, Caroline." John nodded to her.

"You're welcome." She smiled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you a vampire now?" John asked curiously as he wondered how she heard Damon and was down stairs a moment or two later.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Katherine's fault." She said.

"Does your mother know?" John asked surprised and Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Is that a threat, John?" Damon snapped. "You so much as look at her in a way I don't like and I'll put you through a meat grinder and feed you to a fish farm, do you understand me?" Damon asked darkly and John's eyes widened. When Elena said it, John found it strange that Damon had a girlfriend and couldn't imagine it... Seeing it was frightening. Damon would literally do anything to protect her and he gathered that's what faking Elena's death was about.

"Stop being dramatic, it was just a question." Caroline said with a sigh then took his hand. "No, she doesn't know and we'd like to keep it that way." Caroline said to John and he nodded.

"Visiting hour is over." Damon said and nodded to indicate Elena should hurry up.

"I'll come back and see you in the morning and I'll bring breakfast." Elena said to John.

"Good night." John smiled at her. He was so beyond relieved that his daughter wasn't dead. Even if she didn't look like his daughter anymore.

"Night, John." Caroline smiled then dragged Damon out of the cell and Elena trailed behind. Once Elena was out of the cell, Damon bolted the door locked then put a huge padlock on it earning an unimpressed look from Elena then the three of them went upstairs.

"I still think I should kill him." Damon muttered as he sat down on the couch across from Stefan.

"He was being nice, Damon." Elena pointed out. "You didn't have to threaten to turn him into fish food." She said amused. She didn't think he'd actually do that but Elena was happy to see how protective he was of Caroline.

"Fish food?" Stefan asked confused.

"Meat grinder." Damon shrugged and Stefan laughed.

"You're actually insane." Stefan replied wide eyed.

"I'm not insane, I just like killing people. There's a difference." Damon pointed out.

"You like it?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Every vampire does." He shrugged. "Many just don't admit it." He replied. "This had been a long day." He sighed. "I need a drink." He muttered.

"I think we all could use one." Caroline replied and he nodded then went over and got four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of apple flavoured vodka. He poured himself and Stefan shots of whiskey and vodka for the girls since neither really liked whiskey much. "To Elena Gilbert." Caroline held up her glass and Elena laughed then the four of them drank their shots.

"Burns so good." Damon sighed.

"Let's play 'I've never'." Caroline smiled and Damon chuckled.

"I did feel like getting wasted." He smirked and they laughed knowing there probably wasn't much Damon had never done.

"I've never had sex with a girl." Caroline said and Damon and Stefan drank their shots then filled them back up, knowing they would be the two drinking the most.

"I've never killed anyone." Elena said and Damon and Stefan drank again then filled them up.

"I've never..." Damon thought about it and they laughed. "Worn a dress." He smirked knowing Stefan would have to drink too. The girls drank theirs and Stefan glared at Damon then drank his down and the girls laughed.

"I've never had sex with more than two people in one day." Stefan smirked and Damon rolled his eyes and drank his shot.

"Fiend." Caroline giggled and he kissed her. "I've never had dark hair." She said and the other three drank their shot.

"I've never taken drugs." Elena said and Damon and Stefan drank.

"I've never... this is hard." Damon muttered and they laughed. "I've never been engaged." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes and drank his shot.

"I didn't know that." Elena said to Stefan surprised.

"Katherine killed her." Damon explained and Elena's eyes bugged.

"I've never had sex with a guy." Stefan chuckled and the girls drank their shots as did Damon. Elena and Caroline's eyes bugged.

"What?" Damon asked.

"That's hot." Caroline smirked and he chuckled.

"Now who's the fiend?" He teased.

"Still you." She giggled. "I've never been arrested." Caroline said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're all trying to get me drunk." He muttered then downed his shot while the other three laughed. Damon could tell that Elena was already pretty tipsy and she had a mischievous look on her face. He just knew the next one would be about him...

"I've never been in love with Caroline." Elena said and Damon rolled his eyes, poured himself another shot and downed it. "Awww!" Elena grinned and Damon chuckled. Stefan was shocked that Damon would admit to it in front of her.

"So nosy." Damon shook his head and Caroline took his hand and smiled at him. "I've never danced about my room in my underwear singing Britney Spears at the top of my lungs in front of the mirror." Damon smirked at Elena and her eyes widened and she blushed scarlet then drank her shot and they laughed.

"When was that?" Stefan laughed.

"I went over to tell her what Isobel said when I went to find her but she was... busy." Damon laughed and Elena hid her face in her hands.

"That is so embarrassing." She said and they laughed.

"I videotaped it for leverage." Damon winked and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! I'll do anything! Please just erase that!" She said and he laughed.

"Kidding." Damon smirked and she sighed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was fairly quiet. On the Saturday, Elena spent time with John, talked to him about things and he was actually grateful to be able to spend some time with her. Caroline and Damon spent the weekend in bed mostly. On the Monday morning, Damon compelled John to not tell anyone anything he had learned about Elena's death. He also made him forget that he spent the weekend in a cell at the boarding house and to cut contact with Isobel permanently. Damon drove Caroline to school as normal then went to hang out with Mason.<p> 


	7. Week 8

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by and a routine developed. Caroline and Stefan went to school during the week and Damon hung out with Elena or Mason, sometimes both, in the evenings Damon and Caroline spent their time in either of their bedrooms watching movies or exploring each other's bodies while Stefan got used to Elena in her new body. On Friday nights Damon and Caroline would go out, leaving the house to Stefan and Elena and on Saturday nights Stefan would take Elena out a few towns over so nobody would know them and leave the house to Damon and Caroline and Sundays became their group day. During the day they'd get up to stupid things and just chill out and have fun, then at night they'd drink and party together. With all the drinking games, they knew almost all of each other's dirty little secrets, though admittedly, Damon had way more than the rest of them.<p>

When Caroline had been a vampire for three weeks, Damon started to put the pressure on her to learn to fight and manage pain and little by little she accepted it more and more. At first it hurt her to have to hurt him but then they both decided to switch their emotions off while they trained until they were both used to the idea of fighting each other. Damon was seriously impressed with her. He thought it was like she was born to be a vampire. She picked up everything so quickly and she even managed to stop herself the first time he took her to feed from a human. He could easily over power her when they fought but it wasn't about that. He taught her the skills she would need if ever faced with someone that was far older than her. He taught her to fight dirty and he taught her to be ruthless. He started to teach her to be on her guard all the time and to be able to think fast. He did that by randomly sneaking up on her and attacking her when she least expected it. At first it was useless but he didn't give up, which surprised him as he wasn't known for his patience. After a while, Caroline managed to separate her feelings for Damon by seeing him as two people. One was the love of her life that she would never hurt and would do anything for. The other was her sire and although he was strict and brutal and pushed her, she never feared him and she knew he was only pushing her so that she would be a survivor like him. So she would be able to hold her own in any fight. There weren't many vampires she would encounter that were as cunning and ruthless as Damon, so who better to teach her? The last thing Damon wanted was to physically harm her in any way, but he'd rather that than she died in a pointless fight because he'd left her weak and unable to take care of herself.

* * *

><p>Their first real training session was on the Saturday of her fourth week of being a vampire. They were back out in the garden like when he got her to break his arm and they were both wearing shorts and a t-shirt.<p>

"Tell me things you could do to disable an attacker to put them at a disadvantage." Damon said to her as he wanted her to think about it.

"Broken bones?" She asked hesitantly and he nodded.

"What else?" He asked.

"Any kind of head injury?" She asked and he smiled.

"Good, what else?" He asked.

"Sensitive areas in the body being harmed?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Please don't knee me in the balls." He said. "But any other male vampire attacker, go ahead." He winked and she giggled.

"I won't." She smiled.

"Can you think of anything else that would be a disadvantage to an attacker?" Damon asked.

"No." She sighed. She should have googled it so she wouldn't look so inexperienced, she thought to herself.

"That's okay." He smiled. "Eyes. Hurt the eyes and the attacker can't see where you are. Stabbing anything but especially wood into any part of the body weakens an attacker. Just a knife will hurt and take a few moments to heal but doesn't leave any after effects so that isn't the best option but it'll buy you a few seconds and sometimes that's all it takes. If you stab a vampire with wood, as you know from your leg, it won't heal properly without blood and it'll still hurt for a while afterwards. Especially if you get some type of wood that'll give off splinters. But, the most effective way to weaken a vampire is draining them of their blood. That's also the most dangerous for you, so keep that in mind."

"Why is it dangerous?" She asked.

"Because it leaves you vulnerable and standing still. Draining is definitely not what you want to do if you have more than one attacker because they can kill you while you're standing still and draining." He said and she nodded. "So given everything I've just said, today your lesson is to use everything I've said to get me off of you. I'm going to grab you and hold on tight until you can get me off of you. I'll stand still and just do anything you can to disable me. I'm not going to let go until you make me." He smirked and her eyes widened a little.

"I love you, I don't know if I can physically hurt you." She said in a small voice and he smiled at her.

"I'm not the Damon that you love today and you're not Caroline that I love today. Today we are vampire and sire." He said. "Think about it if the roles were reversed. What if you were a vampire for nearly 150 years and I was your newbie vamp and you knew all the dangers out there. Would you be able to risk me maybe getting killed because I couldn't hurt you to learn and you couldn't hurt me to learn?" He asked her and she sighed.

"No, I wouldn't risk you for anything." She sighed and he smiled.

"See? That's how I feel." He said to her seriously.

"I see your point." She nodded.

"Ready?" He smirked and she took a deep breath.

"Ready." She said and Damon rushed her and grabbed her by the throat with his left hand and squeezed hard with a steel grip. She gasped a little and her first reaction was trying to pry his fingers off but his grip was too strong. She took her left hand up and slapped his face and he smirked.

"Where in our entire conversation did we talk about slapping?" He asked her amused and she rolled her eyes. She moved her right hand up and forced his pinky up until it snapped and he laughed. "I can't believe you just broke my finger." He laughed. "How is that going to disable me at all?" He asked amused and her eyed narrowed and she kicked his shin. "Better." He smirked. "Think, Caroline." He said to her seriously and she did. He had his left arm stretched out straight as he held her throat and she realised his elbow wasn't bent. She took a deep breath then swung her right fist into his elbow and winced when she heard the bones shatter. She watched horrified as his arm bent in on itself and he was forced to let go of her throat because of his snapped arm. Damon forced himself not to react even though that had been horrendously painful. He righted himself and went back to stand in front of her with a forced smile. "Excellent." He nodded to her.

"I'm sorry." She said emotionally and he chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. That was a very good way to disable my arm." He nodded.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he could see how horrified she was at what she had done.

"I told you already." He smiled. "As long as you don't stake me, rip out my heart or cut my head off, I'll heal." He smirked. "I'm impressed you noticed the flaw in the way I had my arm though." He grinned.

"You did that on purpose?" She asked wide eyed and he chuckled.

"Of course. Spotting flaws in a fight gives you an advantage." He pointed out. "The more flaws you spot, the more you learn not to have any yourself." He replied and she nodded.

"Your arm hasn't healed yet." She said in a grimace and he shrugged.

"A little blood will fix that." He smirked then walked over to the pile of blood bags he'd taken out. He'd been expecting that he would need them today and he drank one down and seconds later his arm was healed. "See? All fixed." He smiled at her. "Okay, next one." He grinned then sped around behind her, put his arms around her, locking her arms at her sides. "Just think for a minute and see what the best way to get me off you is." He said to her in his instructor voice. Caroline thought about the way he held her. His face was right behind her head and they were right next to the concrete patio. She threw her head back and cracked his nose which loosened his grip ever so slightly which was what she was going for then she bent forward quickly so his feet were off the ground and he rested completely on her back then she let them fall sideways so he landed on his back with her on top. His head hit the concrete and as soon as they hit the ground she used her gymnastics training and flipped herself backwards by throwing her legs over her head then stood up, leaving Damon on his back while she was no longer restricted by his arms. "I'm seriously impressed with you right now." Damon smirked as he stood up. Caroline noticed the blood seeping from the back of his head and the little puddle on the concrete and the trickle from his nose and she felt terrible again. Damon noticed right away and chuckled. "Don't be upset. You did really well. I wasn't expecting that at all." He smiled. "And that's saying something." He pointed out and she nodded as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"So you're okay?" She asked sceptically and he sped forward and kissed her softly.

"I'm fine." He smiled at her warmly.

"Can we continue this tomorrow?" She asked in a small voice and he chuckled.

"Sure." He nodded then took her hand, grabbed the rest of the blood and they went inside to the living room.

"Why are you bleeding?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"Because I'm a battered boyfriend." He replied and Caroline grimaced. "Kidding. We were training." He added. "She's going to be some vampire." Damon grinned impressed.

* * *

><p>The following weekend, Damon was adding something new to her training. They'd spent all week doing training where she learned how to get him off of her in different ways and it got a little easier to hurt him but it still hurt her every time she did it. When the Saturday of the fifth week came, Damon decided that they'd be better to turn it off when they trained.<p>

"So I have a suggestion." Damon said to her and she looked at him curiously. "I think during our training sessions, we should turn our emotions off." Damon said to her and her eyes widened.

"Won't it be hard to turn them back on?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"We're both happy when we have them on, it'll be easy." He nodded. "And you can turn it off to varying degrees. I'm only going to turn mine half off." He explained. "You won't be able to do that yet, it'll just be completely off and completely on." He said.

"Does that mean I won't care about you at all?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"You won't care about anything, which is fine because the instincts to protect yourself will be heightened." He explained.

"But won't I kill you?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled.

"I won't let you kill me." He replied. "Anyway, without your emotions you won't love me but you still won't want to kill me." He smirked.

"Why do you need to do it at all?" She asked him confused and he sighed.

"Because we're taking it up a notch today and I... can't hurt you if I don't." Damon replied and she blinked in surprise. She thought he would be able to do it fine, considering he had talked her into being fine with it.

"What do you mean we're taking it up a notch?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to continue what we've been doing, ie. You disabling me, but I'm going to disable you first. You're going to have to fight through the pain with a disadvantage." He replied hesitantly and she nodded.

"Alright." She said. She wasn't nervous as she'd seen Damon healing from her plenty of times and wanted to be able to push away the pain like he did.

"Then turn it off." He said to her and she took a deep breath and exhaled and Damon saw her kind facial features change to cold and emotionless so he turned his half off. "Ready?" He smirked.

"Get on with it, Salvatore." She replied in a bored tone and he chuckled then sped forward to her and pulled down on both of her arms, forcing them out of their sockets so she wouldn't be able to use her arms. She hissed in pain and her face changed then he grabbed her by the throat like the first time he did it. She didn't hesitate this time. She angled her body away from him and swung her leg and roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him flying off of her.

"Nice move, Barbie." He smirked as he jumped to his feet then went over and popped her arms back in and she snarled at him because of the pain.

"That fucking hurt." She hissed and he chuckled.

"That was the point." He smirked then without notice he slipped a dagger out of his pocket and stabbed her in the stomach with it. "Next." He grinned then pulled the dagger back out, put it in his pocket and threw her over his shoulder. She put her arms around his waist and pulled herself down his back a little then moved her legs so they were around his neck and twisted. He fell to the ground but she was expecting that so she had her hands out and managed to flip herself onto her feet when her hands touched the ground. "Aren't you flexible?" He chuckled from where he lay on the ground with his neck snapped to the side, waiting for it to heal.

"You don't do gymnastics and cheerleading for years without learning a few things." She smirked. A few minutes later he was all healed and he jumped back up.

"You're getting pretty good, I think we're going to have to step things up a bit." He grinned and she saw the dark twinkle in his eye. "Attack me, Barbie. See if you can get a hit in." He smirked and she rushed him, he saw her throw her fist at his face so he grabbed it in mid air and twisted and she ended up on the ground with a broken wrist. "Don't be so obvious." He instructed then she stood up with a little deviant smile on her face that turned him on. She performed a fake out where she pretended that she was going to hit him and just as he reached up to stop her she dropped to the ground and spun with her leg out. She hit both of his legs at the same time causing him to land flat on his back. The second he landed she jumped on top of him and had her own hand crushing his throat.

"How's that for a hit?" She smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. He was incredibly turned on by her in that moment so his hand shot out and ripped her vest clean off her body and she smirked. "Hot, huh?" She asked then ripped his own shirt off then they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Stefan and Elena were out so there was nobody to catch them, not that they cared at that moment... Damon ripped her shorts and underwear off and she did the same to him and he slammed into her. Her hand fisted his hair and she yanked his head to one side and bit into his neck and he groaned then returned the bite. They hadn't bitten each other during sex when they had their emotions on and both of them revelled in it. He kept slamming into her as they fed from each other lying out on the grass in the middle of the garden. Soon it was too much, what with being turned on by the violence and giving into their natures and they both came loudly as they fed. When they were finished Damon rolled off of her and lay on his back panting just as she did. Both of their mouths were covered in blood and they had bruises and scratches on their skin.

"Fuck." Damon said.

"That was awesome." Caroline said and Damon chuckled.

"Round 2?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she grinned then rolled on top of him and sat down on him as he was already ready to go again.

* * *

><p>From then on, all of their training sessions ended the same way. Caroline would impress Damon and he would jump her or Damon would do something ruthless or brutal and since she had her emotions off, the dark side of her nature would take over and she'd jump him. They became two separate couples. The very much in love couple who spent time together and when they had sex it was more like making love and they had tenderness and comfort. Then there was the vampire and sire couple who fought and were violent who gave into their nature and fucked each other senseless. Both of them were more than happy with that. It meant they got to let out their inner monsters regularly while still enjoying a sweet relationship with each other. They fit together perfectly and they had the perfect balance.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the Thursday before the weekend of the wedding and Caroline was coming home to the boarding house after going out for dinner with her mother. She'd been a vampire for eight weeks now so she could go and do things without Damon chaperoning her and her control was excellent. She no longer needed to leave an area when she smelled blood. Damon put it down to her letting her nature out with him so it's not like the monster was fighting to get out all the time as she let it out purposely sometimes. He was still randomly attacking her every other day or so and he hadn't done it in a couple of days so she expected it and switched off her emotions. She walked in the door of the boarding house and nearly made it into the living room when he attacked. He had been sitting with Stefan and Elena when he heard her car and they'd been startled to see his face change and Stefan saw the difference in him and knew he'd switched his emotions off at least partly. Stefan and Elena didn't know that they did that when they fought and they didn't know that Damon randomly attacked her so Stefan's eyes widened when he saw the difference. He was about to say something when Caroline walked in and Damon rushed her and pushed her against a wall so that her back was to him. Caroline swung her elbow into his ribs and Stefan and Elena both heard the crack and their jaws dropped. They'd never seen Caroline and Damon being anything other than lovey dovey with each other. Damon's hold on her loosened slightly and Caroline pulled out a dagger she kept in her pocked and stabbed his side then Damon broke her left arm and she headered him then spun around and rushed him, grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into his wrist, pinning it against the wood and he hissed. That had hurt. He got his hand free then stabbed her back in the stomach and rushed her pinning her by the throat. Both were panting by this point and Caroline stared into his eyes.<p>

"Good." He nodded and she pulled out the dagger and tossed it to the floor. He could see the change in her mood then he grabbed her legs and hoisted them up and she ripped his shirt off and he did the same and they started kissing and pulling at each other's clothes while Damon tried to get them up the stairs before things got too heated. When they were out of sight Elena and Stefan still had their jaws dropped at what they just witnessed.

"You saw that too, right?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked shocked.

* * *

><p>Damon lay next to Caroline staring at the ceiling after their primal sex marathon.<p>

"We're going to have to either stop ripping each other's clothes or buy a whole new wardrobe." Caroline giggled as she turned her emotions on and Damon did the same.

"Buy new stuff. I like ripping off your clothes." He smirked.

"I have hardly any clothes left." She laughed.

"Me neither." He replied. "I think that was my last shirt." He smirked and she smiled.

"We'll have to go get new stuff tomorrow morning then, before we head to Raleigh." She said and he nodded.

"That move with the dagger, pinning me to the wall through the wrist, was awesome." He grinned. "Very brutal." He smirked and she laughed.

"Thanks. How do you think I'm doing? We've been training for a month, think I'm getting better?" She asked and he grinned.

"You fight like a vampire who's been a vampire for fifty years." He grinned. "I'm so impressed with you I could actually gush." He smirked and she laughed.

"I do have the best teacher." She smiled then kissed him.

"I noticed that you didn't even flinch when I stuck the dagger in your stomach and you didn't make any indication of pain when I broke your arm. How is the pain of things coming along?" He asked her seriously.

"The broken arm hurt more than the dagger but not that badly, if I'm honest." She said. "The first broken arm you gave me brought tears to my eyes with the amount of burning pain there was, now it's like only about half of the pain I had before." She said. "But I can ignore it now." She nodded. "As much as getting broken bones sucks, I can feel the difference now so I'm glad you're teaching me that." She said.

"You know I don't want to hurt you, buttercup. It makes me feel sick to my stomach but I've watched you improve so much that it's worth it. One day soon, you'll be able to take on almost anyone and that's a comfort to me." He said. "I genuinely think you could take on Stefan now. Like for real." He replied and she giggled.

"You think?" She asked in wonder.

"With his diet, you'd probably find it really easy." He nodded.

"Were they downstairs?" Caroline asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fuck." Damon muttered.

"I guess we should go explain." Caroline giggled.

"Fine." Damon said then got up and went over to his closet. He literally had no shirts, tops or vests and only suit trousers left so he pulled on a pair of suit trousers and Caroline snuck into her room and put on underwear and a dress. Damon came out of his room in only the suit trousers and Caroline giggled.

"You don't have any left?" She asked amused and he smirked.

"None." He replied and she laughed and took his hand and the two of them walked down to the living room where Stefan and Elena sat and watched them half nervously and half in disbelief.

"Why are you wearing that?" Stefan asked confused and Caroline giggled.

"I don't have any shirts or t-shirts left." Damon shrugged and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Elena asked confused as they sat down.

"Because Barbie gets carried away." Damon smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Like you're any better. I'm just lucky that I'm a shopaholic and still have some clothes." She said and he chuckled.

"Did we imagine the two of you stabbing each other?" Elena asked confused at their sudden happy couple behaviour and the two of them laughed.

"No, you didn't." Damon smirked.

"Damon and I train with our emotions off so that our training isn't affected by our feelings for each other." Caroline explained. "He's teaching me to fight and defend myself and he's teaching me pain tolerance." Caroline said.

"But you stabbed each other and broke each other's bones." Elena said in disbelief and both Caroline and Damon laughed.

"That was nothing." Damon smirked. "She's broken my neck, shattered my knees and elbows, cracked my skull, broken my back and staked me almost everywhere." Damon said and both Elena and Stefan's jaws dropped. "She has to know how to disable a vampire of any age considering she isn't long turned." Damon pointed out.

"How did you learn all of this when your sire wasn't around?" Elena asked him and Damon shrugged.

"I used to pick fights with other vampires to learn." Damon shrugged. "Caroline is doing so well. I'm so proud of her." Damon grinned widely at her and she smiled back. "She could totally take you, Stef." Damon smirked.

"How?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Because of my diet." Stefan said to Elena.

"Not just your diet, Stef." Damon said. "She thinks on her feet and she's very... creative." Damon smirked. "She does all these crazy moves that she learned from doing years of gymnastics."

"What was with the jumping each other right after?" Elena asked curiously and they laughed.

"When a vampire switches off their emotions and gives into their nature, violence and sex are very closely linked." Damon explained.

"So you get turned on by getting hurt and hurting each other?" Elena asked sceptically and Caroline laughed.

"When you say it like that it sounds bad." Caroline said. "You'll understand when you turn." Caroline explained.

"When?" Stefan asked confused. "What do you mean 'when' she turns?" Stefan asked.

"Oh... you haven't talked about that yet?" Caroline asked. "Woops."

"I'm sure it'll come up now." Damon smirked at Caroline. "Stefan, can I borrow a shirt? I need to go buy some clothes." Damon laughed. Stefan rolled his eyes and shot up to his room then came back down with a plain black t-shirt and tossed it to Damon. "Thanks." Damon said then pulled it on.

"I thought we were going shopping in the morning?" Caroline asked.

"That was before I realised I don't even have a vest." Damon smirked and she and Elena laughed.

"Let's go then." She said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline appeared a couple of hours later with tons of shopping bags. To be on the safe side, Damon had bought about 25 of each article of clothing so that it would last for a while. Caroline had bought tons of stuff as well, considering her wardrobe was almost gone too.<p>

"Did you buy the whole mall?" Elena asked amused when she saw all their bags.

"Pretty much." Caroline grinned.

"When are you guys leaving for Raleigh?" Stefan asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Mom gave me a note for school so I have the day off." Caroline grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You could have just compelled the school, you know." Damon pointed out and Caroline shrugged.

"And how would I explain to my mom that the school were fine with me missing a day?" She asked and Damon chuckled.

"You could have compelled them not to tell her." He smirked.

"Whatever, it's done now." She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you going so early?" Elena asked curiously.

"We're having dinner with my dad, Steven, Olivia and her fiancé." Caroline replied.

"I still don't understand why I have to go to that." Damon said annoyed and Stefan laughed.

"You're just worried because even when you were human your girlfriend's fathers didn't like you." Stefan smirked and Damon shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't care if he doesn't like me." Damon said and Caroline giggled.

"He just thinks he'll be bored out of his mind." Caroline smiled fondly at Damon.

"You said that?" Elena asked in disbelief and Damon shrugged.

"I don't know any of them so what's the point? What could I possibly have to talk to them about?" Damon asked.

"The point is to get to know them." Caroline smiled.

"What are you going to say that you do for a living?" Stefan asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"Tell them the truth." He shrugged.

"What's the truth?" Elena asked with a giggle.

"I'm a millionaire and don't need a job." He shrugged.

"You can't say that." Stefan replied.

"And why not?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Because you'll sound like a jackass." Stefan replied and Damon shrugged.

"Just because I love Barbie here doesn't mean I still don't hate everyone else. What do I care if I sound like a jackass?" Damon asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to go." Caroline told him with a smile.

"Really?" Damon grinned and she laughed.

"No." She said with a smirk and Elena and Stefan laughed at Damon's glare.

"Buzz-kill." Damon muttered. "What's in it for me?" He asked.

"If you go with me and behave... I'll do that thing you like." Caroline smirked and Damon's eyes widened a little.

"You mean..." He grinned and she laughed.

"Yep." She wiggled her eyebrows seductively and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Deal." He nodded and Stefan and Elena laughed at him. "When did you learn how to do that?" Damon asked her amused.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Play me like a harp." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled but Damon saw the little sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure you don't." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline had checked into their hotel in Raleigh and they were getting ready to go meet everyone. Damon was already ready and was sitting on the couch having a drink while Caroline put on her makeup.<p>

"I'm so excited about tomorrow." Caroline grinned.

"Why?" He asked surprised.

"I love weddings." She smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I went to one." Damon said honestly. "I think I was human last time." Damon said stunned.

"Oh my god! How is that possible?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well, I've crashed plenty of receptions to hit on the bridesmaids but I haven't seen the actual ceremony since I was human." He shrugged. "I bet it's really different now." He said. Caroline thought about that for a while and it dismayed her a little.

"Did you want to get married when you were human?" She asked, trying to keep her tone curious instead of sounding like she was desperate to know the answer. He just shrugged in response.

"Times were different then. That's just something everybody did. It's not like you had much of a choice so I didn't really think about it." He replied and she nodded. Damon didn't catch on at all to the look of disappointment on her face as he wasn't looking.

"Do you think Stefan and Elle will get married?" She asked curiously hoping Damon would bring their own relationship up.

"It depends." Damon shrugged.

"On what?" She asked as she put on her mascara.

"I think Stefan would marry Elle in a heartbeat but he won't unless she decided to be a vampire. If she didn't want that he'd let her go so she could live a normal life." Damon replied.

"So you think if they were both vampires, Stefan would want to get married?" She asked for confirmation and Damon chuckled.

"Without a doubt." He replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. They seem really happy." She shrugged.

"I don't believe you." Damon smirked. "Why are you really asking all of this? Has Stefan said something?" He asked curiously, still not getting that she wanted to talk to him about them maybe getting married some day.

"No, it's just Elena said something about when she gets married the other day because we were talking about the wedding and I was going to ask you about Stefan then but I forgot." She rambled and Damon knew she was lying again but he decided not to say anything about it.

"What did you two talk about?" Damon smirked knowing that Caroline obviously didn't want him to know. Caroline had to hide her annoyed face but Damon saw it and he laughed silently at her getting stressed out.

"Uh... Just that she wants to get married in Mystic Falls." Caroline replied then rolled her eyes at herself for saying that. Damon saw her getting all flustered but decided she was obviously hiding what she really wanted to say for a reason.

"Think your father will marry this Steven guy?" Damon asked and she sighed in annoyance which amused him to no end.

"I don't know. Probably." She muttered and only then Damon realised that she was getting all nervous and flustered because she wanted to ask if he thought they would ever get married. He figured he could tease her a little until she blurted it out... which she inevitably would.

"What about your mother? Think she'll ever remarry?" Damon smirked.

"Doubt it. All she does is work. How would she ever meet anyone?" Caroline asked.

"I think it would be nice if Liz found someone, don't you?" Damon asked amused. "Obviously she wouldn't have to get married since it's just a piece of paper." Damon shrugged and saw Caroline's face fall and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"It's more than a piece of paper." She muttered.

"How so? I think it's easier to get divorced nowadays than get married." He replied and she sighed.

"You don't get married thinking you'll get divorced." She replied and he chuckled.

"True but it's nice that this generation allows for people to just be together. Marriage just isn't necessary anymore." He replied and she frowned. He was trying not to laugh again. He was just doing it so that she would think he never wanted to get married... even though he knew he would marry her one day. He wanted to. And she would only be more surprised when he asked her if she thought it was never going to happen.

* * *

><p>"How old did you tell your dad I was?" Damon asked curiously as they approached the restaurant.<p>

"22." She replied curtly and Damon smirked.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her then took her hand.

"Nothing." She replied shaking her head and Damon felt a little badly for teasing her earlier.

"Caroline?" He asked and she turned to look at him. "I love you." He said to her softly and she couldn't help smiling at that.

"I love you too." She replied and he grinned.

"Good." He smirked then they walked into the restaurant together. Caroline spotted her dad right away and led Damon over to their table. He stood up and Caroline hugged him.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled into his neck.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart." He smiled back then she let go.

"This is my boyfriend, Damon." She motioned and he smiled and Damon put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Damon." He said.

"You too, Mr Forbes." Damon replied.

"Call me, Tom." He said and Damon nodded. "This is my partner, Steven." Tom motioned and Damon shook his hand. "This is Olivia and her fiancé, Peter." He said.

"Nice to meet you all." Damon said while Caroline went over and hugged Steven, Olivia and Peter.

"You too, Damon." They all said individually as they shook his hand then he and Caroline sat down.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Caroline asked the couple with a smile.

"Nervous." Olivia replied and Peter laughed.

"She's going to stand me up, I'm sure of it." Peter chuckled.

"Why?" Caroline asked surprised as Tom and Steven laughed.

"Because I don't think she wants to get married as much as I do." Peter smiled fondly at his fiancé and Damon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. That was the worst thing Caroline could have heard after their conversation.

"I do so." Olivia smiled at him. "And I'd never stand you up, Pete." She said softly. Olivia was 24 years old with dark brown hair, green eyes and looked a little like Mila Kunis. Damon noticed that she kept checking him out but he didn't say or do anything about it as he didn't want to embarrass Caroline. The dinner dragged by for Damon as practically every conversation was about the wedding somehow and he couldn't really participate without Caroline figuring out what he had planned, nor could he shoot down marriage considering they were there for the wedding so he just continued drinking his bourbon and didn't say anything. Caroline's father asked him a few questions about himself and he told him that they were going to California to go to college together. He was thankful that it was an early afternoon wedding as they were calling it a night early. Damon thought Caroline's father seemed like a really decent guy as was his partner but Damon didn't like Olivia one bit. He thought she was really superficial and incredibly annoying. When they got back to their hotel room, Damon sighed in relief. Caroline had spent the whole night talking to Olivia and had hardly said anything to Damon and he was kind of annoyed at that, considering Caroline knew he didn't want to be there in the first place. He got undressed and got into bed because he was exhausted and a little bit drunk. Caroline did the same and was kind of shocked when Damon lay down on his side away from her, seeing as they'd slept the same way for two months.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked him.

"Nothing, I'm tired." Damon replied as he closed his eyes. He wasn't really comfortable on his side but he really had no desire to cuddle with her either.

"You barely talked to me tonight." Caroline said in a small voice and he sighed.

"You barely talked to me either." He replied annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just excited about the wedding." She said.

"It was my first time meeting your father, Caroline." He said. "It couldn't have gone much worse." He muttered. How was he going to have a serious conversation with the guy now?

"I thought you didn't care." She replied annoyed.

"I don't." He replied.

"Then why are you mad?" She asked surprised at his tone as it was obvious he did actually care.

"Whatever, go to sleep." He muttered.

"We can't go to sleep mid argument." She sat up and he sighed and sat up and turned to look at her.

"I don't care about meeting Steven or Miss Superficial and her loser fiancé, but your father matters to you and it was ridiculously obvious that you were purposely ignoring me for god knows what reason." He replied.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Damon asked her though he had a hunch.

"I guess I was just worried because of the conversation we had before we left the hotel room." She replied shyly.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I know we haven't been together that long, even though it feels like forever, but in a good way, but I only want you forever and I was worried that you don't feel that way." She explained and he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I think that marriage is pointless doesn't mean I don't want you forever, because I do." Damon said. "The point I was trying to make to you earlier about it being a piece of paper is that two people will stay together because they want to stay together, not because they are tied together by a piece of paper. And the same goes for the opposite, if you want to stop being with someone, being married won't stop you from leaving. Do you see what I'm getting at?" He asked her and she sighed.

"I wish you'd said that earlier. Now I get what you're saying at least." She replied.

"I'm completely head over heels in love with you, buttercup. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave." He said to her seriously and she smiled.

"Well, I feel the same way so I guess we're stuck with each other forever." She giggled and he grinned at her.

"I could think of worse ways to spend my eternity." He smirked and she laughed.

"So are we friends again now?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Come here, Blondie." He said then kissed her deeply and pulled her down into his arms and they fell asleep the same way as always.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was held in a lavish church then the reception was in a huge reception hall and there were over 300 guests. Damon rolled his eyes at the event considering he couldn't imagine Olivia having anything less than some huge tacky wedding. Her dress was enormous and he thought she looked ridiculous but he didn't say that for fear of Caroline's wrath. After dinner and a few dances with Caroline, the chit chatting with a bunch of strangers got too much for him and he ducked out and went to the little bar down the street for a quiet drink. He ordered himself bourbon and sighed as the liquid burned his throat.<p>

"I'll have the same." Damon turned to look and smirked when he saw Caroline's father there.

"Got too much for you too?" Damon asked amused and he laughed.

"I can take Olivia in small doses." Tom replied and Damon laughed. "I was actually hoping for a chance to talk to you a little, so this worked out well." Tom smiled.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Damon asked surprised.

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to get to know the man that has my daughter so head over heels." Tom smiled and Damon grinned at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as embarrassingly sappy over her." Damon smirked and Tom chuckled.

"I know, I can tell the way you look at her." Tom smiled. "She's never been happier in her life than she is now."

"Neither have I." Damon replied. "She's been really looking forward to seeing you."

"I know. Same here. I hate that we don't see each other much." Tom nodded. "When did she turn into a vampire?" Tom asked casually and Damon's jaw dropped.

"You know?" Damon asked in disbelief and Tom nodded.

"You're one too, right?" He asked and Damon blinked in surprise.

"Does Liz know?" Damon asked wide eyed. That could be problematic.

"No, Lizzie thinks all vampires are evil and have to be staked on sight. I rather like having my daughter alive – so to speak." He shrugged. Damon was utterly stunned.

"How did you know?" Damon asked.

"You don't live all your life in Mystic Falls without learning a few things." Tom smirked.

"Does Caroline know that you know?" Damon asked still shocked.

"No." Tom shook his head. "Will she be okay if I tell her I know?"

"I think she'd be really happy about it actually." Damon replied. "Since she can't tell Liz."

"Lizzie told me that you hunt down vampires for her. She gushes about you something fierce." Tom chuckled and Damon smiled.

"I get along really well with her." Damon nodded. "And yes, I take care of any supernatural threats for her." Damon agreed.

"So how old are you really?" Tom asked amused and Damon laughed.

"I was born in 1845." Damon replied and Tom's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's really quite a while ago." Tom said and Damon smirked.

"It is." He nodded. "I'll let Caroline fill you in on all the details of her turning. I'm sure she would prefer to be the one to tell you." Damon said and Tom smiled and nodded. He was oddly appreciative of Damon's insistence that Caroline basically tell her own business.

"Great." Tom smiled. "Tell me about yourself, Damon." He said.

"What do you want to know?" Damon asked surprised.

"Anything." Tom shrugged.

"Uh... well, I have a younger brother called Stefan, he's also a vampire." Damon replied. "We were both born in Italy then moved to Mystic Falls when we were children. He goes to high school with Caroline." Damon chuckled as did Tom. "You'd think after 145 years he'd be over the thought of going to school, but hey." Damon shrugged.

"Are you and Caroline really going to college?" Tom asked sceptically and Damon smiled.

"Yes. UCLA. She asked me to do the same degree as her so that's what we're doing." Damon nodded.

"What degree is it?" Tom asked surprised that Damon would just do as she asked.

"Neuroscience." Damon chuckled. "She's a little science nerd." He smirked then his phone rang. "Speaking of the little nerd." He grinned and Tom saw how happy he was at her calling him. "Hey." He answered with a smile.

"_Hey, I can't find you anywhere._" She replied.

"I'm having a chat with your dad." Damon replied.

"_Oh my god! That is so embarrassing!_" She exclaimed and even Tom heard so they both laughed.

"Don't worry, buttercup. We're just getting to know each other." Damon replied.

"_But where? I've searched the entire place._" She said and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Everything okay?" Damon asked her.

"_Everything's fine. I just wanted to dance with you._" She replied and he smiled.

"Give me half an hour then I'll dance you off your feet." He smirked and she giggled.

"_I'll be waiting._" She replied happily.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

"_I love you._" She said.

"I love you too." Damon smiled then she hung up and he put his phone away.

"Wow, you have it bad." Tom said amused and Damon shrugged.

"It's not a secret." Damon smirked and Tom laughed.

"So, I think I'm duty bound to ask you this..." Tom smirked. "What are your intentions toward my daughter?" He asked and Damon chuckled.

"I'm glad you asked that actually." Damon smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon spoke to Tom for a while longer and had to admit, he really liked the guy. Tom also really liked Damon and when they went back to the reception, Tom saw how unbelievably happy Damon made Caroline and that was really all that mattered to him. The couple left the reception late as they were having a great time together. The following morning they had brunch with Tom and Caroline told him all about her turning experience. Tom was even more impressed with Damon for how well he'd taken care of her and how well she was doing considering she was still such a young vampire. Caroline had been thrilled that her father knew and at least she wouldn't have to hide that from one of her parents. They drove back to Mystic Falls after lunch with a promise to meet up with Tom again at Caroline's graduation.<p> 


	8. Week 10

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Damon cornered Elena when they got home from Raleigh and asked to speak to her. She agreed then the two of them took off in Damon's car.<p>

"What's up?" Elena asked after Damon pulled over to the side of the road.

"Caroline said something interesting while we were away and I just wanted to know what really happened because I could tell that she was lying about it." Damon replied and Elena looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"She said that you two were talking about weddings last week and I asked her what you talked about and she got all nervous and froze then blurted something that was clearly the first thing she thought of." Damon replied and Elena giggled at the memory.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_Caroline and Elena were alone in Caroline's room as she was showing the dress that she was wearing to the wedding to her. It was a blue silk gown with silver straps around the bust._

"_I have total wedding fever because of all of this." Caroline giggled._

"_What do you mean?" Elena asked curiously._

"_I've just been thinking about if Damon and I get married." She shrugged and Elena laughed._

"_So in Caroline language that means you've been googling dresses and you've planned it all out right?" Elena asked and Caroline laughed._

"_Basically." She smiled._

"_That's cute." Elena grinned._

"_Think you'll ever marry Stefan?" Caroline asked._

"_Honestly, I haven't even thought about it." Elena admitted. "There's just been so much going on that there hasn't been time for me to just take a step back and think about everything."_

"_Well, I want to marry Damon." She said with a smile. "If there's anything I know, it's that."_

"_Think you will?" Elena smiled. She thought it was sweet how much they loved each other._

"_I don't know... it is Damon after all." Caroline said hesitantly._

"_What do you mean?" Elena asked confused._

"_Can you see Damon Salvatore getting married?" Caroline asked amused and Elena giggled._

"_No, I guess not." Elena shrugged. "But he might. He's totally in love with you."_

"_I know." Caroline smiled. "But I don't want to push him." She frowned._

"_I can't believe you have the wedding all planned out." Elena smiled._

"_I do. Down to the last detail." Caroline laughed._

* * *

><p>*Present*<p>

"I don't think I can tell you that." Elena replied and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I don't think she wants you to know about it." Elena said.

"Is this that 'girl code' thing Caroline keeps telling me about?" Damon asked and Elena laughed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well... Can you do me a favour?" Damon asked hesitantly. "It's important."

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by and nobody talked about the wedding anymore. Caroline and Stefan went to school, Damon hung out with Elena and Mason and they continued their routine. Damon still trained with Caroline and they hung out with Elena and Stefan on Sundays. There was only two weeks left of school and both Stefan and Caroline were excited to graduate.<p>

* * *

><p>On the Sunday of the 10th week since Caroline turned, Elena kept looking at Damon sceptically while the four of them ate Chinese takeout as she had no idea why he would ask her to do that... Caroline might be pissed off with her... But she was just dying to know why Damon wanted her to do it so she decided she would. Caroline would be mad at her for like five minutes then get over it. The four of them went into the living room and sat around and talked for a while.<p>

"Let's play 'I've never'." Elena suggested.

"Is there anything else that we haven't said?" Caroline laughed.

"We can make it silly things." Elena replied and the blonde shrugged then got up and got four shot glasses, a bottle of whiskey for the boys and a bottle of tequila for the girls then sat down on Damon's left side and poured the four shots.

"I've never worn green underwear." Damon said and the three laughed and took their shots.

"I've never been to Europe." Caroline said and Damon gaped at her.

"Well, we're going to have to change that." Damon said then took his shot along with Elena and Stefan.

"I've never owned a blue car." Elena said and Damon chuckled and drank his shot.

"I've never worn eyeliner." Stefan smirked and Damon rolled his eyes and drank his shot along with Elena and Caroline who giggled.

"I've never had shoulder length hair." Damon said and the other three took their shot.

"Really? I can't imagine you with long hair." Elena said to Stefan surprised.

"It was not a good look for him, trust me." Damon said and she laughed.

"I've never had a dog." Caroline said and the other three took their shots.

"That's an actual tragedy." Damon smirked at her then noticed Elena eyeing him and he knew it was time. Elena smiled teasingly at Caroline.

"I've never planned my whole wedding to a Salvatore." Elena said and Caroline froze in her seat, her eyes widened to saucers as she turned her head very slowly to look at Damon who was a little wide eyed himself as his favour from Elena was just to suggest the game and say what Caroline had said but she gave him no indication that Caroline had actually gone as far as to plan their wedding. Caroline sat frozen still and Damon kept his face blank though he was dying to laugh at how horrified and embarrassed she looked in that moment. "Aren't you going to drink your shot?" Elena giggled but Caroline couldn't take her gaze away from Damon as she blushed scarlet and he finally chuckled.

"You're going awful red, Barbie." Damon smirked at her. Stefan watched the interaction amused as he was waiting for Damon to faint or something.

"God this is embarrassing." Caroline hid her face in her hands for a moment then downed her shot.

"So is that why you haven't come up with a plan for my room yet? You've been busy planning a wedding?" Damon asked amused and if possible Caroline went even redder.

"I'm going to kill you, Elena." Caroline said in disbelief and Damon sighed. He was going to let her sweat for another couple of minutes but she just looked so mortified that he couldn't do that to her. He reached forward with his left hand and took her left hand while he dipped into his shirt pocket with his right hand then slid a ring on her wedding finger and Elena gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while Stefan's jaw dropped.

"Tell me when to show up." Damon smirked at Caroline and her jaw dropped as he let go of her hand and she looked down at the ring sitting on her finger. It was obviously an antique with a large sapphire in the middle and little diamonds set into an intricate pattern on the band.

"Are you... Is that... But you said..." Caroline stuttered as nothing had registered yet and Damon chuckled.

"I know what I said." Damon smirked. "It was all nonsense." He said. "Couldn't ruin the surprise." He smiled. She still sat staring at him in shock and he watched her intently. Stefan couldn't get his jaw off the floor and Elena sat frozen still as she watched them. She'd had no idea that Damon was planning this! "So what do you think? Will you marry me, buttercup?" Damon asked her and she kept blinking as the situation hit home. Damon was starting to panic a little as she hadn't said anything and her expression didn't give anything away. "Uh, this is usually the part when you say yes or no." Damon said with a smirk as he watched her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Obviously." Damon nodded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed then crashed her lips to his and he laughed. The relief he felt was unbelievable.

"Oh my god!" Elena exclaimed happily then hugged Stefan with the joy she felt for her friends... And the disbelief that Damon would ever propose.

"That ring was my mother's so it's really old and not really you." Damon said as he pointed to it. "So, I bought this as well." He said then pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and flicked it open. There sat a huge marquise cut diamond ring with two triangular accenting diamonds. Caroline gasped at the sheer size of the rock. And it was fabulously beautiful.

"When did you buy that?" She asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"The Monday after your bed was delivered." Damon said and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he knew he wanted to marry her for that long. "I knew from that night." He said softly to her and her breath hitched as she knew he meant their first night together when they told each other they loved each other.

"I love you." She smiled then kissed him deeply. "I can't believe you gave me your mother's ring." She said as tears welled in her eyes.

"She told me to give it to the first girl I wanted to marry." Damon shrugged and Caroline's jaw dropped again as she'd thought that he'd no doubt considered marrying Katherine but clearly he hadn't. Damon and Caroline didn't notice but both Elena and Stefan had tears rolling down their faces though Stefan was trying to hide it. "Which one do you want to wear?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"Both." She grinned then put the huge diamond on her right hand and he chuckled.

"You can't wear that one on that hand." Damon said.

"Why not?" She asked confused.

"Because my mother's ring doesn't look like an engagement ring." Damon instructed so Caroline reluctantly swapped them around so the diamond was on her engagement finger.

"Let me see." Elena exclaimed and Caroline giggled and walked over and sat next to her and showed her both rings. "Oh my god! That's enormous!" Elena said and Damon chuckled.

"Said the nun to the priest." Damon quipped and they laughed. Damon noticed then that Stefan was red eyed and he smirked. "Was that emotional for you Stef?" Damon teased and Stefan rolled his eyes and wiped his face.

"Congratulations." He smiled. "I never thought in a million years you would get married."

"We were born in the 1800s, Stef. It has to be ingrained a little still." Damon shrugged.

"You didn't tell me you were planning this!" Elena said to Damon and he shrugged.

"Barbie, you better call your dad and tell him." Damon said and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"He made me promise that you would call and tell him your answer." Damon smirked and her jaw dropped.

"He knew?" She asked in disbelief and Damon laughed.

"What do you think I was talking to him about in that bar?" Damon asked.

"He was okay with it?" She asked shocked and he shrugged.

"He was fine with you being a vampire. Getting married probably isn't worse than that for a parent." Damon smirked and she laughed.

"You told your dad?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, he figured it out by himself and told Damon that he knew." Caroline replied. "I can't believe we're engaged." Caroline giggled.

"I can't believe you took so long to say yes." Damon smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't actually think I'd say no, did you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened." He said.

"When do you want to get married?" She asked with a smile and he smirked.

"You're the one with it all planned out, you tell me." He teased and she blushed again and he chuckled. "But please tell me it won't be ridiculous like Mrs Superficial's." He groaned and she giggled.

"Who is Mrs Superficial?" Elena asked confused.

"Olivia." Caroline laughed.

"Even your dad can't stand her." Damon pointed out and Caroline laughed.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Elena asked Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"What's right with her? She's fake and annoying and unbelievably stupid and if I were still killing people she'd be dead." Damon shuddered and they all laughed.

"Why didn't you just avoid her then?" Elena asked amused and Damon deadpanned.

"She wouldn't leave him alone." Caroline giggled. "After the third time she asked him to dance he compelled her to 'go dance with her fucking husband'." Caroline said and Elena and Stefan laughed.

"She was after you at her own wedding?" Stefan asked amused. Only Damon, he thought.

"She only married that Peter guy because he has a really big bank account." Damon muttered. "And he's so in love with her that he's too stupid to see it." Damon shook his head. "I give it a year and she'll be divorcing him and taking half of everything." Damon said and Caroline laughed.

"So when are you two getting married?" Elena asked excitedly.

"Not until this one is out of school." Damon pointed to Caroline and she laughed.

"You are clearly crazy if you think I could plan a wedding in two weeks anyway." Caroline smirked at him.

"I think we should go to Vegas and do it." Damon replied and her eyes widened.

"You want to get married by an Elvis impersonator? Are you out of your mind?" She asked in disbelief and he shrugged.

"Why don't you tell me what you want instead?" Damon smirked.

"Well it depends on the time frame." She said and he laughed.

"Do you want to do it here or California? Or somewhere else?" He asked.

"Not here." She shook her head.

"Caroline?" Damon asked amused.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Just tell me what you want." He said.

"Well..." She said nervously. "I want to get married at Crabtree Falls." She said and he looked surprised. He thought about the falls and realised that there wasn't much space there so not too many people would be able to come and he found himself ecstatic at that thought.

"Okay." He nodded and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked delighted.

"Who do you want to invite?" Damon asked. "There isn't much space there for a lot of people." He pointed out.

"Well, my mom and dad, Elle and Stefan. And Ric for you." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if Ric goes." He said. "But Mason has to come." Damon said. "Aren't you going to invite the witch?" He asked.

"Nope." Caroline replied.

"So... Liz, Tom, Elle, Stefan, Ric and Mason? That it?" He asked her and she giggled. She thought it was funny that Damon hadn't noticed that he'd included Ric even though he said he didn't care.

"I don't want some enormous wedding." She said. "There was nothing remotely romantic about Olivia and Pete's wedding." She said. "This is romantic." She smiled.

"What about after?" Damon asked her.

"Well, you can hire the lodge for the reception." She suggested. "We could do it in the morning, have like a wedding lunch with our guests then fly out for the honeymoon in the evening." She smiled.

"I like it." Damon nodded.

"Great." She grinned. "Elle, will you be my maid of honour?" Caroline asked and Elena grinned.

"I'd love to." She smiled then hugged Caroline.

"Who is your best man going to be?" Caroline asked Damon and he shrugged.

"Stefan." He said and Stefan's eyes widened.

"Really?" Stefan exclaimed and Damon chuckled.

"Obviously." Damon said.

"You can choose your own dress." Caroline smiled at Elena.

"What colour do you want it to be?" Elena asked.

"Well, my dress is blue so it has to go with that." Caroline said and Damon gaped at her.

"You're wearing a blue wedding dress?" Damon asked in disbelief and she laughed.

"You said I look nice in blue." She replied and he chuckled.

"You do... I just thought you would be kind of... traditional about this stuff." Damon shrugged.

"I'm getting married in the woods to a vampire who is taking a werewolf, a vampire hunter and another vampire while my maid of honour has a headstone... and you're surprised that my dress isn't white?" She asked and they all laughed.

"You can't make this stuff up." Damon laughed.

"What colour do you think would go with the blue?" Elena asked curiously.

"Black or red." Caroline shrugged. "But it's up to you. I think you'd look nice in a strapless black fishtail dress with a red bouquet." Caroline said as she thought about it.

"That does sound nice." Stefan nodded.

"I'm sold." Elena grinned.

"So how do we arrange this?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Just call the resort and they arrange it for you." She shrugged.

"How long will it take you to get dresses and stuff?" Damon asked and she was surprised by how he actually sounded like he wanted to do it soon.

"A few weeks I guess." Caroline shrugged.

"We're going to need at least a month to be settled before starting college in August to find a house and stuff." Damon said as he thought about the time frame. "Then if we're going away for a honeymoon we'll need three weeks for that, so the end of June?" Damon asked her curiously and she looked surprised.

"That's in a month." She said and he shrugged.

"If you don't want to do it that soon then we can come back to Virginia after we move to California if you want." He said.

"No, I do... I'm just surprised, that's all." She said. "Okay, I'll call the lodge tomorrow and find out if they have any availability and if they do should I put our names down?" She asked with a smile.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded. "You're mother's going to think I knocked you up." Damon said and they laughed. "Maybe you should tell her before booking the place." Damon said.

"Nah, I'll tell her once we have a date." She said. "Where are we going on our honeymoon?" She smiled.

"Want to go to Europe?" Damon asked her and she grinned.

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Once we have the day booked, I'll get the flights." Damon said to her and she grinned.

"This is so exciting." Caroline smiled and Damon chuckled. "Elle, do you want to come see the dress?" She asked.

"Of course!" Elena exclaimed then the two of them took off up to Caroline's room to look at the dress she'd chosen online.

"You and Elle are going to have to come with us." Damon said to Stefan and he looked surprised.

"Really? Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because the story is that I'm your guardian so I can't just up and leave you both for three weeks." Damon shrugged. "Either that or the two of you have to take off somewhere for three weeks together."

"I can't believe you're really getting married." Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled.

"Me neither." Damon smirked. "You'll be next." Damon pointed out and Stefan smiled.

"I hope so." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Caroline called the resort when she came home from school the next day and they had June the 25th free so they booked it. The resort package included a photographer and someone to do the ceremony and she booked a small reception room in the lodge for their wedding lunch. The resort was sending her out menus for them to choose from. She ordered her dress online and Elena's dress which they'd found the night before when Caroline was showing her the wedding dress. Caroline called her dad and told him that they were getting married and he was thrilled for her. She explained the size of the wedding and he was fine with it being only him there and she told him the date. Caroline called her mother and asked her to meet her for dinner as she had to talk to her about something. Damon offered to come with her but Caroline wanted to tell Liz by herself. Damon called Ric and Mason and asked them to come over for a drink that evening. The two of them turned up right after each other and they went into the library with Damon and Stefan.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mason asked and Damon chuckled.

"I need you both to keep the 25th of June free." Damon said and they both looked confused.

"Why what's on the 25th?" Ric asked and Stefan laughed.

"I'm getting married." Damon smirked and both of their jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?" Ric asked in disbelief and Damon chuckled.

"Very." Damon nodded.

"Congratulations." Mason grinned and hugged Damon then Ric did the same.

"Thanks." Damon smirked.

"Why so soon? It's not like you knocked her up." Mason said and Damon laughed.

"Because we're doing it in Virginia and we need to move to California at the end of July." Damon replied.

"Where are you getting married?" Ric asked curiously.

"Crabtree falls." Damon shrugged.

"It's beautiful up there." Mason nodded. "Wait, how many people are going?" Mason asked.

"Six people are invited." Damon replied and they looked stunned.

"Who?" Ric asked.

"You three, Liz, Caroline's dad and Elle." Damon replied.

"You're not inviting Bonnie and Jeremy?" Ric asked.

"Honestly, I forgot about Jeremy and I asked Caroline about Bonnie and she said no." Damon shrugged.

"You forgot to tell them what Caroline said." Stefan smirked at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"This is from her, not me, okay?" Damon said and they laughed and nodded. "You apparently both have to wear black suits, white shirts and red ties." Damon rolled his eyes again for good measure and they laughed.

"Got it." Mason chuckled.

"Stefan and I have to wear what we're told too." Damon muttered.

"What do you have to wear?" Ric laughed.

"Same as you but a blue tie that Caroline's picking out and Stefan has to wear a black shirt and red tie to match the bridesmaid dress or whatever." Damon said and they laughed.

"When did you propose?" Mason asked and Damon chuckled.

"Last night." He said and they laughed loudly.

"And she's already decided what everyone's wearing?" Mason asked and Damon chuckled.

"She had it all planned out before I asked her." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"How long have you been together now?" Ric asked and Damon shrugged.

"About 100 years." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Feels like it anyway." He said.

"In a good way?" Mason asked.

"I wouldn't have asked her to marry me if it was crap, would I?" Damon quipped and they laughed.

"He bought her ring for a million dollars." Stefan pointed out and Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan while Mason and Ric gasped.

"A million bucks for one ring?" Mason asked in disbelief.

"Do you have to tell everyone everything?" Damon muttered to Stefan.

"Does she know that?" Ric asked wide eyed.

"No and let's not tell her, okay?" Damon warned and they nodded.

"So are you having a bachelor party?" Mason grinned.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Liz sat down to dinner at the Grill since Liz had to go back to work quite quickly.<p>

"You said you had to tell me something." Liz said nervously.

"I do." Caroline grinned. "I'm engaged." She said and Liz's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Damon and I are getting married." She said and Liz couldn't have been more surprised.

"Oh, God. You're pregnant." She said and Caroline giggled.

"He said you'd say that. No, I'm not pregnant." Caroline said.

"Then why are you getting married?" Liz asked confused.

"Why does anyone get married?" Caroline asked. "Because we love each other." She said.

"Don't you think this is a little soon?" Liz asked and Caroline shook her head.

"He's my soul mate." Caroline smiled. "It's on the 25th of June so you'll have to get it off work." She said.

"Next month?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." Caroline smiled. "We're only inviting six people." She said. "It's at the Crabtree Falls then we're having a wedding lunch then we're flying out in the evening for a three week honeymoon." Caroline grinned. Liz had to admit she'd never seen Caroline so happy.

"Are you sure about this? Damon's a bit older than you." Liz said and Caroline had to stop herself from laughing at just how much older.

"I'm sure." Caroline nodded. "I'm really happy." She smiled.

"I can see that." Liz nodded. "Who else is invited?"

"Dad, Stefan, Noelle, Ric and Mason." She replied.

"What about Bonnie?" Liz asked confused.

"We're not talking." Caroline replied.

"Why?" Liz asked confused.

"She hates Damon." Caroline shrugged.

"Why does she hate Damon?" Liz asked concerned.

"Bonnie was mad at me and she said something mean about me to Damon and he yelled at her." Caroline replied and Liz was surprised.

"What did she say about you?" Liz asked.

"She basically told Damon that he'd get bored of me because I'm apparently annoying and she would be left to pick up the hysterical pieces." Caroline said and Liz's jaw dropped.

"Damon told you that?" Liz asked and Caroline shook her head.

"I overheard." Caroline said.

"What did Damon say back?"

"He said that she was just jealous because she could never be as beautiful on the inside and outside as I am so she should take her opinions and tell them to someone who gave a crap." Caroline improvised a little as she couldn't say his exact words. Liz smiled widely at that.

"I'm happy he stuck up for you like that." Liz said. "I'm angry at Bonnie for saying that about you though." Liz added.

"So am I, but life is too short to worry about people who aren't real friends like she clearly wasn't." Caroline said sadly. "But, Noelle and I have gotten to know each other really well and she's become my best friend aside from Stefan in just the few weeks we've known each other, so she's going to be my bridesmaid." She smiled.

"She seems like a really nice girl." Liz nodded.

"She is." Caroline smiled.

"Did you tell your dad?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, Damon asked for his permission when we were in Raleigh and made Damon promise I would call him as soon as I answered." Caroline giggled.

"Let me see your ring." Liz smiled and Caroline showed her right hand first.

"This is what he proposed with because it was his mother's." Caroline smiled. "But then he said it was really old fashioned so he bought me this as like the real ring." She then showed Liz her rock and Liz's jaw dropped.

"That has to be the biggest diamond I've ever seen." Liz said and Caroline giggled.

"I know it's pretty big." Caroline smiled down at her hands.

"It's sweet that he proposed with his mother's ring though." Liz grinned.

"I know. I totally melted when he told me it was her ring." Caroline grinned.

"So what's the plan for the wedding then?" Liz asked.

"I was thinking that you and me could go up to the lodge with Noelle the night before the wedding and have like a girly night." Caroline smiled. "Then in the morning you both can help me get ready." She said.

"That sounds really nice." Liz said. "I'll get it off work tonight when I go in. The 24th and 25th right?" She asked and Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Oh, there's a dress code by the way." Caroline said.

"I figured." Liz smirked.

"Your dress has to be red worn with black shoes." Caroline replied.

"Why?" Liz asked surprised.

"Because the bridesmaid dress is black and she's going to have a red bouquet and the boys are wearing black suits, white shirts and red ties except for Stefan who is wearing a black shirt and Damon is wearing a white shirt with a blue tie." She explained.

"Okay. What are you wearing?" Liz asked.

"My dress is blue and white." Caroline grinned. "Mostly blue, though." She shrugged.

"Your wedding dress is blue?" Liz smiled.

"Yep." Caroline smiled back. "It's so beautiful. I ordered it last night after Damon proposed."

* * *

><p>After Ric and Mason left, Damon felt a little uneasy about the wedding situation and went out. He turned up at Bonnie's door and knocked. He heard her footsteps coming to the door and her jaw dropped when she saw him.<p>

"Damon? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked worried.

"I need to talk to you about something." Damon replied.

"Is it serious?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Well, yes it's serious but no it's not like a worrying thing." Damon explained.

"Okay." She nodded. "Go ahead." She said then walked out onto the deck and closed the door behind her as her father was at home.

"I asked Caroline to marry me." Damon said and Bonnie nearly fell over.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"And she said yes." Damon replied. "We're getting married on the 25th of June and I know deep down she wants you to be there. I understand that you don't like me and that's fine, I don't like you much either, but I love her and she loves you. So... I'm asking you to please come to Caroline's wedding. Don't see it as mine, see it as hers... The girl you were friends with since you were four years old." Damon said. Bonnie was stunned into silence as she'd never seen Damon like this before.

"Okay, Damon." She nodded. "But I'll have to speak to her about it. I can't just show up at her wedding when we aren't talking to each other." She said and he sighed.

"Well, can you come with me then? She ordered the dresses yesterday and she'll need to get one for you if you're going." Damon said.

"Just, give me one minute." Bonnie said then ran into the house. Damon overheard her say to her dad that she was leaving and he replied with an unconcerned 'whatever' which surprised Damon. Fathers were a touchy subject for Damon and it didn't sit well with him that this guy was obviously a dick... even if it was to Bonnie. Bonnie came out with a jacket on and Damon walked beside her down to the car and they got in. "Where's the wedding?" Bonnie asked curiously as Damon drove.

"The ceremony is outside next to a waterfall." Damon smirked.

"That'll be beautiful." She smiled.

"Crabtree Falls." Damon nodded. "Barbie's idea."

"She always wanted to get married at a waterfall." Bonnie replied. "How did Liz react?"

"Caroline told her tonight. I haven't seen her since then but she text me that she's home just as I got to your house." Damon replied.

"What about her dad?" Bonnie asked and Damon chuckled.

"I asked for Tom's permission actually. We got along really well and he was really happy about it." Damon shrugged. "He even knows what we are." Damon said and Bonnie was surprised.

"How'd he take that?" She asked.

"He figured it out by himself and just hit out with it when he and I were in a bar together." Damon smirked. "He was fine with that too. That guy's really laid back. I see where Barbie gets it." He chuckled.

"Caroline's laid back?" Bonnie asked surprised and Damon nodded.

"About most things. She does still go a bit crazy sometimes but she's really mellowed out since she turned." Damon said. "Oh and she has a dress code for the wedding. She's decided what everyone's wearing and she already had the whole thing planned before I even asked her." Damon smirked.

"When did you ask her?" Bonnie asked.

"Last night." Damon chuckled.

"And you already have the location booked and dresses ordered?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon laughed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said she already had the whole wedding planned." Damon smirked. "She had her wedding dress picked out and the colours and place." Damon chuckled. "That girl could rule the world." Damon smiled fondly and Bonnie saw how much he loved her. The rest of the drive was made with small talk as neither of them actually liked each other. When they got to the boarding house, they walked in together and Caroline came bounding down the stairs with a grin on her face which fell when she saw Bonnie. Damon walked over to her and kissed her then left the two of them alone.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused.

"Damon invited me to the wedding." She replied and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.

"But I didn't want to say yes without talking to you first." Bonnie replied. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you turned, Care. I was a really bad friend and I've missed you so much." Bonnie confessed.

"I've missed you too but you hurt me, Bonnie." Caroline replied.

"I know and I'm so sorry. You were right when you said I was being small minded. I still think you could do better than Damon but he obviously makes you happy and that's all I want for you." Bonnie said and Caroline smiled then hugged her.

"I would love for you to come to the wedding." Caroline said and Bonnie smiled.

"Then I'll be there." Bonnie nodded. "And if it doesn't work out then at least you know you can sell that ring and buy your own country." Bonnie giggled and Caroline laughed.

"We need to find you a dress then." Caroline replied and Damon walked into the hall handed over his credit card to her then walked back out again and she giggled. "Thanks, sweetie." Caroline called to him with a smile.

"He trusts you with that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Of course." Caroline grinned. "I wouldn't go crazy with it anyway." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>Caroline found Bonnie a red strapless mermaid dress with a black under bust sash and a little black embroidery around the bust, but not much. Bonnie wasn't a bridesmaid exactly, so she wasn't getting a bouquet. Elena and Caroline had become very close considering they lived together and were around each other all the time, so Caroline felt Elena should be her bridesmaid and not Bonnie. Elena's dress was a black strapless mermaid dress with a flowing ruffled skirt. Elena and Caroline went to the florist during the week and they both explained what they wanted. Caroline wanted a girly bouquet and she ended up with a pink, blue and purple bouquet while Elena ended up with red roses and the florist was going to add black feathers to it would match her dress better. Caroline also managed to find blue and white shoes that went with her dress. They ended up inviting Jeremy to the wedding as Caroline didn't want the number to be uneven. Jeremy had been thrilled for them, though he did laugh for a good ten minutes before when he realised that Damon was getting married.<p>

* * *

><p>My profile has the dresses, shoes &amp; bouquets if you want to look :)<p> 


	9. Week 12

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>It was the Friday of the 12th week and Damon and Caroline were out on a date in a restaurant one town over. Caroline and Stefan were graduating the following Friday and she was so excited about that then of course the wedding that was in two weeks time.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Damon asked Caroline as he noticed she'd zoned out.

"In two weeks tomorrow we're getting married." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Yeah... I wanted to talk to you about that." Damon said to her seriously.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

"I changed my mind." Damon said

"About what?" She asked confused.

"I don't want to get married." He said and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Kidding." He smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If we weren't in public, I'd kick your ass." She said to him and he grinned.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't help it." He smirked. "I can't wait for you to be Mrs Salvatore." He grinned and she smiled.

"Me too." She replied. "God you scared me there." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm already nervous that I'm going to be ditched at the altar and that just added to it." She replied and he frowned.

"The Originals couldn't stop me from showing up to marry you." He said and she beamed at him.

"Okay, that makes up for you being an ass." She grinned and he laughed.

"You don't think that's crossed my mind too?" Damon asked her.

"That I'd ditch you at the altar?" She asked shocked and he nodded. "Never going to happen." She shook her head.

"You're eighteen, buttercup. You're making a pretty serious commitment. I wouldn't blame you for having doubts." He said and she smiled.

"I have doubts about a lot of things but you aren't one of them." She replied and he grinned at her. "Oh, by the way, the menus came today." She said.

"Anything interesting on them?" Damon asked.

"I didn't look. I wanted us to choose together considering I'm deciding everything else." She giggled and he smirked.

"Caroline? Is the wedding you've planned for us what you really want? Elle said that girls think about this stuff all their lives... Is this what Elle called your 'dream' wedding?" Damon asked her. "I know I said I didn't want some huge over the top wedding but I'd do it for you if you wanted that." Damon said and she smiled.

"This is my dream wedding." She confirmed. "I always wanted to get married at a waterfall with my closest friends and family. I like that it's an intimate occasion. Huge weddings take away from the point of getting married." She said.

"Can you give me the details of what will happen on the day? All you've said is Crabtree falls." He said and she nodded.

"Elle, my mom, Bonnie and I are going up to the resort the night before for a girls' night then we'll stay over and get ready together in the morning. You guys will drive up in the morning with the bouquets from the florist and my dad will give them to us. Because you can't see me until we get to the ceremony, I'll be going into the woods first and there will be like a little dressing tent thing that I'll put my dress on in. Once I'm there, you guys will follow us and then my dad will walk me out to you." She smiled. "We'll have the ceremony then take a few pictures at the falls and head back to the resort together." She explained. "Then we'll have lunch and dance for a couple of hours then head back to Mystic Falls to change and fly out." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Damon smirked.

"Are you having a bachelor party?" She asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Mason and Ric are planning it. God knows what that'll be." Damon said and she giggled.

"Strippers probably." She laughed.

"Probably." Damon smirked. "As long as we don't end up too wasted I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Isn't the point to get wasted with your friends?" She asked amused.

"Yeah, but the last time I was at a bachelor party I ended up half way across the country passed out in a nightclub in the stock room." He smirked and she laughed.

"I don't want to know." She giggled and he shrugged.

"It would be too bad if you did. I don't remember anything." He chuckled. "The groom ditched the bride for a stripper anyway." He smirked.

"Probably not what I want to hear." She said and he chuckled.

"I've seen plenty of strippers and not one of them compares to you... especially in that cheerleading uniform when you give me a private show." He winked at her and she laughed.

"Charmer." She smirked.

* * *

><p>They arrived home a couple of hours later and started to look through the menu together.<p>

"Since there aren't many people coming, why don't we just let everyone decide for themselves what they want?" Damon suggested.

"Good idea." Caroline nodded then Stefan and Elena came downstairs to greet them.

"Hey." Stefan said.

"Have a look through these and pick what you want." Damon said then handed over the menus to them. "You haven't mentioned anything about a cake, you know." Damon said to Caroline and she shrugged.

"We aren't having one." She replied.

"Why not?" Damon asked.

"It takes too long to get one made." She said. "They needed six weeks notice." Damon laughed.

"Do you want a cake?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"Well, yeah." She replied and he chuckled.

"I'll take care of it." Damon said and she smiled.

"I forgot about compulsion." She said and he smirked.

"I gathered." He replied. "What do you want it to look like?"

"You choose." She smiled.

"Alright." Damon smirked.

"You'll regret that, Caroline." Stefan warned and she giggled.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "By the way, you boys have the suit appointment tomorrow." She said and Damon nodded.

"I know, Barbie. You told me four times." He said and Stefan and Elena laughed.

"Just in case you forgot." She giggled.

"You're nagging already." Damon smirked. "What have I done?" He asked and they laughed.

"You love me, really." Caroline smiled.

"What are your wedding essentials going to be?" Elena asked.

"Wedding essentials?" Damon asked confused.

"You know something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." She grinned.

"New and blue are the dress." Caroline smiled. "Something borrowed is my grandmother's veil and old is the groom." She giggled and they laughed.

"Ha ha." Damon smirked. "Isn't it supposed to be on you?" He asked.

"It's actually your mother's ring." She smiled and he grinned. "That reminds me, if I have your mother's ring, what's Stefan going to give Elle?" She asked and Stefan's eyes widened.

"He has his mother's ring to give her." Damon shrugged.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed wide eyed.

"Oops." Damon smirked.

"You have different mothers?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Obviously. Do we look remotely similar?" Damon asked amused.

"Can't believe you're only half brothers." Caroline said shocked.

"Well, maybe biologically but we weren't raised to be half brothers." Damon replied and Stefan was surprised at his answer. "I don't remember my mother, just Stefan's." Damon shrugged.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"My mother died when I was a year old and since my father had no idea what to do with me, he married Stefan's mother and Stefan was born a year and a half later. Stefan's mother died when I was ten and he was eight." Damon shrugged. "So in essence, she was my mother too. That's when Giuseppe became the dick that he was."

"He didn't remarry again?" Caroline asked and Damon chuckled.

"Two wives died to get away from him... who was going to marry him?" Damon asked amused.

"Was he that bad?" Caroline asked.

"With Damon." Stefan nodded and Damon shrugged.

"He started being a dick so I didn't see why I had to put up with that so I was a dick back. Stefan was different though, he thought if he was good and did as he was told everything would be fine and I guess that worked out for him." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, until he shot me." Stefan said wryly and Damon laughed.

"He shot me first, dude." Damon smirked.

"You're lucky. I had to watch you die." Stefan replied sadly.

"It's not like it stuck, Stef." Damon replied.

"Still." Stefan said.

"It was a long time ago, stop being a sap." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Why is everything such a big joke to you?" Stefan muttered and Damon laughed.

"Jokes make eternity bearable, Stef." Damon pointed out and Stefan huffed and looked annoyed. Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "What do you want me to say, Stefan? You want me to tell you that I still love my little brother?" Damon asked. "Well, I do. Sometimes. When you aren't brooding." Damon smirked and Stefan grinned.

"That's the first time you've told me that since we were human." Stefan smiled and Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head." Damon rolled his eyes. "God, next we'll all be holding hands singing kumbaya." Damon muttered and they laughed. "Have you two decided yet what you're doing while Barbie and I are on honeymoon? Are you coming with us or going somewhere alone?" Damon asked. "I need to get flights and hotels taken care of."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Europe." Damon replied.

"I know but where?" Stefan asked.

"It's a secret." Damon smirked and Caroline giggled.

"Would you mind if we came with you?" Elena asked and Damon shrugged.

"No." Damon replied. "You'll do your own thing while we do ours. It's not like we'll be sharing a hotel room." He smirked.

"Then we'd love to." Elena smiled.

"Is it more than one place or just one place for three weeks?" Stefan asked.

"It's three countries, two different places in each country." Damon said.

"Can you at least tell us the first stop?" Stefan grinned and Damon chuckled.

"The homeland." Damon smirked and Stefan's face lit up.

"I'm really excited now." Stefan beamed and the girls laughed.

"Italy's first?" Caroline smiled and Damon nodded.

"Though I think we should extend it for an extra week and go to two other places too." Damon shrugged.

"You want a four week honeymoon?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Might as well." Damon nodded.

"Okay." Caroline smiled.

"Well, then we're going to five countries." Damon smirked.

"What am I going to pack?" Caroline asked him and he chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll do plenty of shopping while we're away." Damon pointed out.

"That's why you want Elle to come, so you don't have to go shopping with me." Caroline giggled.

"I totally didn't think of that." Damon smirked lying through his teeth and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon looked down at the tie Caroline was holding up for him to see and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Barbie, I'm not wearing that." He said. It was a blue and white lacy tie.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because I'm getting married too, you know." Damon pointed out annoyed and she sighed.

"Sorry." She said. She was going a little overboard.

"You're not even supposed to be here for the suit fitting." Damon replied.

"Fine, I'll go. But your tie has to have this colour in it." She pointed to a shade of blue and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you've told me like ten times." Damon replied and she sighed and left the suit shop. Damon surveyed the shop then found exactly what he wanted... A black pinstripe wedding suit with a blue waistcoat, white shirt and blue tie. He tried it on and was pleased with how it looked. He walked out of the changing rooms. "Stef, what do you think?" Damon asked and Stefan grinned.

"That's great." He smiled. "Does Caroline know about the waistcoat?" Stefan asked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's not getting a say in the matter. At this point, if I feel like turning up in a rainbow suit, I'm doing it." Damon replied and Stefan chuckled. "Talk about bridezilla." He muttered and Stefan smiled.

"It's a good thing you love her so much. I don't think I've ever seen you get bossed around like this." Stefan chuckled.

"Stef, could you imagine if we'd decided to do this next year instead? A whole _year_ of this?" Damon asked in disbelief and Stefan chuckled.

"Well, two weeks today and you won't hear anymore about weddings." Stefan smirked.

"You don't think she'll be like this if you and Elle get married?" Damon smirked. "If you decide to get married, I'm taking off until the wedding day so I don't have to hear about it." Damon warned and Stefan laughed.

"You'd make me go through it alone?" Stefan asked amused.

"Fine, we'll both take off then." Damon smirked and Stefan laughed. "Have you found a suit yet? I think you should get a waistcoat too so you and I stand out from the other guys." Damon replied.

"I really like the waistcoat actually. I'll see if they have one to match." Stefan said then Ric, Mason, Jeremy and Tom came out of the dressing room all in the same suit, shirt and tie and Damon chuckled.

"Is the bride going to be happy with this?" Mason asked as he motioned for them and Damon smirked.

"No doubt it's the wrong shade of red or whatever." Damon rolled his eyes. "I like them though so we'll take those." Damon nodded.

"Yours is great." Tom smiled.

"Don't tell her anything about my suit because she'll have a fit." Damon replied and they laughed.

"Why?" Ric asked amused.

"Because it's different than what she instructed but I like it so she's just going to have to deal with it." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Won't she have more of a fit if she walks down the aisle and sees you wearing something different?" Jeremy asked amused and Damon shrugged.

"Maybe internally but it's not like she's going to make a scene in the middle of the ceremony." Damon chuckled.

"I still can't believe you're getting married. You." Jeremy said amused and Damon shrugged.

"It'll happen to you one day too, Gilbert. You'll meet a girl who is beautiful and fun and marginally crazy and you'll be all sapped out too." Damon smirked and they laughed. "Even if she is bridezilla." Damon said.

"I think you were smart to do it so soon. Could you imagine what Caroline would be like if she had to wait for a year?" Tom asked and Damon laughed.

"I said the same thing to Stefan." Damon chuckled.

"Are you writing your own vows?" Ric asked curiously.

"Vampire Barbie wants to go the traditional route with the vows but she's getting them changed a little bit. She doesn't want the obey part to be in it." Damon said and Ric, Jeremy and Mason stared at him wide eyed. "What?" He asked confused.

"I know what they are." Tom laughed and the other three seemed to sigh in relief and Damon laughed.

"Oops, forgot to tell you that, didn't I? The only one that doesn't know is Liz." Damon said and they nodded.

"Thank God. I thought you totally stepped in it there." Jeremy said and Damon laughed.

"Look!" Stefan exclaimed as he ran into the changing rooms with a red satin waistcoat that matched his tie and Damon chuckled.

"You sounded as excited as Barbie just there." Damon pointed out and the guys laughed.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan muttered then went into a changing room and he pulled on the suit then the waistcoat, buttoned it then put the jacket on. "What do you think?" Stefan asked with a smile as he came out.

"Very nice." Damon nodded but he sounded like he could care less.

"You don't sound excited about the wedding, Damon." Ric pointed out and Damon shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to Caroline being my wife but I could care less about the actual wedding. Don't tell her I said that though." Damon warned and they laughed.

"You're already totally whipped." Mason smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you a witty reply to that when her father isn't right there." Damon smirked back and they laughed. "Speaking of that, Mason and Alaric..." Damon put on a serious tone but his smirk made it clearly mocking. "Keep that in mind when arranging this bachelor party. Tom will be there too, you know." Damon pointed out and Tom laughed.

"I won't tell Caroline if there are strippers." Tom said and Damon shrugged.

"She expects there to be strippers." Damon replied and the boys looked stunned. "What?"

"She does?" Mason asked surprised and Damon laughed.

"She's very cool, you know." Damon pointed out with a smirk.

"Hypothetically, if there were strippers, would you tell her that?" Ric asked and Damon laughed.

"Ric, if there were strippers and I didn't tell her, I'd be spending my honeymoon on the couch." Damon replied and they all laughed loudly. "Just nothing with a cop uniform... that would be creepy." Damon said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They bought all the suits and Alaric took them home to his place because Damon wasn't sure Caroline wouldn't snoop if he took them home. He walked into the house and stood staring in disbelief with Stefan by his side who was wearing a matching expression.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Damon asked in disbelief and the girls laughed. Damon saw white streamers hanging everywhere and Caroline was wearing a joke veil.

"We threw Caroline a bridal shower." Elena replied.

"Stefan, want to go get drunk?" Damon asked him then realised the Sheriff was sitting there. "I mean I'll get drunk and you can drive me home?" Damon corrected and even Liz laughed at Damon's freaked out expression. The bridal shower seemed to kind of make it hit home and they all saw his horrified face. Stefan smirked at Damon as he knew Damon would freak out at some point.

"Sure, I'll drive you home." Stefan nodded then Damon forcibly dragged him out by the arm and the girls laughed.

"I think Damon just registered that he's getting married." Elena smirked.

"Think I should be worried?" Caroline asked nervously.

"No but he might come home really wasted tonight." Elena replied amused.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Liz smiled.

* * *

><p>Damon pushed Stefan into the car and got in the driver's seat then drove off like a madman. Stefan found it quite amusing until Damon drove out of Mystic Falls.<p>

"Uh... Damon? Where are you going?" Stefan asked confused.

"I need to get out of here." Damon said his eyes still wide.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked worried.

"I can't be here right now." Damon said then stopped the car. "Out." He pointed.

"If you're going somewhere, you're taking me with you." Stefan replied.

"Go protect Caroline and Elle. I might be away for a while." Damon said.

"Damon, you're getting married in two weeks. You can't just go away for a while." Stefan replied.

"I need to." Damon said. "Just get out." Damon muttered and Stefan sighed then got out and Damon drove off at top speed. Stefan walked back so that it would be believable as the Sheriff was in the house. He got to the house half an hour later and still had no idea what to say to Caroline. How the hell would he tell her that Damon left town? He was relieved though that the Sheriff's car was gone. He walked into the house nervously but tried to mask in and tried to hurry up the stairs but...

"Stefan? Where's Damon?" Caroline asked confused and Stefan hesitated and turned around.

"Uh... Well... See the thing about Damon is that he doesn't always think things through and does rash things but it doesn't mean he doesn't love you because he does." Stefan said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stefan? Where. Is. Damon?" She asked slowly and he gulped.

"Uh... Damon... Kind of... Sort of... Left town." Stefan replied and her jaw dropped and she gasped.

"WHAT?" She yelled at him and Elena and Bonnie ran into the hall.

"What happened?" Elena asked confused.

"Damon left town." Caroline said emotionlessly.

"How could he just leave?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"He kind of freaked out." Stefan replied apologetically. "I knew he would but I didn't think he'd leave town." Stefan said.

"What did he say? Is he leaving town as in leaving me or leaving town as in he's going to go get wasted in a bar for a couple of days then he'll be back?" Caroline asked.

"If he was leaving you he would have told you that so it's most likely the second option." Stefan said.

"Fine but if he's not back for graduation then I'm cancelling the wedding." Caroline said and Stefan nodded. He got his phone out and tried to call Damon but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damon, if you're not back by graduation, Caroline's cancelling the wedding. Stop being a jackass and come home already." Stefan muttered then hung up.

"Care, are you okay?" Bonnie asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'm marrying Damon Salvatore for god's sake. It's not like I didn't think of this already." She shrugged.

"You're taking this well." Elena replied.

"Depending on when he gets back, I'll know how much to kick his ass." Caroline said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>The nine hour drive took Damon only six hours as he drove at top speeds and he was finally at Niagara Falls. It was dark and he was standing watching the falls with a bottle of bourbon. He watched the rushing water and thought about his wedding. His wedding would be at a waterfall... If Caroline could forgive him for running away. He finished his bottle for Dutch courage then switched his phone on. He had two voicemails. One from Stefan and one from Caroline. Stefan's was first and was right after he left and Damon rolled his eyes when he heard it, not looking forward to Caroline's. Then he heard her soft voice.<p>

_Damon, I just want you to know that I love you. If you need a little while then that's fine, I'll still be here when you get back. But one thing you should know... I won't beg you to come back and I won't try to force you. I'm going to bed now, goodnight, Damon. Sleep well._

Damon felt badly for what he was doing, he just needed some time alone. He had no intention of leaving her at all, ever, and he was so happy that she was being so supportive of him. He dialled Stefan's number as he wasn't sure he could keep it together if he talked to Caroline as he was pretty damn drunk.

"_Damon, thank God! Where are you?_" Stefan asked.

"Niagara Falls." Damon replied and Stefan could hear that he was really wasted.

"_You're in Canada?_" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Can you do something for me?" Damon asked him.

"_Damon, please don't ask me to say something to Caroline for you._" Stefan said nervously.

"Just tell her that I love her and I won't stand her up. I just need some time alone." He said and Stefan sighed in relief.

"_I was so worried for a minute there you were going to say you'd never come back._" Stefan said.

"I could never do that to her." Damon replied.

"_What the hell are you doing in Canada?_" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." Damon said. "I... just don't know." Damon said.

"_Damon, I can hear that you're drunk. Just be careful, okay?_" Stefan asked.

"Will she forgive me?" Damon asked ignoring his comment.

"_She'll forgive you after she kicks your ass._" Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"Got it." He replied.

"_Damon... Are you okay?_" Stefan asked.

"No, Stef. I'm not." Damon said then hung up and switched his phone off. He picked up another bottle of bourbon and started to drink it as he stared into the falls.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning and Stefan came downstairs to see a glum looking Caroline staring into space.<p>

"Hey." He said to her cautiously.

"Morning, Stef." Caroline replied absently.

"Damon called." Stefan said to her and her head snapped up to look at him.

"When?" She asked.

"Last night." He replied and her jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you come and wake me up?" She asked in disbelief.

"He was... drunk. Really drunk." Stefan replied as he sat down across from her.

"He's left me, hasn't he?" She asked in a small voice.

"He asked me to tell you that he loves you and he won't stand you up, he just needs to be alone." Stefan said and she sighed in relief.

"What else did he say?" She asked.

"Well... he was in Canada." Stefan said and she gaped at him.

"What the hell is he doing in Canada?" She asked confused.

"I have no idea. He didn't make much sense on the phone. He just asked me to tell you that and asked if I thought you would forgive him." Stefan said.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I told him you'd forgive him after you kicked his ass." Stefan smirked and she laughed.

"Good answer." She smiled.

"Did you manage to sleep?" Stefan asked.

"A little but I haven't slept by myself in months so it was weird." She replied. "But you're not telling me something about the phone call." She pointed out and he sighed.

"I asked him if he was okay and he said no then hung up. I don't know what's going on with him." Stefan shook his head.

"I just wish he would talk to me. His phone's still off." She muttered.

"Caroline, do you want me to drive you to Niagara Falls?" He asked her softly and she shook her head.

"If Damon needs some space to deal with something then he can have space to deal with whatever it is. Sure, I miss him, but I'm not going to smother him." Caroline replied and Stefan smiled.

"You just get him, don't you?" Stefan asked her and she giggled.

"I do." She nodded. "But if he misses my graduation he's sleeping on the couch when we go to Europe." She said and he laughed.

* * *

><p>It was late Thursday night and Damon was lying staring at the ceiling in his hotel room. He'd spent the whole time at Niagara Falls drinking the whole day in his hotel room then staying out all night watching the falls. He hadn't switched his phone on again since he spoke with Stefan. He didn't deserve Caroline and he knew it but he didn't know what to do. If he didn't go back, the rest of his existence would be miserable without her and it would kill him to know that he did that to her. If he did go back, he knew he'd be happy but he would always know that he wasn't good enough for her and he felt that she would be wasting her life by being with him. It was almost 3am and he hadn't bothered going to the falls. He sighed and switched his phone on to find one voicemail. He took a deep breath then listened.<p>

_Hey. It's 9.30pm on Thursday night and I haven't heard your voice since Saturday. I miss you and I know you, Damon Salvatore, and I know you've been laying thinking about whether or not you deserve me but I really believe that you were meant for me. I'd never be happy with anyone else and neither would you. But, if you've decided that you aren't coming back, please tell me. Please tell me if you've left me and spare me the humiliation of not knowing. My graduation is tomorrow at 9am and I just thought I would tell you that I love you. I hope you're okay._

Damon stared at his phone and took a deep breath... Then sped out the door.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie were sitting on the stage for graduation. Surprisingly, they hadn't been given assigned seating so they were sat next to each other. Caroline felt a little broken hearted as she still hadn't heard back from Damon. She was considering cancelling the wedding as nobody had heard from him. She checked her watch while the principal went on and on in his speech and it was 9.14am. Stefan and Bonnie glanced at Caroline and both had matching expressions of worry and sadness on their faces. Then Stefan and Caroline's heads snapped up when they heard the screech of tires a couple of streets away... Someone was driving like a madman. Caroline couldn't help the grin that spread across her face but she tried to wipe it away as her mother was giving her a funny look. She heard the slam of breaks then less than a minute later she felt eyes burning on her and she looked up. There leaning against a tree at the back of the crowd was Damon looking like a rock star and she grinned at him. Stefan and Bonnie followed her gaze and Stefan smiled too while Bonnie scowled at him. Caroline had to physically stop herself from running to him, instead she just stared and he stared back. The ceremony seemed to take forever and when she'd finally collected her diploma and they'd been told they were graduates, the parents stood up and the graduates started piling off the stage and she ran to him. Stefan, Bonnie and even Matt watched as Caroline ran and Damon moved towards her then picked her up and twirled her in the air and kissed her like the world was going to end.<p>

"Congratulations." Damon smiled at her.

"You came back." She said softly and he nodded.

"You were right... I was lying drunk in a hotel room thinking about how I would ruin your life if I married you." Damon said honestly. "Then I listened to your voicemail and I realised I'd rather stake myself than be without you." He admitted and she kissed him again. "Sorry I'm late." He said sadly.

"Better late than never." She replied. "Though, if you're late on our wedding day I'm going to throw a fit." She warned and he laughed.

"I won't be." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I ran." Damon said to her sadly.

"I know why you did." She said soothingly. "I've missed you but I know you needed this." She cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." He smiled at her and she grinned.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." She said back and he chuckled and kissed her.

"So, is the witch going to set me on fire?" Damon asked her and she laughed.

"She might." Caroline shrugged.

"Can you believe I'm actually happy to see you?" Stefan asked as he reached them and Damon smirked at him.

"Don't start going mushy on me now, Stef. It's supposed to be an eternity of misery, you know." Damon pointed out and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"How could I ever forget?" Stefan smirked back at him. "You actually saw me graduate." Stefan grinned at him and Damon chuckled.

"Don't kid yourself, Stef. I wasn't watching you." Damon replied and Caroline laughed.

"Stop being a dick, Damon. I saw you watch Stefan collect his diploma." She said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're going to be my wife in eight days, you can't rat me out like that." Damon countered and she smiled as did Stefan.

"You deserve it for ditching me for nearly a week." She pointed out and he winced.

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"It's okay, I got you back." She shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked and she laughed.

"Your room is now pink." She replied and his jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and Stefan laughed loudly.

"I was bored." She shrugged and Damon blinked rapidly.

"You painted... my room... pink." Damon said deadpan.

"Yup." She nodded.

"You're kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding me." Damon said to her.

"Nope." She replied keeping a straight face. "Its baby pink and Barbie pink. Extra girly." She said and he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Run." Damon said.

"I'm not running." Caroline said annoyed.

"Not you. Stefan. You let her paint my room pink!" Damon yelled at him as Bonnie walked up and she laughed.

"Damon, I had no idea." Stefan said honestly and Damon glared at him.

"This I have to see." Damon said annoyed then stormed off down the street to his car and when he was out of sight, Caroline burst into laughter.

"Did you actually paint his room pink?" Stefan asked her in disbelief and she giggled.

"No, but he'll have to drive all the way home thinking I did." She smirked and Stefan and Bonnie laughed. "I really wish I'd thought of it before or I would have." She giggled.

* * *

><p>Stefan drove home with Caroline and Bonnie in the car. Elena had stayed home because she knew Jenna would be going as they made a tribute to her since everyone thought she died. When they went into the house, Damon was sitting with Elena in the living room with a glass of bourbon.<p>

"You're so funny." Damon said to her and they all laughed.

"I would have if I thought of it sooner." She smirked at him and he deadpanned.

"I don't doubt that." He muttered then downed his drink. "I'm going to bed." Damon said then sped up to his room, got undressed and got under the covers. Caroline came upstairs moments later, removed her red graduation robe then got in beside him.

"Why are you being so grumpy?" She asked him as she tucked herself into his arms and he held her tightly.

"I'm just tired and cranky and I missed you." He said and she smiled.

"Did you have trouble sleeping without me?" She asked and he nodded. "Me too." She sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere without you again." He said and she giggled.

"Good because I can't really sleep without you either." She replied and he smiled then pulled her closer and both of them were asleep moments later.


	10. Week 13

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

Wait

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Damon cracked his eyes open that afternoon and grinned widely when he saw the mop of blonde hair lying on his chest. He missed her terribly when he was gone. He was just realising what a complete dumbass he was. This was usually his favourite part of the day, when he lay in bed with her cuddled into him but that afternoon he couldn't wait for her to wake up so he brushed the hair out of her face gently and she started to stir. She woke up and looked up at him and smiled and he felt like the sun was finally shining.<p>

"You never wake me up." She said confused.

"I couldn't wait today." He replied and she giggled then crawled up him to kiss him. Damon relished her kiss and he noticed she still gave him butterflies.

"So why couldn't you wait?" She asked with a smile as she hovered about two inches above his face.

"Because I love you and I missed talking to you." He replied and she kissed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"I freaked out because I thought you would be wasting your life if you married me. It wasn't about me not being ready or not wanting to marry you, because I am completely ready. I did think about leaving you so you could find happiness with someone that deserved you though." He replied softly and she sighed.

"Why would you ever think that you don't deserve me?" She asked as she cupped his cheek.

"I know we never talk about it but I have hurt you before." Damon said and she nodded.

"You have but I don't even see that as you. I don't ever think about it. You make me so happy, Damon. You're who I want in my life. I love you and I trust you. And in case you're wondering... I am _never_ afraid of you. Ever. I don't believe for a second that you'd ever hurt me." She said with conviction.

"I want you to answer something for me." Damon said and she nodded. "If I had left you for real, what would you have done?" He asked. "What would you have done with your future?"

"You want to hear what I should say or what I would actually do?" She asked.

"What should you say?" He asked curiously.

"I should say that I would hate you forever and get an even hotter boyfriend." She smirked and he laughed.

"What would you actually do?" He asked.

"I would have gone to Niagara Falls and dragged you back by the ear." She said and he laughed.

"You really want me?" He asked softly.

"You're my whole world, Damon." She whispered. "Why would you ever think that I could live without you?" Damon felt himself get emotional when she said that and he blinked his eyes to stop tears from forming but one slipped out and Caroline brushed it away. "The reason I took so long to say yes to you was because I couldn't believe that my dream was coming true. I couldn't believe you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I couldn't contemplate being with someone else." She confessed.

"Neither could I." He replied shakily.

"You might be lethal and brutal and an ass and at times you can be heartless... but in here..." She tapped his chest where his heart was. "In here, you are sweet and fun and kind and you're the one for me." She said then kissed him softly. "And if you try and ditch me for my own good again, I will literally hunt you down and kick your ass." She warned and he laughed then rolled her over so he was pinning her down on the bed.

"I won't leave you again." Damon said softly.

"Good." She replied with a smile.

"Well, except when Stefan and Elle get married and you go all bridezilla again." He said and she laughed loudly. "Then both Stefan and I are taking off." Damon smirked and she grinned at him.

"Good, you boys just get in the way of the planning anyway." She said and he laughed. "What on earth were you doing in Canada?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I have no idea. I just got it into my head that I wanted to go to Niagara Falls. It's really beautiful there at night." He said.

"What did you do while you were there?" She asked cocking an eyebrow and he smirked.

"What are you really asking me Mrs Almost-Salvatore?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Were you... alone... the whole time?" She asked and he laughed.

"No, I had three gang bangs." He smirked at her and she playfully smacked his chest.

"You better be kidding." She warned teasingly and he smiled.

"You're the only one for me. Your trust is intact." He nodded. "It's so pathetic actually... I don't even feed on women anymore." He rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"I don't care if you feed on women." She replied.

"You know... it's been quite a while..." He cocked an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked him and he smirked.

"Could you be persuaded?" He asked and she smiled.

"Give it your best shot." She winked and he crashed his lips to hers. His hands were up her top seconds later as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. She rolled him over so she was straddling him and pulled her top over her head and unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor then unbuttoned Damon's jeans and pulled them and his boxers off then he flipped them again and got her jeans off then her underwear.

"God, you're sexy." He said as he nibbled on her neck and she smiled and rubbed his back then scratched lightly with her nails and he groaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her and she moaned against his ear earning a shiver from him.

"I want to bite you." She said and he looked up at her surprised. They never did that unless their emotions were off.

"Then bite me." He replied and she grinned and he lay down so they were chest to chest as he kept pounding into her then he bent his head to the side and he felt her bite into him then he groaned. She climaxed quickly while she fed and Damon wasn't far behind then he slumped on top of her. After a few moments, he rolled to the side and she hugged into him.

"God, how much did you drink this week?" She asked in disbelief and he chuckled. She could taste it in his blood.

"I lost track after like the 20th bottle." He smirked as he played with the ends of her hair.

"Why didn't you bite me back?" She asked curiously and he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like it." He replied but she could tell he was lying.

"You can bite me back whenever you want, Damon. It doesn't bring up bad memories or anything." She said and he smirked.

"I hate that you can read my mind, you know." He replied and she giggled.

"I can't actually read your mind; we just know each other well." She said then kissed him softly.

"Fine, I'll chomp on you back next time you do it." He smirked and she giggled.

"You do that." She said.

* * *

><p>Caroline's father Tom arrived in Mystic Falls on the Monday night before the wedding as Damon and Caroline were having him and Liz over for dinner on the Tuesday evening and he was staying with Liz for the rest of the week. Elena and Stefan were going out to give them some privacy and Damon was cooking. Caroline had her hair pinned up and she was wearing black slacks and a grey silk sleeveless v neck blouse and red heels. Damon was wearing black men's slacks with a dark green button up shirt that Caroline had bought him. She was of the opinion that just because he liked and suited dark colours... didn't mean that he had to only have black clothes. He'd complained about it until he tried the shirt on and realised it actually really suited him so he wore it for her.<p>

"Are you nervous?" Damon asked her amused as she set the table for a second time.

"A little." She nodded.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I'm having dinner with my divorced parents and my crazy vampire fiancé, why do you think?" She asked and he chuckled.

"That's the first time I've heard you call me your fiancé." Damon pointed out.

"That's because we've been engaged for like three weeks." She muttered.

"Don't be nervous, I'll behave." Damon smirked.

"I'm not worried about that." She sighed.

"Then what are you worried about?" He asked her as he put his arms around her waist.

"I don't know." She said.

"It'll be fine. We'll eat, we'll talk and then when they're gone... we'll have sex on the table." He smirked and she laughed.

"We haven't had sex on the table yet." She giggled.

"Well we're going to have to change that." Damon said teasingly and she smiled and kissed him.

"Crap! They're here!" She pulled away when she heard the car.

"Wait until they knock, buttercup." He mumbled then kissed her again. Moments later the knock came. "I'll finish up in the kitchen if you want to go get them." He said and she nodded then hurried away from him and he chuckled and went into the kitchen. Caroline walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"Hey, come on in." She grinned then hugged her dad.

"You look beautiful, honey." Her dad said then she hugged her mom.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'm glad you both could come." She said then ushered them in the door and closed it behind them.

"Where's Damon?" Liz asked curiously.

"He's in the kitchen finishing up the food." She replied and Liz laughed.

"Damon cooks?" Liz asked amused and Caroline giggled.

"Good thing too or we'd be having toast." Caroline smiled. "I can't cook to save myself." She said as they walked into the dining room.

"Evening." Damon smirked as he walked in. "What do you want to drink?" He asked them.

"Hey, Damon. What do you have?" Tom asked.

"Wine, beer, whiskey, gin, rum, tequila, soda, fruit juice, water..." Damon trailed off. "I also got some champagne if you'd like a glass before dinner." He said.

"I'll have champagne, please." Liz smiled.

"Me too." Tom grinned.

"Buttercup?" Damon asked and Caroline glanced at her mother.

"Caroline, you're going to be a married woman by the end of the week; I can hardly tell you that you can't have a glass of champagne." Liz laughed.

"Okay, I'll have champagne too." Caroline smiled and Damon nodded then disappeared into the kitchen and Caroline and her parents sat down at the table. Liz and Tom were on one side and Caroline sat across from her father leaving the seat across from her mother for Damon. They heard a pop and a 'dammit' and laughed. Damon came out a minute later with a three quarters full bottle of champagne and four glasses. "Everything okay?" Caroline asked him concerned.

"I guess when Stefan joked that he was going to shake the bottle, he really did." Damon muttered and they laughed as he set the glasses down then filled them and sat down next to Caroline.

"You didn't get it on your shirt, did you?" Caroline asked as she surveyed his shirt with her hand and he chuckled and pushed her hand away gently.

"No, dear." He said and Tom and Liz laughed. "It's like we're married already." Damon teased.

"Are either of you getting nervous?" Tom asked. Neither of them knew that Damon had taken off for nearly a week.

"Nope." Damon shook his head and Caroline smiled at him.

"Me neither." She said.

"What are your plans for after?" Liz asked.

"We're going to Europe for four weeks then coming back here for a couple of weeks then moving to California to go to college." Caroline said.

"I can't believe you're really moving away." Liz said sadly.

"We'll come back and visit and you can come visit us." Damon said to her. "And you can always call me to come back if there's council business." Damon said to Liz who glanced at Caroline. "I don't keep anything from her." Damon said and Liz looked surprised.

"She knows?" Liz asked.

"About vampires?" Caroline asked and Liz looked surprised while Tom just looked amused.

"How long have you known?" She asked.

"Three or four months?" Caroline asked Damon and he smirked as that's how long she'd been a vampire.

"And it doesn't freak you out?" Liz asked surprised and Caroline giggled.

"No, it doesn't. The werewolves freak me out though." She replied and Damon chuckled.

"Me too." Liz nodded. "You never told me what you did about the werewolf from a few months back." She said and Caroline wanted to laugh. Damon made friends with him.

"I found him and told him to get out of town." Damon replied. "They're human the other nights of the month. It's not like I could kill him." Damon said.

"Who was it?" Liz asked surprised.

"He agreed to leave and never come back on the condition I didn't tell the council who he was." Damon lied.

"Fair enough." Liz nodded then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Wait – you told her everything?" She asked Damon and he knew what she meant.

"Yes, she knows about Elena." Damon nodded.

"Can we not talk about the council anymore?" Caroline asked and both Damon and Liz nodded.

"So what about Stefan and Noelle? Are they going to California too?" Liz asked.

"Yes, they're going to college there too and they'll live with us for a while." Damon said.

"Where in California?" Tom asked.

"L.A." Caroline grinned.

"Have you thought about where you'll live?" Liz asked curiously.

"Caroline wants a beach house so we'll buy one when we get there." Damon said.

"Do you want a beach house?" Tom asked amused and Damon laughed.

"As long as she's there, I couldn't care less." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Well, it doesn't have to be right by the beach but a pool is a must." She grinned at Damon and he chuckled.

"I know, you've told me like ten times." Damon said and Tom and Liz laughed.

"Just in case you forgot." She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"How many bedrooms do you think we need to get?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Well, one each plus a guest room, so five." She said.

"What do we need a guest room for?" Damon asked her confused.

"Visitors." She said like he was stupid.

"Why can't your mother or father sleep in your room when they visit then?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, it might not be just them that visit." She pointed out.

"Who else is going to visit?" He asked.

"Well what if Olivia and Pete want to visit?" Caroline asked him and his jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Damon asked her and Tom chuckled.

"Damon." Her eyes widened.

"No offense, Tom, but Olivia isn't visiting. No way." Damon shook his head.

"Why don't you like Olivia?" Liz asked confused.

"Oh, no." Caroline closed her eyes waiting for his rant but Damon took a deep breath.

"We didn't... get along." Damon said diplomatically and Tom laughed.

"Damon, you've already told me what you think so you can tell Liz." Tom said amused.

"You did?" Caroline asked him in disbelief.

"What? Tom's cool." Damon shrugged.

"And, to be honest, I can't really stand her either." Tom said and Damon laughed while Liz and Caroline looked shocked. "Lizzie, Olivia was hitting on Damon at the wedding." Tom said and Liz's jaw dropped.

"On her wedding day she was hitting on Damon?" Liz asked and both Damon and Caroline nodded. "While Caroline was there?"

"That's how Damon and I ended up at a bar together. We both ditched the wedding to avoid her." Tom smirked and she laughed.

"I can see why you wouldn't want her to visit." Liz said.

"That didn't bother me as much as her lack of personality." Damon replied and Caroline covered her face with her hands. "Sorry, I'll stop." Damon took her hand.

"Fine, Olivia doesn't have to visit. But what about Ric, Mason and Bonnie?" Caroline said to him.

"First of all, Bonnie hates me with a passion, there's no way she would stay in the same house as me. Second, I doubt the other two will visit." Damon smirked.

"Why is Bonnie coming to the wedding now?" Liz asked annoyed as she was still angry with her for what she said about Caroline.

"They were friends for a long time. Just because she hates me doesn't mean she shouldn't be at Caroline's wedding so I asked her to come." Damon shrugged and Liz thought it was nice that he could set his personal differences with her aside for Caroline.

"So you still don't like her, Damon?" Liz asked curiously and Damon chuckled.

"I'm never going to like Bonnie, but its fine. We have an unspoken agreement that we just avoid each other at all costs." Damon said.

"Damon's tried being nice to her but she won't budge." Caroline sighed. "She's decided that she isn't coming up to the lodge the night before with us. She's driving up for the ceremony then isn't staying for lunch." She said sadly and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"She's what?" Damon asked furiously. "So you bought her a dress for $400 and she isn't even bothering..." Damon trailed off. "Excuse me." Damon said then bolted into the kitchen and Caroline sighed.

"$400?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"Technically Damon bought it." Caroline muttered then Damon came back through.

"How could she do that to you?" Damon asked in disbelief while trying not to raise his voice but failed. "She can't even be social enough to have the girls' night with you then stay for the lunch?" He was outraged. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Damon asked her.

"Because I knew you'd be mad." Caroline said.

"With good reason." Tom replied.

"I'm not even going to be there the night before. What the hell is her excuse for that?" Damon asked annoyed.

"The same as always." Caroline said and Damon understood that Bonnie didn't want to spend the night with a vampire around. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath so his vampire face wouldn't come through and Caroline was surprised he had to concentrate on that. He must be livid.

"Stupid judgemental little witch." Damon muttered.

"Witch?" Liz asked confused.

"Yes, she's a witch. She practices magic." Damon replied and Caroline's eyes widened that he would tell her mother that. He must be furious. "So, I'm going to go get the food while I calm down." Damon muttered then went into the kitchen.

"That's just rude of her." Tom said and Caroline nodded.

"I've never seen Damon so mad." Liz said in a whisper to Caroline. She obviously didn't know that Damon would hear her anyway.

"He's just really protective of me, especially when it comes to Bonnie." Caroline nodded.

"I can't really blame him." Tom said.

"Caroline, I think you should tell Bonnie not to bother coming. That is just plain spiteful of her." Liz said.

"I think I better or Damon will probably lose his temper with her again." Caroline said sadly.

"Caroline, I'm about to lose my temper with her. Damon tried to make peace with her obviously by asking her to go and this is like a kick in the teeth." Liz said and Tom nodded. Just then Damon came out with a large square dish with homemade lasagne in it and set it on the centre of the table then disappeared back into the kitchen and got a serving knife and a bowl of garlic bread then sat down.

"Hope you like lasagne." Damon tried to smile but it was very obvious that he was fighting to keep his temper in check.

"Damon, I'll tell her not to come." Caroline said softly and he shook his head.

"If you want her to come, I'll bite my tongue and won't say anything to her. I just don't think you deserve that from her. You've been nothing but a friend to her and she's just been a first rate ass." Damon said.

"I can't believe you would still try to make peace with her." Liz said surprised.

"I'm not going to ruin Caroline's wedding day just because I want to throttle her friend. If she goes then she goes, if not then it's not like I'll miss her." Damon shrugged.

"You're right, Damon. I don't deserve that from her. I don't want her to come anymore." Caroline said.

"Just think about it, okay? I'll stop being angry." He said to her a little more softly and she smiled. Liz and Tom saw then that Damon would do anything for Caroline and they glanced at each other and smiled.

"No, you know what? I'm happy with you and if she can't be happy for us then she's not coming to our wedding." Caroline said.

"Okay." Damon nodded. The four of them dug into the lasagne and garlic bread then and even Damon had to admit to himself that his lasagne was good. They all praised him for it and he was out of his bad moon soon after falling into it. When they were finished Damon cleared the plates then went to get dessert prepared. Caroline stood up from the table and walked over to the side table to refill the champagne when she was pushed against the wall and was staring into the face of an unknown vampire.

"I'll kill your parents quicker than you could react if you make a noise." He whispered to her. Liz and Tom sat wide eyed with their jaws dropped at the sight of the vampire holding their daughter against the wall by the throat. The vampire turned to them and put a finger to his lips telling them to shut up. Caroline wanted so badly to kick this vampire's ass but to do so would reveal her to her mother and she wasn't sure she could take this vampire out and protect her parents at the same time so she stood still and watched. Damon sauntered out to the table with the chocolate cake he'd made and put it on the table then looked up and saw Liz and Tom looking terrified. He snapped his head to the side and saw Caroline being held to the wall by the throat by Lexi's boyfriend. He couldn't understand why Caroline was just standing there letting him hold her there when she could easily despatch him as Damon remembered that he couldn't have been a vampire for more than ten years. Damon cocked his head to the side then surprised everyone by laughing. It wasn't a humoured laugh though, it was kind of a psycho laugh and Liz looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you suicidal or just that stupid?" Damon asked him amused.

"You killed Lexi." He replied and Damon rolled his eyes.

"We've been over this before. She was vampire scum just like you." Damon replied. "Where's your baseball bat?" Damon asked him amused.

"You know this guy?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"We've met." Damon replied never taking his eyes off him.

"How can you call her vampire scum?" He asked in disbelief.

"That's what she was, dude." Damon replied.

"So what does that make you then?" He asked angrily and Liz turned to look at Damon in shock and Damon sighed.

"You couldn't have done this any other night?" Damon asked him annoyed.

"I hear you're getting married, Damon. You killed Lexi and I thought I'd return the favour." He said and Liz and Tom watched Damon's face turn to pure darkness at the threat and his true face came out. Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You think you can come into my house and threaten my future wife and leave with your head still attached?" Damon asked him darkly.

"I could kill her before you could even get to me." He scoffed and Damon smirked.

"Buttercup, why are you still allowing this loser to hold you to the wall?" Damon asked amused and Caroline saw that her mother had seen Damon's face and thought 'fuck it'.

"Good question, sweetie." She replied then faster than the other vampire could register, Caroline swung her fist into his arm the way she had to Damon when he started teaching her and she heard the vampire's elbow shatter and he screamed out in pain then she kneed him in the balls and he buckled over then she reached up and snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. She stepped over him then ran to Damon and he hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked her as his face reverted back.

"Fine." She smiled.

"Good, you watch your parents in case he brought any friends while I get rid of him." Damon said and she nodded then Damon walked over to the vampire and dragged him out of the room by the leg.

"Nice move, honey." Tom smiled at Caroline and Liz snapped her neck to Tom.

"What the hell is going on and why does everyone but me know?" She yelled.

"I'll explain when Damon gets back." Caroline said. Damon returned moments later. "What did you do with him?" She asked.

"Vervained him and stuck him in the cell. I need to find out if he has anymore vampires with him before I kill him." Damon said to her and she nodded. "So, Liz... There's probably something you should know." Damon said awkwardly.

"That you're a vampire!" She yelled and he winced.

"Well... yes." He nodded then he and Caroline sat down.

"Just take a deep breath, Lizzie." Tom said to her.

"You knew?" She asked in disbelief and he nodded. "How could nobody tell me this?" She asked and was obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, mom. I thought you would hate me." Caroline said sadly.

"How did you become a vampire?" Liz asked her in shock.

"Vampire blood heals humans and when she was in the car accident I gave her some of my blood to heal her and it worked. She was better and was going to be fine then a vampire called Katherine found out I'd done that and killed her. Because she had vampire blood in her system, she came back as a vampire." Damon replied.

"That's when you moved in here." Liz said as it all fell into place and Caroline nodded.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone and Damon said he'd make sure I didn't, so I moved in here." Caroline said.

"You've never hurt anyone?" Liz asked her surprised.

"No." Caroline shook her head.

"What really happened with Elena?" Liz asked Damon and he sighed.

"Can we tell her?" Caroline asked Damon sceptically.

"I don't think we have a choice." Damon said. "What I'm about to tell you, can never be repeated because all of our lives hang in the balance." He said and Liz nodded. He explained all about the curse, Katherine and how they used her to fake Elena's death to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls.

"Noelle is Elena?" Liz asked in disbelief and Damon and Caroline nodded.

"If Klaus ever broke the curse, it would be catastrophic." Damon said. "The only choices we had were fake her death, go on the run or kill her and the first was just the most sensible option. I'm sorry that we had to lie to you, Liz. But this is bigger than just us. This is a worldwide curse put on vampires that can never be broken." Damon said seriously.

"How do you go out in the sunshine then?" Liz asked and Damon pointed to his ring while Caroline pointed to her bracelet.

"They're spelled." Damon explained.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Liz asked.

"147 years." Damon replied and Liz nearly fell over.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot, Liz but I would never hurt you and neither would Caroline." Damon promised.

"Caroline, I want to see your face change." Liz said and Caroline looked at Damon unsure of what to do.

"Show her. You don't look like a monster, buttercup." Damon said to her softly. Caroline allowed her face to change and Liz blinked in surprise then Caroline turned back.

"I'm going to need something stronger than champagne." Liz said and Damon chuckled.

"What do you want?" He smiled at her.

"Gin." She replied and he nodded.

"Tom?" Damon asked.

"I'll have what you're having." Tom said and Damon smirked then left the room and returned with a large gin, two bourbons and a cosmopolitan for Caroline. Liz took a big gulp then sighed.

"So how does everyone else fit into this?" Liz asked.

"Stefan really is my brother and we turned at the same time. Alaric is a vampire hunter. Bonnie is a witch. Jeremy just knows about us all." Damon said.

"And Mason?" Liz asked curiously as she knew Damon spent a lot of time with Mason.

"Mason's human." Damon said and she cocked an eyebrow.

"He's the werewolf, isn't he?" She asked and Damon sighed.

"Ask Mason." Damon said and Liz took that as confirmation.

"How can you be alright with him killing those two people?" She asked confused.

"Liz, Mason has no control over himself when he changes. He doesn't even remember what happens once he's a wolf. Every month he locks himself up then chains himself down so that he can't get out. That time, something happened and he couldn't get locked up in time. He promised it would never happen again and it's never happened before either. It's not like he purposely did anything to hurt anyone because he wouldn't do that." Damon said.

"Do you kill people?" Liz asked unsurely.

"I have in the past but not anymore. Do you remember that day I came over to your house and we talked and I told you about the emotion switch?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "I only killed when that was off and it'll never be off again."

"I told you I was nervous about tonight for a reason." Caroline muttered to Damon.

"Don't worry, honey." Tom took Caroline's hand and squeezed lightly. "Everything will be okay." He said to her.

"I can't believe you knew that our daughter is a vampire and you didn't tell me." Liz said to Tom. "How did this Katherine vampire find out that you had vampire blood in your body?" Liz asked.

"The judgy witch." Damon said. "Then she tried to kill me for it."

"How could she blame you for that when you were trying to help?" Liz asked.

"Because she's Bonnie." Caroline muttered.

"What did you mean that your blood heals humans?" Liz asked.

"Can I have one of your daggers?" Damon asked Caroline and she fished one out and handed it over. "Watch." Damon said to Liz then he cut his arm with it. Liz watched in disbelief as the gash healed seconds later. "Our blood does that to humans too. Caroline was going to die from that car accident. I overheard the doctors saying that, so it was necessary." Damon said.

"I'm so glad that you did that." Tom said to Damon. "I can't even imagine the alternative." He shook his head.

"Neither can I." Damon said honestly.

"Why do you have daggers on you?" Liz asked Caroline.

"Damon taught me how to protect myself and because I'm so new I need all the extra help I can get." She shrugged.

"Can we have the cake now? It's calling my name." Tom said and Caroline giggled.

"Oh, Daddy. You always were a sucker for chocolate." She smirked then cut a big piece for him and handed it over along with the whipped cream. "Mom?" She asked and Liz nodded. Still trying to process everything. Caroline cut her mother a piece then one each for her and Damon.

"That's amazing." Tom said.

"Damon makes the best chocolate cake ever." Caroline smiled in agreement.

"This is surreal. Sitting eating chocolate cake with two vampires." Liz shook her head and Caroline laughed.

"Don't see it as that. You're sitting eating cake with your daughter and her fiancé." Caroline smiled at her mother.

"Does this mean I won't get to be a grandpa?" Tom asked curiously.

"I'm technically dead, Daddy. I can't have children." Caroline replied. "But maybe you'll still get your chance." She said and Damon's head snapped to look at her.

"Uh... what?" Damon asked her confused and she giggled.

"Maybe we could adopt an orphan or something one day." Caroline smiled at him.

"Can we just concentrate on getting married first before you get that idea too firmly planted in your head?" Damon asked her and they laughed.

"Does it really freak you out?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Well... yeah." Damon nodded. "Don't you think that'd be unfair to the kid?" Damon asked.

"How so?" Liz asked curiously.

"His or her parents never getting any older, having to lie all their lives to their friends and on top of that, the dangers of the supernatural world." Damon pointed out.

"It would be normal to them, Damon." Caroline pointed out.

"Then don't you think it would be unfair to us?" He asked instead.

"I don't understand." She said.

"If you were serious about this and you and I adopted a child, we'd get attached then have to watch them grow old and die. How could we do that?" Damon asked her and Liz gave him a look of pure surprise that he would think of that and obviously be so hurt by the thought.

"It was just a thought, Damon." Caroline said softly. She hadn't thought of that either.

"Just... wait until we've finished college then if you really want to do that, we'll talk about it then." Damon said.

"Okay." She agreed with a smile. At least he wasn't saying no, right?

"Where did this come from anyway? You told me when you turned that you didn't mind because you never wanted kids anyway." Damon said and she nodded.

"I didn't. But I wasn't happily in love and getting married then." She pointed out and he smirked at her.

"That still doesn't explain it." Damon pointed out and she laughed.

"I'll think about an explanation and get back to you." She rolled her eyes and her parents laughed.

"So, Liz? Are you alright?" Damon asked her and she smiled.

"Both of you seem happy and as long as you're not killing anyone, I don't have any problems." Liz said and Caroline grinned at her.

"Thanks, Mom." Caroline smiled and Liz smiled back.

* * *

><p>After Liz and Tom left a couple of hours later, Damon went to see Lexi's boyfriend. Damon spent a while grilling him for information then killed him when he deemed him useless. Damon took him out to the woods with Caroline as he wasn't leaving her alone in the house and they set him on fire and watched him burn to ash. When they went back to the house, Stefan and Elena were back.<p>

"So, my future mother in law now knows we're vampires." Damon said casually to Stefan and both he and Elena gasped.

"How?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Do you remember that vampire that attacked me with a baseball bat?" Damon asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, he showed up tonight to kill Caroline in front of her parents." Damon said.

"Oh my god! Caroline, are you okay?" Elena exclaimed.

"Fine." Caroline nodded.

"Where is he?" Stefan asked.

"Dead." Caroline replied.

"And before you start on me, I'll never let anyone who threatens Caroline live." Damon warned and Stefan nodded.

"I understand." Stefan said. "How did Liz take it?"

"We had to tell her _everything_." Damon replied.

"She won't tell anyone right?" Elena asked.

"No, she knows that it's not just about our safety but the town's too." Caroline replied.

* * *

><p>It was the Thursday before the wedding and Damon was about to be picked up to go out for his bachelor party... and he really didn't want to go. He was sitting in the living room with Caroline, Elena and Stefan.<p>

"I think I should just kidnap you for the night instead." Damon said to Caroline with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how much of a sap you sound right now? You can't skip your bachelor party to hang out with me." Caroline said amused.

"And why not?" Damon asked her. "I've seen strippers, I've had plenty of alcohol – besides, I can drink with you – and why would I hang out with Ric, Jeremy and Stefan if I didn't have to?" Damon asked and she and Elena laughed while Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Why is it you really don't want to go?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"I think he's afraid we'll embarrass him like we're supposed to." Stefan smirked.

"I'm stronger than all of you put together, if there's something I don't want to do, there's no way you'll be able to force me." Damon pointed out and Stefan huffed.

"Stop being a spoilsport." Caroline said. "Ric and Mason planned this for you. Go and have fun." She said.

"You're really okay with them seeing strippers?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Elle, don't be a stick in the mud." Caroline replied making Damon and Stefan laugh. "It's just what guys do. It doesn't mean they don't love us."

"See? This is why I want to stay here with you." Damon replied and Stefan laughed.

"Mason's right, you are whipped." Stefan said amused.

"Who cares?" Damon asked with an eye roll. "Why don't you and Elle come with us?" Damon grinned and Stefan's eyes widened... that so could not happen. Stefan knew the plan.

"Damon, you can't take your wife on your bachelor party." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I can do whatever the hell I want to do." Damon replied. "Besides, she's not my wife yet. If she was, I wouldn't have to go to this stupid thing." He muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, Damon! It'll be fun." Stefan smiled and Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"What have you got planned, Stefan?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing bad, okay?" Stefan said.

"I don't believe you." Damon replied.

"I don't know exactly what the plan is... I just know it's nothing bad." Stefan lied.

"Just bear in mind that someday you'll get married and anything you do to embarrass me, I will do back 100 times worse." Damon warned and Stefan's eyes widened. "I knew it." Damon said amused. "You do have something embarrassing planned." Damon pointed out.

"Have you googled bachelor parties?" Stefan asked amused.

"Unfortunately, yes." Damon replied.

"So, then you know that it's just all a bit of fun." Stefan said.

"I'm not going." Damon said and Caroline giggled.

"Just go, it'll be funny." She smiled.

"Can't you come and make sure they don't do anything?" Damon asked her with a pout and she smiled and kissed him.

"No. You're only doing this once. Try not to kill anyone." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm not going if you're not going." Damon said to her and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"You seriously need your wife to protect you?" Stefan asked amused.

"She could kick your ass, dude." Damon smirked then they heard a car pulling up. "Go tell them I'm not going." Damon instructed and Stefan sighed. He didn't want to do this...

"Fine." Stefan said and Damon smirked then kissed Caroline. Stefan snuck up behind him and stuck a vervain dart in his back.

"I'm going to kill you, Ste..." Damon passed out and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Stefan! What the hell!" She yelled and Stefan chuckled.

"Don't wait up." Stefan smirked then threw Damon over his shoulder.

"Fine. Don't blame me if he kills you all." Caroline muttered and Elena just looked so shocked.

"I can't believe he did that! To Damon of all people!" Elena said as Stefan waved then carried Damon out to the car.

"You vervained him?" Ric asked wide eyed.

"He was refusing to go." Stefan shrugged.

"How long will he be out for?" Mason asked.

"Half an hour tops." Stefan replied. "I gave him a big dose but Damon's always been really strong."

* * *

><p>Damon felt groggy as he started to open his eyes. That's when he realised that he was tied to a stripper pole with his hands above his head... with no pants or shirt on.<p>

"And he's awake!" Jeremy exclaimed and Damon snapped his head up to look at the five men.

"You do know that as soon as you untie me, you will all die." Damon said and they laughed.

"Chill out, Damon." Mason smirked at him. "In 100 years you'll remember this and laugh your ass off."

"Why am I tied to a stripper pole?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You'll see." Stefan grinned.

"If you're seriously going to do this you need to start ploughing me with booze." Damon muttered and Ric laughed then walked up to him with a huge glass of bourbon and a straw. Damon drank it down in one big gulp. "More." He instructed. He looked around and noticed they were in a strip club but they were the only guys there. Though, there were strippers everywhere. Stefan went up to him with a bottle of whiskey and helped Damon drink the whole thing down then music started to blare. It was Nine Inch Nails' song 'Closer'. Damon turned his head to the side and saw a group of four strippers walking towards him – all in cheerleading outfits. The guys started to hoot and holler and cheer and Damon felt his cheeks flush as for the first time in his life he felt truly embarrassed. The girls started dancing all around him and he felt really uncomfortable as they touched his body and he was mortified and furious. "Look at me." He said to the girl closest to him and she did. "Untie me." He compelled her.

"It's not going to work, Damon." Stefan smirked but Damon held her gaze then whispered.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" Damon asked softly as he compelled her and she nodded. "Get my phone, call Caroline, tell her where I am and that it's an emergency and Damon needs her." He said so quietly not even Stefan heard him. The girl took off as soon as he stopped.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena were sitting watching a movie and eating ice cream when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Caroline answered.

"_Is this Caroline?_" A girl replied.

"Yes." She answered confused as to why a girl was talking on Damon's phone.

"_Damon says he needs you and it's an emergency. He's at the Silk Stars club._" She said then hung up. Caroline looked up at Elena.

"Damon compelled a stripper to call me and tell me it's an emergency. I need to go. He wouldn't have said emergency if they hadn't done something." She said.

"I'll come with you." Elena said then the two girls ran out to the car. Caroline put the name of the club into her GPS then drove there at top speed. They ran out and were stopped at the door.

"Private party. Nobody enters." The man said blankly and she knew he'd been compelled.

"Go to sleep." Caroline compelled him and he dropped onto the floor. "Stupid Stefan." She shook her head then opened the door. She and Elena walked in and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Damon was tied to the stripper pole in his boxers and there were lipstick kiss marks all over his body. Caroline was furious that they'd done that to him. She hurried up onto the stage and shoved the strippers out of the way and the guys' eyes widened. "I'm sorry." She said to Damon softly as she untied him.

"Thank God." He replied. He was weak from the vervain so he couldn't stand or walk by himself.

"You're all assholes." She said to the boys angrily while she stared down her father. "Stefan. Don't come home tonight or you'll regret it." Caroline said fiercely and he gulped while she helped Damon out to the car.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Elena said to them then hurried out the door after Caroline. Elena sat in the backseat while Caroline helped Damon into the passenger side.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Caroline asked him when she got in the driver's side.

"Fine." Damon huffed. "Thanks for coming."

"I can't believe they did that." Elena said in disbelief.

"It's probably payback." Damon shrugged as Caroline started to drive. "They better bring my phone back." He muttered. "When Stefan gets married I'm tying him to the hood of my car and driving across the country." Damon muttered and the girls laughed.

"Couldn't you have just compelled the strippers to let you down?" Elena asked.

"Stefan compelled them to not let me down and because of the amount of vervain he injected me with, I couldn't compel over it. But he didn't compel them not to call you, thankfully. God, that was humiliating." He said.

"Just... don't kill them." Elena said nervously and Damon chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill them." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Stefan couldn't remember too much as he woke up the next morning. He felt weak like he'd been vervained, but surely he would remember being vervained? His eyes fluttered open and he realised he was in the town square... then he tried to move and found that he couldn't. He looked down at himself and realised he was sitting in the town square in his boxers. What? How did that happen? He turned to his left and saw Mason sitting the same way, still asleep, then turned to the right and saw Jeremy also in his boxers. Stefan tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back. He arched himself to the side and saw that Tom and Alaric were also there and noticed they were all tied to the flagpole and he laughed.<p>

"Guys." Stefan said loudly and started to shake them and they all woke up.

"What the hell?" Ric asked in disbelief. Then they heard hysterical laughter and looked over to see Caroline and Elena in fits of giggles while Damon stood leaning against a tree smirking.

"You were right, Stefan. It was fun." Damon said amused. "You boys have fun now." He said then waved and took off with the girls.

"Touché, Damon. Touché." Stefan said.


	11. Week 14 Part I

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

The Wedding Part I

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Damon got into the car with the girls who were still laughing.<p>

"When did you do that?" Elena asked between giggles.

"During the night." Damon shrugged.

"Aren't you going to untie them?" Caroline asked amused.

"Nope." Damon smirked.

"Damon, they're in the middle of the town square." Caroline laughed. "Everyone can see them."

"So?" Damon asked amused.

"Maybe that'll teach them." Elena said and Damon laughed.

"High five." Damon said to her and Elena laughed and slapped his hand with hers. "So, can I take you lovely ladies to breakfast?" He asked and they giggled.

* * *

><p>Damon took Caroline and Elena to breakfast then shopping for last minute stuff they would need for going to Europe and by the time they got back the boys were sitting in the living room waiting for Damon and he smirked at them. Tom wasn't with them.<p>

"We got arrested!" Stefan yelled at Damon and Damon and the girls burst into laughter.

"I'm sure Liz will cut down your sentences." Damon smirked.

"I can't believe you did that, dude." Jeremy said mortified.

"You can't believe I did that?" Damon chuckled. "How did you think vervaining me and tying me up on a stripper pole was going to go?" He asked amused.

"I told you that the vervain wouldn't go down well." Jeremy muttered to Stefan.

"The vervain wasn't part of the plan." Mason said.

"Anyway, we all talked about it and we'd like to try again, but just having a drink at the Grill while the girls go up to the lodge." Stefan said and Damon shrugged.

"Fine, I'll meet you there when I get back." Damon said.

"Get back from where?" Ric asked.

"I'm driving them up there." Damon replied.

"Whipped." Mason smirked and Damon just shrugged.

"Did you call Bonnie yet?" Damon asked Caroline.

"No, I better get to that though." She sighed. "It's going to be uneven now." She muttered.

"How will it be uneven?" Elena asked Damon after Caroline left the room.

"Because Caroline is uninviting Bonnie to the wedding." Damon replied.

"Why?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Because she refuses to go up with you girls tonight because she doesn't feel safe spending the night near Caroline and she was planning on driving up tomorrow, going to the ceremony then not even coming to lunch with us." Damon replied and Elena's jaw dropped.

"How could she feel unsafe around Caroline?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because she's a vampire." Damon replied annoyed.

"But you bought her dress!" Elena said to Damon in disbelief and he shrugged.

"I don't care about the dress. I care about the fact that she's insulting Barbie by refusing this girly night she planned. I'm not even going to be there. She's making Caroline feel like a monster and I'm furious." Damon said to Elena.

"That is so out of line." Mason shook his head. "Caroline's a sweetheart, she'd never hurt Bonnie."

"I've accidentally cut myself in front of Caroline before and her face didn't even change. How could Bonnie do this to her?" Elena asked confused.

"I don't know." Damon shook his head and sighed. A few minutes later Damon then raced up the stairs in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked confused.

"Caroline's crying." Stefan said sadly.

"I'm so mad at Bonnie." Elena said.

"Me too." Stefan agreed.

"Me three." Jeremy said. Damon came down about twenty minutes later looking like a mixture of furious and heartbroken.

"Is she alright?" Stefan asked.

"She sobbed herself to sleep." Damon said.

"She's had such a tough time, this isn't fair." Elena said.

"Especially with everything at school." Stefan added.

"What at school?" Damon asked.

"You know, with Matt telling everyone that she cheated on him with you and you knocked her up and that's why she's getting married. Then you know how rumours are, they went from that to her sleeping with everyone and other complete nonsense." Stefan said and Damon blinked rapidly to keep his fury in check.

"He did what?" Damon asked menacingly.

"You didn't know?" Stefan asked wide eyed.

"That's it." Damon seethed then sped out of the door.

"Crap." Stefan muttered.

* * *

><p>Caroline came down stairs about an hour later and noticed everyone sitting rigidly.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat down next to Mason.

"Uh... I didn't know that you didn't tell Damon about the rumours at school." Stefan said and her eyes widened and she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed. "Where is he?" She asked.

"I think he might possibly... maybe... could have... went after Matt." Stefan said and Caroline gasped.

"Then what are you sitting here for?" She exclaimed.

"I already checked Matt's house and the Grill. He wasn't there." Stefan said. The door slammed open and there was a large thud and a loud 'oww' and heavy sobbing. They all rushed into the hall.

"Get up, you snivelling moron." Damon barked and Matt shakily got to his feet.

"What are you?" Matt cried.

"Possibly your death. I haven't decided yet. Buttercup? This rat has something to say to you." Damon said to her and they all stared at Matt wide eyed as he was bruised and bleeding and crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." Matt said then Damon grabbed his face.

"Tell her the truth." Damon compelled.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was jealous and petty and I made up the rumours so people wouldn't see how embarrassed and jealous I was that you got with someone else so quickly." Matt sniffed.

"And?" Damon asked in a bored tone.

"And, I'm going to tell everyone that you're wonderful and special and that I have a tiny dick." Matt said and Damon smirked.

"Good." Damon nodded. "Now get out." Damon held the door open and Matt ran out the house.

"Okay, you're insane." Ric said in disbelief.

"Damon that was too much." Caroline said.

"It's not like I killed him." Damon shrugged.

"I can't believe he's going to tell everyone he has a tiny dick." Jeremy burst into laughter as did the other boys.

"Did you beat him up?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I may have accidentally dropped him on the way over here. Going at that speed makes the impact harder." Damon shrugged.

"Accidentally?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course." Damon nodded. "Otherwise it would just be mean." Damon smirked and Jeremy laughed.

"Well, good thing we all know not to mess with buttercup." Jeremy smirked back and Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you mocking my nickname for her?" Damon asked him and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"No, of course not." Jeremy said and Damon chuckled.

"Relax." Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill anyone." Damon said.

"Why didn't you just ignore Matt?" Caroline asked Damon annoyed.

"He started it." Damon shrugged.

"Damon you're going to have to change his compulsion or he'll tell every person he meets for the rest of his life." Stefan said and Damon smirked.

"What do I care?" Damon asked.

"That's way too much, Damon." Elena said. "What he did was wrong but what you did was way worse." She said.

"That was the point." Damon replied.

"Damon." Caroline said sternly and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go change his compulsion." He muttered then sped out of the door.

"Wonder what Damon said to him." Ric said and Caroline laughed.

"Do you really want to know, Ric? I sure as hell don't." She said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Damon jumped in his bedroom window when he came back as he wanted to be alone. He thought he'd been doing the right thing by defending her like that. He thought that she would feel better with an apology – but she looked at him like she was disappointed in him. He got into bed and went under the covers and just lay staring at the ceiling. Caroline came upstairs eventually and he hoped that she wouldn't come into his room but he had no luck.<p>

"I didn't hear you come in." She said surprised when she saw him.

"Used the window." He shrugged but didn't look at her. Caroline could feel that something was wrong so she closed the door and went over to him and lay down next to him on her stomach to look at him. "What?" He asked her. "Just leave me alone, Caroline." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"You were upset about Bonnie then Stefan told me about that creep and I defended you the only way I know how to, but you just looked at me like you were so disappointed in me. I don't understand." He shook his head. Caroline knew that his long, long life had made him react to things in a very different way than a human would and she couldn't expect him to suddenly be different.

"I love you for sticking up for me the way you did. I love that you care so much about me that you don't want me to be hurt." She replied softly. "But, I think sometimes you might take things a little too far." She explained. "Damon, I'm a big girl and I decided to ignore Matt because he simply isn't relevant to me at all." She said. "Rumours in school are just that – pathetic rumours. I couldn't care less what all of them think of me. It was hard at first until I realised I was coming home every day to the love of my life... People at school just weren't remotely important after I figured that out." She said with a small smile.

"So you're not mad?" Damon asked her sceptically.

"I'm not mad." She shook her head. "And I'm not disappointed in you, Damon. I think you might just be too protective of me." She said and he shook his head.

"Caroline, I hurt you once and I will do anything to make sure you're never hurt by anyone ever again." Damon admitted and she smiled then leaned up to kiss him.

"You need to let that go, Damon." She said.

"I can't." He replied.

"Well, I can't marry you then." She said and Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm not going to marry you if you feel some sort of obligation because of something that happened a long time ago that doesn't even matter anymore." She said.

"I don't feel an obligation." He said confused.

"Then why do you want to marry me?" She asked and he looked at her like she'd grown and extra head.

"I want to marry you because I love you and I don't want anyone else ever." Damon said.

"Then you'll let it go and just let yourself be happy with me." She said. "Don't you want to be happy?" She asked softly.

"I am." He replied.

"You'd be happier if you stopped brooding like Stefan over this." She pointed out and he couldn't help chuckling.

"I don't brood." Damon replied.

"Damon, I need you to let it go. Forget about it. We've really only known each other since I turned. I'm not going to waste the life we'll have together and we will if you keep feeling guilty over that. Please, just stop. Let it go, for me." She said sincerely.

"This is why I almost left you. You're way too good for me." Damon replied.

"You're going to have to decide then." She said exasperated. "Either marry me tomorrow and forget about when we first met, or leave me. Pick one." She said.

"Well... I'm not going to leave you." Damon said awkwardly.

"Good. Then stop brooding and put a smile on your face. We're getting married tomorrow. I'm going to be your wife tomorrow." She said and he grinned at her.

"I like the sound of that." He said.

"Are you ready to be my husband, Damon?" She smiled at him and he laughed.

"I'd go with you to city hall and do it now if you wanted to." Damon smiled back and she laughed.

"You're not getting out of seeing me in my dress." She teased and he chuckled.

"Actually, I can't wait to see this crazy blue dress. Only you would get married in a blue dress." He smirked.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Damon was dropping Caroline, Elena and Liz off at the lodge. Elena and Liz went inside while Caroline said goodbye to Damon. He stood in front of her with his hands on her waist and she had her arms around his neck.<p>

"This is the last time I'll see you as Caroline Forbes." She said and he grinned.

"So you're really taking my name?" Damon asked delighted and she giggled.

"It's very anti-feminist of me but yes." She nodded.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He smiled.

"I'll miss you tonight." She said.

"I'll miss you too. Let's hope those stupid guys don't try to get me back for the town square tonight since you'll be too far away to come save me." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"I'll keep my phone on just in case." She said and he grinned.

"I could just stay up here with you." He pointed out and she smiled.

"You know I would love that but we're not supposed to see each other tonight and tomorrow morning." She replied.

"See, I don't understand how you can stick to this traditional stuff when your dress is blue." He pointed out and she laughed.

"You may have a point but still. Go hang out with the guys tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Caroline... are you sure? I'll be devastated if you're a runaway bride." He said and she grinned at him.

"Vervain and wooden bullets couldn't stop me from marrying you tomorrow." She smiled and he chuckled then kissed her. She deepened the kiss and held him tightly to her. "What about you? I'll be devastated if you're a runaway groom." She said and he chuckled.

"I won't be a runaway groom. I could compel the onsite minister to marry us right now if you don't believe I'll be there." Damon said seriously and she giggled.

"I believe you." She smiled. "See you tomorrow, almost-husband." She giggled.

"Damn right, almost-wife." He smirked then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Liz and Elena used the onsite spa and got massages, facials, manicures, pedicures and they had a great time together. Caroline went to the salon and got fine highlights put into her hair then they put in rollers for her to sleep with so that her hair would be perfectly curly in the morning. Elena and Liz got highlights too, though Elena's were red and Liz's were blonde. They had an appointment for the morning for their wedding hairstyles too. Damon had gotten them a suite with three beds for them to stay in so they could all be together and after the salon and spa, they all sat in the room in their robes with champagne.<p>

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married tomorrow." Liz smiled sadly.

"I know, it's crazy." Caroline giggled.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress." Elena grinned at her.

"I can't wait to see Damon in his suit. Stefan told me that it's different from what I specified but Damon loved it so he got it." Caroline smiled. "I bet he'll look so dapper." She grinned.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Liz said and Caroline smiled.

"With all my heart." Caroline nodded.

"It'll be weird having such an old son in law." Liz smirked and both girls laughed.

"You've taken all of this really well." Caroline said.

"I have no reason not to, really. You haven't hurt anyone, Damon doesn't hurt anyone anymore and at least I know the truth about Noelle now." Liz nodded. "I just can't imagine the alternative if Damon hadn't given you his blood after the accident." She sighed.

"Well, I'm way less breakable now." Caroline smiled. "So you don't have to worry."

"As your bridesmaid, I have to ask, are you sure about getting married tomorrow?" Elena asked her and Caroline giggled.

"Absolutely." Caroline replied.

"What were you and Damon talking about for so long?" Elena asked curiously.

"He was asking the same thing. He said he'd be devastated if I was a runaway bride." Caroline said.

"He's more likely to do that than you, I think." Elena countered and Caroline laughed.

"I told him that I'd be devastated if he was a runaway groom and he said he would prove it to me by compelling the minister to marry us there and then instead." Caroline smiled.

"He loves you just as much as you love him." Liz said softly.

"I know." Caroline smiled. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to sleep tonight." She said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>Damon drove back to Mystic Falls and went to the Grill where Stefan, Ric, Jeremy, Mason and Tom were waiting for him. They all had a drink and talked about different things. Damon actually found himself having a good time with them and realised that he would miss Ric and Mason when they moved to California. He wasn't good at making friends and felt it was a shame to lose them now that he'd made them. They didn't stay out too late though, considering they were all getting ready and leaving early in the morning. When Stefan and Damon got back to the boarding house Stefan couldn't wait to ask any longer.<p>

"Damon?" Stefan asked just as Damon was going up the stairs. Damon turned around and looked at his brother curiously. "Are you sure?" Stefan asked and Damon smiled and nodded. "So I'm not going to wake up in the morning and find you and all your stuff gone?" Stefan asked and Damon chuckled.

"No, I'll be here." Damon confirmed. "When I took off, it wasn't about being freaked out that I was getting married or that I didn't want to." Damon explained. "I just thought she deserved better than me." He said and Stefan blinked in surprise. "You were right you know. That day when you said she's it for me. I knew even then. I'm not going anywhere." Damon admitted.

"I'm glad you found her." Stefan said sincerely.

"So am I." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding, Caroline hadn't slept too well. The rollers were really uncomfortable and she wasn't used to sleeping by herself, but thankfully, vampires didn't get bags under their eyes. She went into the bathroom and downed a blood bag so her mother didn't have to see, then had a shower and after the other two showered, they went down to the salon to start getting ready. Liz had a whispy look done for her and Elena's hair was half up and half down and the half that was up was pinned intricately and she had a silk red rose clip put at the back of her hair. Caroline's hair was left down and styled into spiral curls. Elena had a smoky look done to her eyes and her lips were painted red to match her bouquet. Caroline's eyes were done in pearl and blue and her lips were painted a pale pink colour. They'd had their nails done the night before and Elena's were red and Caroline's were a sparkly baby blue. Liz had a French manicure and her makeup was kept simple with a little eyeliner and mascara and clear gloss on her lips. Caroline handed over her and Elena's dresses to a member of staff to take up to the changing tent at the falls and both of them put on sweat pants, vests and flat shoes to walk there. It was about a mile walk so they couldn't go in their dresses as they were long and they didn't want to get them dirty. Liz put on her red shift dress and carried her black heels while wearing flats. They were ready to go then there was a knock at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys went round to the boarding house early in the morning and Ric brought Damon and Stefan's suits. They got ready together then left in two cars. Tom drove up with Jeremy and Ric and Damon drove up with Stefan and Mason. They picked up the two bouquets on the way and both were in boxes so Damon wouldn't see them. Damon was quite quiet on the drive up. He had to admit he was a little nervous. He was also a little embarrassed that he was going to have to say all those mushy vows in front of everyone but he figured it would have been way worse if he'd had to do his own vows. He wasn't really all that nervous about the ceremony, but the speech that Caroline said he had to give. He'd written about forty different speeches and looked online and still had no idea what to say. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea he'd had, but he decided just to wing it. When they got to the lodge, the boys went to a back room where they wouldn't be able to see the bride and Damon compelled them a bottle of whiskey because he desperately needed a drink to calm his nerves. Tom left them as he was going up to the falls with Caroline and he went up to her room and knocked on the door. Elena opened and smiled.<p>

"Hey, come on in." She smiled and Tom went inside.

"Hey, girls. I brought the bouquets." He said putting the two boxes down.

"He's here, right?" Caroline asked her dad and he chuckled.

"Yes, but he's already started on the whiskey." Tom smirked and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"He must be nervous." She smiled.

"Are you?" Tom asked amused.

"A little." She nodded then took out the bouquets. "They turned out great." She grinned.

"They are beautiful." Elena nodded with a smile.

"You ready to go get married, honey?" Tom asked with a fond smile and Caroline took a deep breath.

"Yes." She replied and he chuckled.

"Let's go then." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Elena, Liz and Tom hiked up through the woods to the changing tent and Caroline grinned at what they'd done to the area. There was a wide white satin aisle leading from the changing tent up to the altar which was right by the water's edge with the waterfall in the background. There weren't any chairs though as everyone would stand and watch the short ceremony. Blue petals had been scattered over the white satin and Caroline loved it. The photographer managed to get a picture of her then grinning at the scene and she had to roll her eyes considering she was in full hair and makeup paired with sweatpants. She and Elena went into the tent with Liz and they got Caroline strapped into her dress.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damon, you haven't said anything in like twenty minutes." Stefan said nervously and Damon smirked.<p>

"Well... as it turns out... I'm nervous." Damon said and all the guys were stunned that Damon would admit that.

"What are you nervous about?" Ric asked curiously. "I was a wreck on my wedding day." He said and Damon chuckled.

"The speech." Damon said and they laughed.

"Not the actual ceremony?" Stefan asked surprised.

"What's to be nervous about? You repeat a few lines that the ceremony guy tells you to. It's not rocket science." Damon replied and they laughed.

"What has you nervous about your speech?" Ric asked and Damon smirked.

"I kind of... don't have one." Damon replied and all of their jaws dropped.

"How can you not have one?" Mason asked in disbelief.

"I wrote about forty of them but they either made me sound like a dick or too mushy so they all got tossed." Damon rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to say then?" Ric asked.

"I figured I'd wing it." Damon shrugged and they gaped at him then laughed.

"Just make sure Caroline isn't near anything wooden when you do that." Jeremy smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Excuse me. It's time for you to go to the falls." A man came into the room and Damon gulped.

"Uh... right... coming." He said then downed the rest of his drink and the guys laughed. "You're not helping with all the laughing." Damon muttered as they trudged out behind the guide.

* * *

><p>The walk didn't take long enough in Damon's mind and when they got to the aisle he got a lump in his throat but walked up anyway. He felt himself relax a little when he could smell Caroline. He was marrying his buttercup – that's not scary, he said to himself. He stood on the minister's left side, arched towards the aisle and Stefan stood next to him. Ric, Mason and Jeremy stood facing the minister and Damon.<p>

"You have the rings, right?" Damon whispered to Stefan.

"Oh my god. I forgot." Stefan said wide eyed and Damon glared at him.

"If you want to survive you will tell me that you're kidding." Damon replied deadpan and Stefan chuckled.

"I'm kidding." Stefan smirked and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Moron." Damon muttered and Stefan laughed.

"Oh my god! You look so beautiful!" Damon and Stefan heard Elena exclaim and they smirked.

"Shhhhh! He'll hear you!" Caroline hissed back and Damon laughed. Liz came out of the tent wiping her eyes and grinned when she saw Damon and he smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing a red shift dress with black heels and Damon thought she looked lovely. She stood to the right and Jeremy and Mason walked over and stood with her so it wouldn't be so crowded on one side. Damon looked around a little and noticed a squirrel in a tree close to them and smirked.

"Now, Stefan. Please attempt to control yourself." Damon said in a mock warning tone and they all looked at Damon in confusion. He pointed to the tree and Ric, Jeremy and Mason burst into laughter while Stefan scowled at him. The minister looked just as confused as Liz did. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Damon said amused while the boys tried to stop laughing.

"That was too funny." Jeremy said amused.

"I don't get it." Liz said then Jeremy leaned over to whisper to her and she laughed as well.

"Okay, that was funny." She smirked at Damon and he grinned and winked at her. A few minutes later the photographer signalled to the minister.

"Are we ready?" The minister said to Damon and Damon nodded then the minister signalled back to the photographer. The photographer stood back and started snapping pictures then Elena rounded the corner in her black strapless mermaid dress and red rose bouquet and Stefan's jaw nearly fell off at the sight of her and Damon smirked.

"Dude, you'll catch flies." Damon teased him and Stefan slammed his mouth shut while Elena giggled then walked over the minister's right side. She smiled widely at Damon and he winked at her.

"You look amazing." Stefan whispered to her and she blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you too." She winked at him. Damon kept his eyes trained on the photographer, ignoring his brother and Elena's whispering as he waited for his buttercup. Then the photographer started snapping and Damon got butterflies in his stomach. Tom came into view first then Caroline on his left arm. Damon blinked his eyes and was sure his jaw was dropped at the sight of her. He was sure he'd never seen anything as beautiful as she was in all his years. Her hair was down and cascaded past a beautiful intricate lace veil that covered most of her hair. He noticed the new highlights immediately. Her strapless blue dress had a sweetheart neckline and there was embroidery below the bust and above the chapel train. The underneath was white and he was floored. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the photographer took pictures of him while he gaped at her but he didn't care. She grinned at him and he couldn't help grinning back. Everyone else disappeared except her and it seemed to go in slow motion as she walked. No music played as they didn't deem it necessary. Tom walked her down to Damon and put her hand in his.

"You're so beautiful." Damon said to her and she smiled.

"I approve of the suit." She said and he laughed. The minister started talking and Damon didn't listen to him ramble on and on as he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. He noticed that she was wearing buttercup earrings and a matching buttercup pendant and bracelet and he felt his dead heart melt a little. He was brought out of his thoughts by the minister saying it was time for the vows.

"Please repeat after me, Caroline." The minister said and she smiled. "Before these witnesses, I take you, Damon..."

"Before these witnesses, I take you, Damon..." She repeated a little shakily and Damon smirked at her getting emotional. He was a master at hiding his emotions and there was no way he was crying in front of everyone – he'd have to kill them.

"To be my husband." The minister said.

"To be my husband." Caroline repeated.

"I promise to love you, cherish you and keep you." The minister said.

"I promise to love you, cherish you and keep you." She smiled.

"And be faithful to only you for as long as we both shall live." He said.

"And be faithful to only you for as long as we both shall live." She repeated and Damon brushed away a tear that fell from her eye.

"Please repeat after me, Damon." The minister said but before he could continue Damon cut him off.

"I got it." Damon smirked at him and everyone else tried not to crack up with laughter. "Before these witnesses, I take you Buttercup, to be my wife, I promise to love you, cherish you and keep you, and be faithful to only you for the rest of eternity." Damon smirked at her.

"That's not the line." The minister whispered and the rest of them bit their lips to keep from laughing at not only the fact the minister was telling Damon off, but that he'd called her Buttercup in his vows.

"I'm a vampire, believe me, it's eternity." Damon said and the minister's eyes widened.

"What?" The minister said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Forget that I said that and continue." He compelled him and everyone chuckled under their breaths and Caroline giggled.

"The rings please." The minister smiled like nothing happened. Stefan got out the rings and gave Damon's to Caroline and Caroline's to Damon. Caroline looked at Damon's ring and noticed it was a silver ring with roman numerals engraved on the top. She saw that their wedding date was one and the date they told each other they loved each other was another and she smiled. The minister rambled on about the significance of the rings for a while and Damon had half a mind to compel him to hurry up, he wanted to kiss her already.

"Caroline, place the ring on his finger." The minister said and Caroline took his hand and started to slide the ring on his finger then her jaw dropped as she looked at it. There on his finger was a tiny tattoo of 'CF' on his finger and her head snapped up to look at him. He just winked at her and she slid it on the rest of the way.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Caroline said softly as the minister had told her to. It was obvious that the minister didn't like Damon because he just gestured to Damon to do the same without saying anything to him.

"Cheer up, dude." Damon smirked at him and everyone chuckled then Damon slid her ring on her finger. Damon noticed that she was wearing his mother's ring on her ring finger instead of the rock and he grinned at her. Her wedding ring was an antique sapphire and diamond eternity band with fancy engravings on the sides. "With this ring, I thee wed." Damon smirked at her.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The minister said then Damon dipped her dramatically and kissed her as everyone cheered and clapped. When they finished kissing, everyone congratulated them and hugged them. Damon rolled his eyes at all the hugging but didn't complain too much about it. The minister took off leaving them alone with the photographer and he snapped some photos of the whole group then some of the bride, groom, bridesmaid and best man in different combinations.

"Okay, surely that's enough pictures." Damon said and Caroline giggled.

"Stop being such a grump." She said and he huffed.

"Fine." He muttered and stood for a few more pictures. Caroline got pictures taken with her parents, some with Damon and some without. Damon got some with Stefan and others with all the boys. When it was time to go back to the lodge, Caroline giggled when Damon lifted her up in true bridal style so she wouldn't ruin her dress.

"Stef, you should do that with Elle so she doesn't ruin her dress." Caroline pointed out and Stefan did.

"This is so archaic." Elena said and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They got back to the lodge and everyone filed into the reserved room and there were two tables. Damon, Caroline, Stefan and Elena sat at one and Tom, Liz, Alaric, Mason and Jeremy sat at the other but they were right next to each other so everyone could still hear what everyone was saying. The tables were at one side of the room and there was a tiny dance floor on the other side. They were all served lunch and they ate happily. After lunch it was time for the speeches and Damon was in knots. Stefan was going first though – of course <em>Stefan<em> had a speech prepared, Damon thought to himself. Stefan smiled widely at Damon who scowled at him back. They didn't stand up or anything since there was only nine people there and the photographer was on a break for lunch.

"I genuinely can't believe you went through with it, Damon." Stefan started off and everyone laughed while Damon rolled his eyes. "Probably the biggest surprise for me about the wedding is the fact that I'm at Damon's wedding in the first place, let alone the best man. If you'd told me that fifty years ago, I would never have believed it. Damon and I wasted a long time at odds with each other and I'm glad that we've gotten to this point finally. We were the very best of friends when we were human and I'm really looking forward to what the future will hold for us and your new wife. I'd just like to say congratulations to you both on your wedding and I wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm so happy for you both that you found each other. Caroline, you're my best friend and I have to say I was a little sceptical when you told me that you were wearing a blue wedding dress but it's probably the most beautiful dress I've ever seen and only you could pull that off." Stefan smiled at her and she beamed back at him. "It's really nice to have you as my sister." Stefan said softly and Caroline felt emotional. "Usually, the best man makes jokes about the groom but if I've learned anything in the past week, you reap what you sow so I think I'll skip that part and just wish you both, good luck." Stefan said and everyone laughed while Damon smirked at him.

"I think I'll pick up from where Stefan left off." Tom laughed. "It's not every father than can say their daughter's husband got them arrested by tying them to a flagpole in their boxers." He said and everyone laughed while Damon just looked amused. "But, aside from that, I think Damon's a decent guy and I'm very happy for you both. Caroline, honey, you do look absolutely stunning in your dress and I'm so proud of you. Lizzie and I both are. I know life as a vampire is going to be tough for you and it comforts me that you'll always have Damon watching your back. I wish you both a very happy eternity together and I look forward to visiting you in California." He smiled and everyone clapped.

"Thanks, Daddy." Caroline smiled at him and Damon nodded. He knew it was now or never.

"Uh... I tried to write a speech and it didn't work out so well." Damon said and the boys laughed. "It was either too sappy or I sounded like an ass, so... Caroline..." Damon turned to look at her and she was looking at him intently. She could tell he was nervous so she smiled at him. "I think it was fate that you turned. I love you and I'm looking forward to the adventure ahead of us. To think it all started with home depot." Damon smirked at her and she laughed as did Stefan and Elena. "You asked me that day if I wanted to keep the heart and I didn't say no because I think deep down I knew already that I did want to." He said and tears welled up in her eyes at his admission. She remembered that he didn't say yes or no. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that before.

"I love you." Caroline said to him and he smiled and winked at her.

"Everyone else... thanks for the well wishes and for coming." Damon held up his glass of champagne to them then took a drink as did everyone else.

"Well done, Damon. You didn't sound sappy or like an ass." Ric smirked at him and everyone laughed.

"Speaking of that, what were you all laughing at when I was in the tent?" Caroline asked and everyone but Stefan laughed.

"Damon saw a squirrel and asked Stefan to control himself." Jeremy said and Caroline and Elena laughed loudly while Stefan scowled at Damon again.

"What? That minister guy would have had a fit if you chomped on it." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed.

"I can't believe you told him you're a vampire." Mason smirked and Damon shrugged.

"It was only because he told me off." Damon said amused.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the cake and the photographer came back in and took pictures of Damon and Caroline cutting the cake. Damon wasn't amused by that and sent him away after only three pictures. Damon stuck with the theme Caroline had put out and had a three tier black cake decorated with red roses and on the top was an ornament of a corpse bride and groom. Caroline had rolled her eyes at the cake but found it amusing anyway – and she did like it but didn't admit that...<p>

TBC.


	12. Week 14 Part II: The Final Chapter

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>Wait<p>

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>The nine of them talked and laughed and had a great time with each other. Then Mason got up and went over to the music player in the corner and everyone watched him curiously.<p>

"Don't you think it's about time you danced with your wife, Damon?" Mason asked amused and Damon smirked. He'd been thinking that too.

"This better not be some ridiculous song, dude." Damon warned and they laughed.

"Mason and I picked it out together for you." Elena said with a happy smile and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Great. It'll be some extra sappy song about a wolf then." Damon muttered and everybody laughed.

"You can't even just be nice on your wedding day?" Elena teased him and he chuckled.

"Barbie would think she married someone else." Damon smirked and they laughed.

"Now, it's not your _typical_ first dance song." Mason said amused and Damon cocked an eyebrow at him. "But then you two aren't your typical bride and groom." He teased and they laughed. "But Elle and I thought the words of the song fit the two of you well." He said then pressed play. 'This Flesh a Tomb' by Atreyu started to play and Damon chuckled.

**I feel eyelashes on my cheek**  
><strong>And they lacerate my flesh<strong>  
><strong>No pain so good<strong>  
><strong>So put your hand in mine<strong>  
><strong>Never let go<strong>  
><strong>Never wake up 'cause I'm done with promises<strong>

"A song about vampires falling in love. So cliché." He smirked then stood up anyway. "Coming, wife?" He asked and they laughed. He held out his hand and she took it.

**I've taken blood oaths**  
><strong>Feels likes you could kiss my imperfections<strong>  
><strong>My imperfections away<strong>  
><strong>And I would stand<strong>  
><strong>Stand by your side until the sun turns the sky<strong>  
><strong>All the colors I see in your eyes<strong>

"Coming, husband." She said and he chuckled then they walked out to the little dance floor and he twirled her into his arms. Damon didn't say it but the song was perfect.

**And I'll never need to see the sun again**  
><strong>There's enough light in your eyes to light up our little world<strong>  
><strong>So take me, take my away<strong>  
><strong>Kill me slowly, I'll never be the same<strong>

He moved her around the dance floor, keeping her close, her eyes locked with his. In truth, she was the only sunshine he would ever need.

**I swear to you, on everything I am**  
><strong>And I dedicate to you all that I have<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that I will stand right by your side<strong>  
><strong>Forever and always until the day I die<strong>

Caroline was sure this moment was a dream. She would get to be with him forever.

**The bite marks on my neck never felt so good**  
><strong>I'm losing control and it's all that I can do<strong>  
><strong>Not to blackout and fall into lust with you<strong>  
><strong>Your kisses infect me<strong>  
><strong>The dark gift is loving you<strong>

He couldn't help it, so he kissed her. It felt like the others had disappeared.

**And I'll never need to see the sun again**  
><strong>There's enough light in your eyes to light up our little world<strong>  
><strong>So take me, take me away<strong>  
><strong>Kill me slowly, I'll never be the same<strong>

They all saw how Damon and Caroline looked at each other while they danced. They all knew that it was forever.

**And I feel immortal and I want to make you feel the same**  
><strong>So stand by me as we immolate<strong>  
><strong>We can burn in each other's arms<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

I know it took me forever to update this but I just couldn't find the right song.

I _may_ do a sequel once I've managed to update my other fics a bit. It is likely that I will because I have a story line I want to follow but we'll see. I'll keep you posted anyway.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) You make it all worthwhile.

You can let me know if you would like a sequel to this.

Take care :)


End file.
